Amor de juventud
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Después de diez años sin pisar Chicago, Albert regresará para asistir al entierro de su abuela. Durante su viaje de regreso, él recordará los momentos que pasó junto a su gran amor de adolescencia... Sin saber que a su llegada, el destino le tendrá preparada una sorpresa. ALBERT FIC, ambientado en la época actual.
1. De vuelta al pasado

"07 de mayo del 2016"

Hoy, como cada año, en esta misma fecha, amanecí bastante melancólico, por más que pasa el tiempo, siempre me entristezco pensando en que es el día de su cumpleaños y que no seré yo el primero en felicitarla, en abrazarla, en besarla. Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vi, durante los cuales, realmente he intentado olvidarla, obviamente sin éxito.

Ella fue mi primer amor, mi único gran amor, creo que por más que me esfuerce, nunca podré borrar de mi memoria todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todas nuestras aventuras, nuestras pláticas, esas noches mirando las estrellas en su tejado. Algunas veces me imagino lo maravilloso que sería poder regresar el tiempo y revivir nuestra historia una vez más, pero sé que eso es totalmente imposible.

Después de su despedida, que me destrozó el alma, decidí nunca más regresar a aquel lugar donde fui inmensamente feliz. Sé que mi decisión fue muy radical, pero el simple hecho de imaginar que podría volver a toparme con ella, hacía que se me detuviera el corazón. De no ser por qué mi abuela murió el día de ayer y que toda la familia tiene que estar presente en su entierro, jamás habría vuelto a poner un pie en Chicago, ni en Illinois, ni en Estados Unidos, ni en todo el continente Americano.

Mientras guardo mi ropa en la maleta, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué será de ella, ¿Se habrá casado con él? ¿Tendrán hijos? ¿Será feliz? Yo no puedo quejarme, tengo la vida que cualquier hombre, a sus 28 años, podría desear, pero a veces, en mis noches de soledad, no puedo evitar añorarla. Y es que después de separarnos, mi corazón se cerró por completo al amor y nunca me permití involucrar mis sentimientos de la manera en que lo hice con ella.

\- Apúrate Albert, si te tardas más, vamos a perder el vuelo - Me grita Rosemary, mi hermana mayor, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

\- Ya voy…

Termino de meter el resto de mi ropa y salgo a encontrarme con ella, quien ya me está esperando en la entrada principal – No entiendo por qué empacas tanto, si solo vamos a estar un par de días – Me reclama.

\- No me gusta viajar con lo mínimo, tengo que ir preparado por si surge algún imprevisto… - Miento, si me tardé no fue porque estuviera guardando mi ropa, sino porque como siempre, me quedé pensando en ella.

\- Por Dios, ¿qué improvisto puede surgir? Sólo vamos a sepultar a la abuela…

\- Ya tranquilízate, aún estamos a tiempo.

\- George nos está esperando en el auto desde hace veinte minutos – Me grita molesta.

George es, en teoría, el administrador de mi padre, pero realmente sus funciones van más allá de ese título, en los años que lleva trabajando con nosotros, él ha tenido que hacer de niñero, chofer, jardinero, guarura, fontanero y sobre todo, de amigo. George tiene 40 años y prácticamente es parte de la familia, sé que desde hace mucho tiempo él ha estado enamorado de mi hermana, pero últimamente he comenzado a sospechar que mi hermana también está enamorada de él, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo.

\- Si sigues peleando, nos va a esperar otros veinte minutos – Le contesto, haciendo que se enfurezca más.

Después de poner los ojos en blanco, ella sale de la casa y yo la sigo. Los dos nos subimos al auto y permanecemos en silencio por algunos minutos.

\- ¿Crees que Candy vaya al entierro? – Me pregunta Rose, y yo siento como si una daga se enterrara en mi pecho de solo imaginarlo.

\- Yo que sé - Le respondo de manera tajante, esperando que al ver mi actitud, ella deje de cuestionarme.

\- La abuela la adoraba… Y tú también. Nunca me contaste qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes… ¿Por qué se separaron? - Si la intención de mi hermana era vengarse de mí por hacerla enojar, lo ha conseguido.

\- No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

\- Nunca quieres hablar de eso. La abuela me contó que ella…

\- Por favor Rosemary, sabes que no me gusta hablar de Candy.

\- Está bien, no te enfades, pero es probable que ella esté ahí.

\- Lo sé…

Es curioso, cuando recién me mudé a Chicago, la abuela no podía ver a Candy ni en pintura, solía decirme que ella era una mala influencia para mí y que terminaría por meterme en muchos problemas. La verdad es que ella no estaba tan equivocada, sí que me metí en muchos problemas por culpa de esa rubia rebelde, pero nunca me arrepentí de nada de lo que hice por ella.

Con el paso del tiempo, Candy logró ganarse su afecto, tal y como lo hacía con toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, al final, la abuela terminó por quererla como si fuera una más de sus nietas. Sé que Candy siguió visitándola después de que yo regresé a Escocia, supongo que ella se sentía mal por la forma en que terminó conmigo, y cuidar de mi abuela fue la mejor manera de redimir su culpa. La abuela intentó hablarme de Candy en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca se lo permití, para mi ese era un capítulo cerrado en mi vida y no pensaba volver a abrirlo nunca más.

Al subir al avión, me recuesto en mi asiento y cierro los ojos, no tengo la intención de dormir, pero sé que si Rosemary me ve despierto, tarde o temprano me va a volver a bombardear con sus preguntas. Por un momento imagino el rostro de Candy, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su nariz pequeña, sus labios rojos, sus mil y un pecas.

Hace trece años, yo me encontraba en una situación similar, mi abuela había tenido una embolia, y mi padre, preocupado por su salud, había decidido que nos mudaríamos a Chicago por una larga temporada, en lo que la salud de la abuela se reestablecía. Sobra decir que yo estaba furioso con esa decisión, ya que como siempre, ni siquiera me habían preguntado mi opinión al respecto.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer en Chicago? – Me pregunté, si todo lo que yo quería se encontraba en Escocia.

De haber sabido que ese viaje me cambiaría la vida, no hubiera opuesto tanta resistencia, y es que gracias a la decisión de mi padre de mudarnos, fue que pude conocerla, y yo nunca podré arrepentirme de haberla conocido.

Muchas memorias comienzan a llegar a mi mente, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que la vi. Creo que hoy puedo darme permiso de soñar una vez más con ella, de recordar una vez más nuestra historia; después de todo, hoy es su cumpleaños y a mí me restan 9 horas de viaje...

* * *

 **HOLA, ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE ALBERT Y CANDY, ES ALGO QUE HABÍA QUERIDO HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO, PERO NO ME HABÍA DECIDIDO A HACERLO. NO PRETENDO QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA LARGA, NI TAMPOCO DRAMÁTICA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SALUDOS!**


	2. Cambios

Octubre del 2003

Cuando tenía quince años, yo vivía en Escocia y estudiaba en el Instituto Wellington, un colegio privado donde sólo admitían a los hijos de las personas más influyentes de la zona. Tenía muchos amigos y una linda novia llamada Angie, una chica educada y de buena familia, a la cual quería mucho.

Yo era el clásico chico bien portado, que obedecía a sus padres y sacaba buenas calificaciones. A mi edad, ya tenía mi futuro bien trazado, al terminar el bachillerato, entraría a la universidad de Oxford para estudiar administración de empresas y después me haría cargo de los negocios familiares.

Mi padre, quien siempre se la pasaba viajando alrededor del mundo, tenía una propiedad en la localidad de Ayr, donde mi madre, mi hermana y yo vivíamos la mayor parte del año. Todas las vacaciones la pasábamos juntos en nuestra casa en Londres.

Un sábado por la mañana, mi padre, movido por el remordimiento, nos comunicó que nos mudaríamos a Chicago para estar cerca de la abuela, ya que según él, era probable que su madre partiera pronto hacia el otro mundo. Él solo nos dio el tiempo suficiente para preparar nuestras maletas y hacer algunas llamadas de despedida a nuestras amistades más cercanas. En ese momento sentí que lo odiaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a decidir sobre nuestras vidas de esa manera?

El domingo por la tarde, ya estábamos aterrizando en la Ciudad de los Vientos. George, quien había sido el primero en enterarse de esa decisión, había viajado una semana antes para arreglar todo para nuestra llegada. Cuando bajamos del avión, él ya nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

\- William, Priscilla, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo.

\- Gracias George, ¿cómo sigue mi madre? - Le preguntó mi padre.

\- Ya está mejor, pero tiene que guardar reposo y mantenerse tranquila, si sigue como hasta ahora, es probable que la den de alta en unos días.

\- ¿Pudiste inscribir a los muchachos en el colegio?

\- Fue un poco difícil, porque el ciclo escolar ya está avanzado, pero logré que los aceptaran en una escuela pública, cerca del departamento de la Sra. Elroy.

\- No importa, es probable que para cuando termine el ciclo escolar, ya estemos regresando a Escocia.

\- ¿No crees que esto pueda afectar el ingreso de Rose a Oxford? – Le preguntó mi madre.

\- El ingreso de nuestros hijos a la universidad ya está asegurado, así que no te preocupes.

Esa noche cenamos juntos en familia, todos estábamos tan callados, que por un momento sentí como si estuviéramos en un funeral.

\- Mañana se van a presentar en su nueva escuela, George les dejó sus horarios y sus libros en la cama, para que dejen arregladas sus cosas desde hoy - Nos dijo mi padre, quien solía tratarnos como si fuéramos unos niños chiquitos.

\- Si papá - Le respondió mi hermana. Yo ni siquiera volteé a verlo, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y había decidido que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que me restaba de vida.

\- ¿Me escuchaste Albert? - Me preguntó, ligeramente alterado.

\- Sí señor - Le contesté de mala gana y después me levanté de la mesa - Si me disculpan, me siento cansado – Y no mentía, realmente estaba cansado de pertenecer a esa familia donde solo la opinión de mi padre contaba.

\- Que descanses hijo - Me dijo mi madre. Yo me acerqué a ella para que me diera su acostumbrado beso de buenas noches.

Cuando por fin pude estar solo en mi habitación, comencé a llorar. Apenas tenía unas horas en ese nuevo país y ya extrañaba Escocia, extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba a Angie. Recuerdo que Rose entró a mi recámara y me abrazó, ella se veía tan tranquila, yo no entendía como mi hermana podía asimilar tan bien todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tranquilo Bert, no todo es tan malo, ya verás que pronto harás nuevos amigos, piensa que nuestra abuela nos necesita.

\- Yo no quiero nuevos amigos, quiero a mis viejos amigos de toda la vida, quiero estar en mi vieja escuela, quiero estar en Escocia.

\- No ganas nada con ponerte así, porque lo quieras o no, nos quedaremos aquí por un largo tiempo, así que lo único que puedes hacer es cambiar tu actitud y aceptar que a partir de ahora, este será nuestro nuevo hogar.

Tuve que reconocer que mi hermana tenía razón, aunque me pusiera de cabeza, no conseguiría que mi padre cambiara de opinión, así que decidí tomar las cosas con calma y presentarme a mi nueva escuela con la mejor actitud.

Al día siguiente, Rose y yo nos dirigimos muy temprano a la preparatoria Lincoln Park, al llegar, pude ver que todos los estudiantes vestían ropa de calle y lucían bastante despreocupados. Yo llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul, impecablemente planchada, zapatos lustrados, así como un maletín donde cargaba mis útiles; al compararme con ellos, no pude evitar sentirme fuera de lugar.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de la directora para que nos asignara nuestro salón. Debido a que el sistema educativo de Escocia es diferente al de Estados Unidos, nos acomodaron de acuerdo a nuestra edad y tuvimos que revalidar algunas materias.

La directora llamó a unos estudiantes a su oficina para que nos llevaran a nuestros respectivos salones. Rose fue la primera en irse, a los pocos minutos entró una linda joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- Annie, él es Albert, acaba de mudarse a Chicago, él es originario de Escocia. Albert, ella es Annie Brighton, nuestra alumna más destacada del décimo grado.

Después de ser presentados, los dos nos sonreímos y nos dimos la mano.

\- Annie, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Albert a su salón y de explicarle su horario?

\- Con mucho gusto, Sra. Lane.

\- También te agradecería mucho si le mostraras la escuela.

\- Claro...

Los dos salimos de la oficina rápidamente y caminamos en silencio por un largo y atiborrado pasillo. Ella me pidió mi horario, cuando se lo di, lo analizó por algunos segundos.

\- Tienes las mismas clases que yo, ahorita nos toca la clase de matemáticas, a la hora del receso te mostraré la escuela - Me dijo ella.

\- Está bien - Le respondí, yo estaba tan nervioso, que cuando llegamos a la puerta del aula, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

Al entrar al salón de clases vi a un montón de chicos platicando y riendo, para mí alivio, ninguno pareció notar mi presencia. Annie se sentó en una de las bancas de adelante y yo me senté a su lado, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando escuché que la campana comenzaba a sonar y vi que todos tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

Después de cinco minutos, la maestra no se dignaba a aparecer, de repente escuché unas rápidas pisadas en el pasillo, y de la nada entró corriendo una pequeña y agitada rubia, ella se veía tan linda con su rizada y alborotada cabellera; sus grandes y expresivos ojos color esmeralda llamaron de inmediato mi atención. Ella se sentó detrás de Annie.

\- Candy, ¿estás loca? ¡Es tardísimo! Sabes que si tienes otro retardo te van a suspender.

\- ¡Shhhh! Ya lo sé, pero a Terry se le poncho la llanta y se tardó medio siglo en cambiarla. Lo bueno es que la maestra aún no ha llegado.

Por alguna razón, mis ojos se clavaron en ella, era tan bella, tan fresca, tan natural; ella se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba observando y me sonrió.

\- Hola, no te había visto por aquí - Me dijo.

\- Es nuevo, acaba de mudarse a Chicago - Contestó Annie.

\- ¿De dónde eres? - Me preguntó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- De Escocia.

\- ¡Escocia! Siempre he querido ir a Escocia... Oye, ¿es verdad que ustedes usan falda?

Yo comencé a reír, en situación normal hubiera tomado ese comentario como una ofensa, pero viniendo de ella, se me hizo bastante gracioso - No usamos falda, la prenda que utilizamos se llama kilt y es la prenda tradicional escocesa. Sólo la vestimos en ocasiones muy especiales.

Ella hizo una mueca chistosa y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras su cara se ponía roja como un jitomate - Debes creer que soy una tonta... Y una ignorante.

\- Lo eres - Interrumpió Annie.

\- No te preocupes, la mayoría de la gente tiene un concepto equivocado del kilt.

De repente, una chispa de curiosidad se reflejó en sus ojos - ¿Y sabes tocar la gaita? - Me preguntó, mientras enredaba uno de sus bucles en el lápiz.

\- Sí, y a decir verdad, lo hago muy bien - Le respondí, guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento entró la profesora, interrumpiendo por completo nuestra plática. Ella me pidió que me presentara frente a toda la clase, mientras yo lo hacía, escuché algunas risas burlonas de mis nuevos compañeros.

Hola, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, pero pueden decirme Albert o Bert, tengo 15 años y soy originario de Escocia.

Todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, todos menos Candy, quien, para mi sorpresa, me observaba con interés. Las siguientes 3 horas las pasé yendo de clase en clase, tuve que repetir el ritual de presentación con cada uno de los profesores, para cuando llegó la hora del receso, ya me sentía bastante fastidiado y lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa y hablarle por teléfono a Angie.

Cuando la campana del recreo sonó, Annie me pidió que la acompañara para enseñarme la escuela, Candy nos acompañó. Mientras caminábamos, pude notar que las dos eran muy buenas amigas. Durante el recorrido, Candy nos hizo reír con sus comentarios tan divertidos e ingeniosos. Al final, nos detuvimos en un pequeño jardín, donde tres jóvenes estaban platicando.

\- Candy, ¿dónde estabas? Te fui a buscar al salón y te estuve esperando en la cafetería - Le dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azul marino. Por su acento, deduje que era inglés.

\- Perdóname, acompañé a Annie a hacer un recorrido - Le respondió ella y después se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Quién es él? - Le preguntó, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Él es Albert, acaba de llegar de Escocia...

\- ¿Por qué lo trajiste a almorzar con nosotros?

\- Bueno, pensé que ustedes dos podrían ser buenos amigos, después de todo, los dos vienen del viejo continente...

El joven se quedó en silencio mientras me examinaba con la mirada – En realidad somos compatriotas, Inglaterra y Escocia pertenecen al Reino Unido…

\- Ahí está, razón de más para que se nos una, además, ¿ya no recuerdas cómo te sentías tú cuando recién entraste a la escuela?

Terry se encogió de hombros, después se acercó a mí y me dio la mano - Hola Albert, yo soy Terry, el novio de Candy - Me dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novio".

\- Mucho gusto Terry - Le contesté, mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

Los otros dos jóvenes que estaban junto a él, se acercaron a mí.

\- Hola, yo soy Archie...

\- Y yo soy Stear…

\- Somos hermanos...

\- Y primos de Candy.

Yo les sonreí y les estreché la mano, recuerdo haber pensado que eran dos jóvenes bastante simpáticos y agradables.

En los siguientes diez minutos, me enteré de que Archie era novio de Annie y que tenía 16 años; que Stear era un año mayor que él y que estudiaba el ultimo grado del bachillerato, al igual que Terry y que mi hermana; Y que Terry había llegado a Chicago el año anterior, que tenía 17 años y que 6 meses atrás, había iniciado su noviazgo con Candy.

Las siguientes clases, después del receso, no fueron mejores que las primeras, pude escuchar alguno que otro comentario ofensivo acerca de mi vestimenta y tuve que soportar esas miradas burlonas hacia mi persona.

\- Y Rose que decía que pronto iba a hacer nuevos amigos – Pensé, sintiéndome bastante desanimado. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, yo me levanté rápido de mi pupitre, lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta, Candy me interceptó.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy en la tarde? – Me preguntó, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del colegio.

\- No, ninguno.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta con nosotros?

\- ¡Claro!…

\- Hay un parque aquí cerca, nos reunirnos ahí los lunes y los miércoles… ¿Sabes andar en patineta?

\- No…

\- ¿Pero si sabes andar en patines?…

\- Sí, soy muy bueno patinando.

\- Que bien, entonces trae tus patines contigo…

En ese momento recordé que mi madre me había dicho en la mañana que iríamos a visitar a la abuela por la tarde - ¿Sabes? Olvide por completo que tengo un compromiso más al rato… - Le dije.

Ella me miró escéptica, pero no dijo nada.

\- … Mi abuela tuvo una embolia y vamos a ir a visitarla al hospital… - Añadí.

\- Oh, lo siento. En ese caso, espero que puedas acompañarnos el miércoles.

\- Te prometo que el miércoles estaré ahí sin falta.

En ese momento Terry se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Candy, haciendo que los dos nos quedáramos en silencio por un instante, después, ella le contó que me había invitado a ir con ellos al parque. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, vi que el Mercedes Benz de la familia ya estaba estacionado en primera fila, pensé que ya había recibido demasiadas burlas, como para que todavía se burlaran de mí por verme partir en un auto lujoso, así que actué como si no hubiera visto a George y me quedé platicando con Candy y su novio cerca de la entrada.

George comenzó a tocar el claxon como un maniaco compulsivo, mientras volteaba a ver hacia dónde yo me encontraba parado.

\- Creo que te están hablando – Me dijo Terry.

\- No, ni siquiera lo conozco – Le respondí nerviosamente.

Terry me miró con desconfianza - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto… Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, hasta mañana… - Les dije y comencé a caminar hacia el final de la calle.

George encendió el carro y comenzó a seguirme a paso lento mientras continuaba tocaba el claxon, sobra decir que todos los que se encontraban ahí se nos quedaron viendo. Cuando llegué a la esquina volteé para ver si alguno de mis compañeros me observaba, pude ver que Terry me miraba bastante divertido.

Di vuelta a la manzana y caminé algunos metros más, me detuve a media cuadra y esperé a que George llegara. Abrí la puerta del carro y vi que mi hermana ya estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás, ella se veía demasiado molesta. Estaba a punto de subirme al auto, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

\- Albert, espera.

Al voltear, vi a Terry corriendo hacia mí. Él me entregó un papel doblado, cuando lo abrí, vi que se trataba de una dirección.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunté.

\- Te espero mañana a las 6:50 a.m. en mi casa, no faltes.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito platicar contigo. Es importante…

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TAN BUEN RECIBIMIENTO, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL INICIO, PARA QUIENES ME LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ, ESTA HISTORIA ESTARÁ DIVIDIDA ENTRE EL PRESENTE (LA VIDA ACTUAL DE ALBERT) Y PASADO (SUS RECUERDOS DE CHICAGO), TAL Y COMO DICE GLADYS, ESTO YA LO HABÍA HECHO CON UNA HISTORIA PASADA (EL SECRETO DE PRISCILLA). PARA QUE NO SE ME CONFUNDAN, TRATARÉ DE PONER EL AÑO EN CURSO.**

 **POCO A POCO SE IRÁN REVELANDO LAS RESPUESTAS A TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS (EN ESPECIAL A LA PREGUNTA DE "¿POR QUÉ SE SEPARARON"?. PARA QUIEN ME PREGUNTÓ QUE CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENE CANDY, EN ESTA HISTORIA LOS DOS SERÁN DE LA MISMA EDAD, Y SOBRE SI CANDY SIGUE SOLTERA, YA SE VERÁ MÁS ADELANTE.**

 **AH, SÍ, AQUÍ EN MÉXICO SE LES DICE GUARURAS A LOS GUARDAESPALDAS, YO PENSÉ QUE ERA UN TERMINO CONOCIDO POR TODOS LOS QUE HABLAMOS ESPAÑOL, PERO FUE GRANDE MI SORPRESA, CUANDO AL INVESTIGAR EN INTERNET, VI QUE ES UN TERMINO OCUPADO SOLO EN MÉXICO, SORRY.**

 **LE AGRADEZCO A ALEBETH, PINWY LOVE, GLADYS, EL BROCHE, GUEST, MARY SILENCIOSA, YUYU, MARY MEN, E.K.V.V.,PIVOINE3, FABIOLA R, FLOCHIO, GABRIELA INFANTE, JUJO Y ENAMORADA (SUPONGO QUE TU ESCRIBISTE EL COMENTARIO ANTERIOR, JEJEJE) POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MI HISTORIA. ASÍ COMO A LAS CHICAS QUE ME PUSIERON EN SUS FAVORITOS Y EN SUS HISTORIAS A SEGUIR, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	3. No todo es tan malo

**2016**

Al recordar esa escena comencé a reír, delatándome por completo. Mi hermana, quien se encontraba sentada entre George y yo, fijó su atención en mí.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Me preguntó.

\- Me acordé de algo…. – Le respondí, sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De Terry….Y de la vez que George me siguió por toda cuadra, cuando recién nos mudamos a Chicago…

Mi hermana también comenzó a reír - Me encontré con Terry en Londres, hace un par de semanas…

Al escuchar esas palabras, abrí los ojos y mi corazón se estrujó como una hoja de papel; deseé preguntar si iba solo, pero no me atreví. Rose, quien a veces parecía tener la habilidad de leerme el pensamiento, se apresuró a contestar mi pregunta no dicha.

\- Él iba solo… Me dijo que actualmente vive en Nueva York, que está trabajando en Broadway…. Y que sigue soltero.

"Soltero", esa simple palabra hizo que el alma me regresara al cuerpo, ahora sabía que Candy no se había casado, al menos no con él - ¿Y qué hace en Broadway?

\- Es actor.

\- ¿Actor? Pero si estaba estudiando derecho.

\- Dejó la carrera para dedicarse a lo que realmente le apasiona, la actuación. Me pidió que te diera sus saludos…

\- ¿De verdad? – Le pregunté, incrédulo.

\- A mí también me sorprendió que lo hiciera, después de todo, tú le bajaste a su chica preferida…

\- Yo no le bajé nada, él terminó con Candy mucho antes de que ella y yo siquiera pensáramos en tener algo…

\- ¿Y por qué crees que terminó con ella?

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Terry le dijo que quería tener una novia que estuviera a su altura cuando él entrara a la universidad.

Rose sonrió levemente – ¿Y tu creíste eso?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Ella no respondió nada, después de un par de minutos, habló de nuevo - Siempre me pregunté cómo es que tú y Candy terminaron juntos… Ella era tan vivaz y tú tan… inocente.

Yo me quedé en silencio, al igual que mi hermana, muchas veces me pregunté cómo es que ella y yo habíamos terminado juntos.

* * *

 **2003**

Al escuchar las palabras de Terry, muchas tonterías pasaron por mi cabeza, ¿para qué quería que fuera a su casa? ¿Acaso quería chantajearme? ¿Me pediría dinero a cambio de su silencio? Si algo me había enseñado la televisión, es que la gente que vivía en ese país estaba loca.

Su voz grave, me hizo despertar de mis cavilaciones.

\- Hola Rosemary - Le dijo a mi hermana, mientras se asomaba al interior del carro y le sonreía. Mi hermana, le contestó el saludo, segundos después, ella se dirigió a mí.

\- Albert, ¿te vas a subir o no? - Me preguntó, de manera impaciente – Ya nos cansamos de perseguirte.

\- ¿Ustedes dos son parientes? - Indagó Terry, con interés.

\- Para mí desgracia, este tonto es mi hermano - Le respondió ella, haciendo que Terry soltara una carcajada. Segundos después, él se despidió de nosotros y caminó en dirección a la escuela. Cuando por fin me subí al auto, Rose se me quedó viendo.

\- ¿Estás mal de tu cabeza o qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste seguirte por toda la cuadra?

\- No los vi...

\- "No los vi" – Dijo ella, imitándome – Como no nos vas a ver, si estábamos en frente de la escuela... Además, no creo que no hayas escuchado el escándalo que se traía George.

\- Estaba distraído... - Sabía que mi hermana no me creía, pero no quería decirle que me daba pena que me vieran subirme a ese carro - Por cierto, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese chico? - Le pregunté.

\- Estamos en el mismo grado, tomo varias clases con él y tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar hace rato. Es un chico muy agradable, se llama Terry, se mudó a Estados Unidos hace dos años y hace un año se vino a vivir a Chicago.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Además, es hijo de un importante empresario inglés...

\- Y si es hijo de un empresario tan importante, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Sus padres se divorciaron y él decidió quedarse con su madre, pero como ella retomó su carrera de actriz y no tiene tiempo para atenderlo, se vino a vivir con su abuela a Chicago.

Las revelaciones de mi hermana me hicieron meditar sobre Terry, si él era hijo de un importante empresario, era más que obvio que no necesitaba chantajearme para obtener dinero. Reí por tener tanta imaginación y decidí dejar ese asunto por la paz.

George nos llevó a la casa, donde nuestros padres ya nos estaban esperando para comer. Mientras comíamos, Rose se dedicó a contarles todas las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido en el día, yo permanecí en silencio, lo único bueno de mi día había sido conocer a esa chica rubia tan bonita y agradable.

\- A las 5 nos vamos al hospital - Nos dijo mi padre cuando terminamos de comer.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 4 de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo para llamarle a Angie, deseaba tanto platicar con ella, pero con la diferencia de horarios no podía marcarle tan seguido como yo deseaba. Me retiré de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación; al entrar, tomé mi celular, me recosté en la cama y le llamé a mi novia. Platicamos cerca de una hora hasta que mi padre nos llamó para irnos.

Al llegar al hospital, mis padres pasaron primero a la habitación de la abuela, después entramos mi hermana y yo. No platicamos mucho con ella, debido a la embolia, ella tenía paralizada la mitad de su cara y algunas partes de su cuerpo. A decir verdad, fue una escena bastante impresionante para mí, pude entender por qué mi papá estaba tan preocupado por ella.

Nosotros nunca habíamos sido muy cercanos a la abuela, ella era una persona de carácter muy difícil, a la que le gustaba mucho la soledad, según decía mi madre. A pesar de que teníamos una mansión en Chicago, ella prefería vivir sola en un pequeño departamento, dónde solo la visitaba la enfermera que la cuidaba.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, me puse a hacer las tareas del día siguiente, antes de irme a dormir, fui a buscar a George para sonsacarlo - Hola George - Le dije, tratando de actuar con naturalidad. Mi padre le había confiado nuestra seguridad y George solía tomarse su trabajo muy a pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert? – Dijo él, levantando la vista de unos documentos que estaba revisando.

\- Te quería pedir un favor muy grande… ¿Crees que podrías llevarme mañana temprano a esta dirección? Es que quedé de verme con un compañero de la escuela para revisar una tarea, pero no quiero que se enteren mis padres...

Yo le di el papel que Terry me había dado, el observó la dirección y no me respondió nada, después de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Otra cosa... Por favor, no nos esperes enfrente de la escuela y no toques el claxon como si estuvieras poseído.

George sonrió levemente - A partir de mañana te esperaré a la vuelta del colegio - Me respondió.

\- Muchas gracias George - Le dije, sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, yo les dije a mis padres que tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela porque me iban a dar una asesoría, ellos me creyeron. Mi padre se ofreció a llevar a mi hermana a la escuela más tarde, George me llevó a casa de Terry, y a pesar de que le dije que se fuera, él me espero afuera. Yo toqué la puerta un par de veces, unos minutos después, salió una señora de edad avanzada.

\- Buenos días señora, ¿se encontrará Terry?

La señora me miró un momento y luego le gritó a su nieto - Terry, te buscan...

El joven inglés apareció un par de minutos después.

\- Albert, que bueno que llegas, pasa…

\- Con su permiso señora – Le dije a la abuela de Terry y después lo seguí hasta su recamara, al entrar, Terry cerró la puerta con seguro.

\- A decir verdad, no suelo hacer esto, pero creo que es algo necesario – Me dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento, lo único que desee fue salir corriendo de ahí - ¿a dónde me vine a meter? – Pensé, bastante asustado y mi imaginación comenzó a volar nuevamente. Terry se acercó a uno de sus cajones y lo abrió; al verlo hacer eso, yo supuse lo peor, así que cerré los ojos y me encomendé a la divina providencia.

\- ¿Albert? ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido…

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi parado frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano para darme unas prendas de vestir - ¿Y esto? – Le pregunté.

\- Es para ti, no puedes ir vestido de esa forma a la escuela, si lo haces, ellos van a acabar contigo y créeme cuando te digo que la gente que vive en este país está loca…

Yo sonreí al escuchar esas palabras – Gracias – Le respondí y comencé a cambiarme.

\- Tal vez deberías pensar en cambiar tu guardarropa…

\- Tengo ropa informal, pero mi padre jamás me permitirían venir a la escuela vestido de esa manera.

\- Te comprendo, mi padre es igual, por eso traté de alejarme lo más que pude de él.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le pregunté.

\- Porque me caíste bien… También le caíste bien a Candy.

\- Creo que tu novia es muy agradable.

\- Lo es, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy… enamorado de ella – Me respondió él, dando un suspiro - ¿Y tú tienes novia?

\- Sí, se llama Angie, es una chica muy dulce…

\- Supongo que está en Escocia…

\- Así es, pero espero poder ir a verla pronto.

Terry miró su reloj – Ya es hora de irnos, tengo que pasar por Candy – Después de decir eso, tomó un par de tenis y me los dio – A ver si te quedan, creí que calzábamos del mismo número, pero ya viéndote de cerca…

Yo me metí los zapatos, me quedaban ligeramente grandes, pero podía caminar – No te preocupes, no me quedan tan flojos – Le respondí.

Los dos salimos de su habitación y nos despedimos de su abuela, al salir, vi a George parado afuera del carro.

\- ¿Es tu guardaespaldas? – Me preguntó Terry.

\- No, es la mano derecha de mi padre – Le respondí.

\- George, voy a irme a la escuela con mi amigo…

George me examinó de pies a cabeza, como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi nueva vestimenta – Está bien Albert, por favor ten cuidado, ya sabes que tu padre…

\- Sí, lo sé, mi padre te ha encargado mi seguridad.

Terry y yo nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos a la casa de su chica, ella no vivía muy lejos de la escuela. Candy se sorprendió cuando me vio llegar con su novio, al saludarme, me mostro una enorme sonrisa que hizo que se me derritiera el corazón – Te ves muy bien con esa ropa – Me dijo, mientras me observaba minuciosamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, me prometí no volver a vestir ropa formal para ir a la escuela, así me desheredara mi padre - Gracias, me la prestó Terry – Le respondí.

\- Que bueno, así dejarán de burlarse de ti en la escuela.

Yo respiré aliviado, después de todo, estar en Chicago no era tan malo. Los siguientes dos días fueron mucho más llevaderos, los amigos de Candy comenzaron a hablarme con familiaridad y yo me sentí mucho más en confianza con ellos.

Ese miércoles, fui con ellos a patinar, antes de llegar, pasé a un centro comercial a comprar unos patines. Cuando llegué al parque, vi a Candy sentada en una banca, sola. Ella, como siempre, sonrió al verme – Albert, que bueno que viniste.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Le pregunté.

\- Terry está practicando para el próximo campeonato de skate – Me respondió ella, mientras señalaba unas rampas que estaban a unos cuantos metros – Archie y Annie fueron a dar la vuelta y a Stear le dolía el estómago.

\- Así que solo quedamos tú y yo…

\- Espero que no estés decepcionado…

\- Por supuesto que no – Yo me senté a su lado y comencé a ponerme los patines, una vez que terminé de sujetarlos, me levanté y le extendí mi mano – Te propongo que no perdamos más el tiempo… - Le dije, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a patinar por uno de los caminos del parque, yo no mentía cuando dije que era muy bueno patinando, desde que éramos pequeños, mi hermana y yo solíamos patinar en el patio de nuestra casa, conforme fui creciendo, mis habilidades fueron en aumento. Estaba seguro que ningún americano podía superar mi talento.

Los dos íbamos tomados de la mano, mientras yo la guiaba lentamente, de repente aumenté la velocidad para evaluar su destreza, para mi sorpresa, ella fue capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

\- Si crees que eres mejor patinador que yo, estás muy equivocado – Me dijo.

Ella soltó mi mano y me rebasó, yo tomé eso como un reto y me dispuse a alcanzarla. Los dos reíamos alegremente, mientras nos rebasábamos una y otra vez, en una ocasión que yo tomé la delantera, Candy me jaló del suéter, haciendo que yo cayera de nalgas y provocando una sonora carcajada en ella.

\- Esto lo vas a pagar caro, pequeña tramposa… - Le grité, mientras me incorporaba rápidamente.

Ella aceleró el paso, pero no pudo ir muy lejos, cuando por fin la alcancé, la abracé por la cintura, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio; los dos salimos del camino y fuimos a caer a un montículo de hojas secas. Incapaces de parar de reír, permanecimos acostados por varios minutos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? – Le pregunté, mientras me acercaba un poco a ella y examinaba detenidamente su rostro pecoso.

\- Sí, no me pasó nada – Me respondió, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, del mismo color que el cielo…

Yo me quedé petrificado con sus palabras, era la primera vez que una mujer me elogiaba. Sentí como mi rostro se encendía como una antorcha, mientras ella me miraba divertida. En ese momento mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios y como si fueran un imán, me fueron atrayendo lentamente, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. POR LO GENERAL, YO TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR DIARIAMENTE, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS FINES DE SEMANA, QUE NO SUELO PUBLICAR. NO SUELO DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS A MEDIAS, TARDE O TEMPRANO LAS TERMINO.**

 **MAÑANA NO VOY A PODER SUBIR CAPÍTULO NUEVO, HASTA EL VIERNES, SI DIOS QUIERE. SOBRE SI CANDY ESTÁ CASADA…. NO, NO ESTÁ CASADA. :)**

 **MIL GRACIAS A YUYU, GLADYS, BALDERAS, ENAMORADA, ELBROCHE, PIVOINE, E.K.V.V., GABRIELA INFANTE Y JUJO, POR SUS COMENTARIOS. PROMETO QUE CUANDO TENGA UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO LOS RESPONDERÉ UNO POR UNO.**

 **TAMBIEN GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y A QUIENES LAS LEEN EN SILENCIO. :D**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA.**


	4. La fiesta

Y ahí estaba yo, jugando a la ruleta rusa, lanzándome al vacío, poniéndome la soga al cuello, intentando besar a esa chica pecosa sin importarme un pepino que ella tuviera novio, y que para colmo de mis males, ese novio se perfilara para ser uno de mis mejores amigos.

No voy a alardear diciendo que era un excelente besador, porque estaría mintiendo, a mis quince años yo solo me había dado unos cuantos besos escuálidos con Angie, pero en ese momento de adrenalina pura, eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Así que, poco a poco, me fui acercando a ella, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella no hacía nada para evitar que nuestros labios se unieran. Yo coloqué una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, en ese momento pude sentir como su respiración se agitaba, al igual que la mía. Después de algunos segundos, que me parecieron horas, yo me acerqué lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los míos, sin lugar a dudas, ese fue uno de los momentos más gloriosos de mi vida, pero claro, todo momento glorioso tiene su final, y éste, en particular, llegó de manera abrupta.

A la distancia, escuché a Terry – Candy, ¿dónde estás? – Gritaba él, y por lo clara que se escuchaba su voz, pude deducir que no se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros.

El calificativo "rápido" le quedó corto a la forma en que me levanté del suelo, en menos de un segundo yo ya estaba de pie, e intentaba que Candy hiciera lo mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Terry llegara hasta donde nos encontrábamos, él nos miró con desconfianza al darse cuenta de que nos estábamos sacudiendo la tierra y las hojas que teníamos en la ropa.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Preguntó, pude ver que estaba molesto.

\- Estábamos patinando y nos caímos – Le respondí.

\- ¿Se cayeron al mismo tiempo?

\- Es que yo me tropecé y lo jalé para no caerme, pero al final los dos terminamos en el suelo – Contestó Candy rápidamente, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano – Annie y Archie nos están esperando, quieren ir a la cafetería de la esquina.

\- Qué bien, ya tengo hambre – Después de decir eso, Candy se dirigió a mí – En esa cafetería, venden las mejores malteadas y las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mi turbación era grande, solo podía pensar en lo suaves que se sentían los labios de Candy, en su perfume de rosas, en su aliento mentolado y en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado profundizar ese beso.

Después de comer, me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi casa, aún tenía que hacer mis tareas del día siguiente, además, me sentía incómodo viendo las muestras de cariño que las dos parejas a mi alrededor se profesaban, mientras que yo estaba solo como dedo.

A la mañana siguiente, yo esperé que Candy me dijera algo acerca del pequeño beso que nos habíamos dado, pero ella actuó como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, yo decidí hacer lo mismo, al fin de cuentas yo también tenía novia y sabía que no era correcto que mientras ella me esperaba ilusionada en Escocia, yo estuviera besando chicas pecosas en Chicago.

Al final de la semana, me hicieron escoger la actividad que iba a practicar por las tardes, después de algunas pruebas, logré entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela, a decir verdad, no me costó mucho trabajo ingresar, ya que era el deporte que mejor jugaba, después del Rugby.

Mi abuela fue dada de alta varios días después de que llegáramos a esa ciudad, al salir del hospital, ella se negó categóricamente a irse a vivir con nosotros, mi padre no quiso contradecirla, el doctor le había recomendado reposo y tranquilidad absoluta para ella. Así que, pese a su voluntad, él tuvo que aceptar que la abuela se fuera a vivir a su departamento, que para mí buena suerte, se encontraba a la vuelta de donde vivía Candy.

Mi padre nos encomendó, a mi hermana y a mí, la tarea de ir a visitar a la abuela todos los días para hacerle compañía, por lo que, saliendo de clases, nos íbamos a su departamento y permanecíamos ahí hasta que George iba a recogernos, por la noche. Esa encomienda me resultó bastante conveniente, ya que podía estar cerca de Candy al salir de clases.

Yo sabía que, al salir de clases, Terry no se quedaba mucho tiempo en casa de Candy, así que, poniendo de pretexto que no le entendía a alguna tarea, iba a visitarla casi todos los días. Ella casi siempre estaba sola, su mamá era madre soltera y trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante cercano, la señora White doblaba turno varios días a la semana, para poder mantener a su hija.

Cada día que yo pasaba en Chicago, era mucho mejor que el anterior. Durante las siguientes semanas, mi vida en Escocia fue pasando a segundo plano, toda mi atención comenzó a girar en torno a la escuela, el futbol y Candy. Los lunes y los miércoles yo asistía religiosamente al parque para poder estar con ella, a pesar de que en los siguientes meses no volvimos a tener otro acercamiento, casi siempre se presentaba alguna oportunidad de abrazarla o de tomar su mano mientras patinábamos.

Las pláticas que solía mantener con Angie al teléfono, fueron reemplazadas por pláticas interminables y divertidas con mi pecosa favorita. Cualquier tema era bueno para comenzar con el intercambio de ideas, ella, al igual que yo, era una de esas personas que defendía firmemente sus puntos de vista, motivo por el cual, siempre terminábamos discutiendo para ver quien tenía la razón.

Cuando llegó el fin de mes, Candy me invitó a una fiesta de Halloween que estaban organizando los alumnos del doceavo grado, Rosemary ya me había comentado de tal fiesta, pero yo no estaba muy interesado en ir. Después de que Candy me insistiera durante toda la mañana, decidí hacer una rápida aparición.

Yo no tenía idea de qué ponerme, nunca había sido muy afecto a las fiestas de disfraces, muy en el fondo las consideraba tontas e innecesarias. Mientras examinaba mi guardarropa a detalle, vi colgado, en la esquina del closet, mi kilt. Yo recordé la emoción con que Candy me había preguntado si yo tocaba la gaita, cuando la conocí, así que decidí que ese sería mi disfraz para esa noche.

Al salir de la habitación, me topé con Rose, quien iba vestida de sexy caperucita roja, ella se me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza – No pensarás utilizar tu kilt para ir a una fiesta de Halloween – Me dijo, muy seria.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si papá te ve, te va a matar por deshonrar a todos nuestros antepasados.

\- Nuestros padres no van a llegar hasta mañana temprano, y si tú no se lo dices, papá no tiene por qué enterarse.

Rose movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, pero no me dijo nada. Antes de irnos, yo me dirigí al estudio de mi padre para sacar una de las gaitas que mi abuelo le había heredado y que él guardaba con tanto recelo. Al llegar a la dichosa fiesta, todos me miraron con curiosidad, algunos elogiaron mi disfraz, otros se burlaron a mis espaldas, a mí poco me interesaba lo que ellos pensaran, la única opinión que me importaba, era la de cierta chica pecosa que me tenía loco.

Yo comencé a buscar a Candy con la mirada, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, desanimado, me fui a sentar con mi hermana. Ella estaba platicando con Stear, quien iba disfrazado de lobo.

\- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? – Les pregunté, al ver que sus disfraces se complementaban.

\- No, es una coincidencia – Respondió el chico de lentes, algo sonrojado.

Coincidencia o no, esa noche Rose y Stear jugaron a la caperucita roja y el lobo feroz, aunque en esa ocasión, el lobo no se comió a la abuela, si no a mi hermana. Su intenso romance duró varios años, aun cuando los dos se fueron a estudiar a universidades distintas y en diferentes países. Al final, el tiempo y la distancia hicieron estragos en su relación, que terminó tristemente en una noche de invierno. Hasta la fecha mi hermana evita hablar de él.

Media hora después de que llegué, Candy hizo su entrada triunfal, yo casi me voy de espaldas al verla, ella iba disfrazada de hada del bosque. Candy se veía tan bella, llevaba un trajecito color verde con reflejos tornasol, un par de alas sobresalían de su espalda y una corona de flores adornaba su alborotada cabellera. Vaya que parecía un hada, el hada más hermosa que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.

A su lado caminaba Terry, quien iba disfrazado de árbol, que no hubiera dado yo por ser ese árbol que tomaba su mano, realmente sentí envidia de él, pensé que era realmente afortunado por tener una novia como ella. Yo casi puedo jurar que los ojos de Candy brillaron cuando me vieron, segundos después, Candy me sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, haciendo que mi corazón rebosara de alegría.

Terry se separó de ella para ir por algo de beber, aprovechando que su novio la había dejado sola, ella se acercó a mí para saludarme afectuosamente.

\- Ojitos bonitos, viniste – Me dijo, emocionada. Desde aquel día en el parque, ella solía llamarme de esa manera cuando Terry no se encontraba cerca.

\- Te dije que vendría, aunque fuera solo un rato, pequeña hadita.

\- ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

\- Sí, te queda muy bien – Le respondí, mientras jugaba con una de sus alas.

\- A mí también gusta tu disfraz... Espero que hoy puedas tocar la gaita para mí - Me dijo mientras observaba mi atuendo con curiosidad.

\- Lo haré, pero no enfrente de todos…. Quiero que solo tú me escuches…

Ella volvió a sonreír, en ese momento llegó Terry y me observó de pies a cabeza – Pensé que solo usaban el kilt en ocasiones especiales – Me dijo él, un tanto divertido.

\- ¿Acaso la fiesta de Halloween no es una celebración especial? – Le pregunté, en tono de broma.

Terry comenzó a reír - Buen punto, creo que tienes razón.

Un par de horas después, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, varios de nuestros compañeros bailaban en el jardín, mientras se escuchaba la canción de "P.I.M.P" de 50 Cent. Terry se había quedado platicando con sus amigos del último grado, mientras que mi hada favorita deambulaba sola por la casa, yo me topé con ella saliendo del baño, desde la conversación que habíamos tenido cuando ella llegó, no habíamos vuelto a platicar.

\- Tú me debes algo… - Me dijo sonriente, me di cuenta de que ella había estado tomando por el rubor de sus mejillas. Yo no me atreví a juzgarla, durante las dos horas que había estado ahí, yo también me había bebido dos cervezas.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te debo? Según tú.

\- Dijiste que ibas a tocar la gaita para mí…

\- Hay demasiada gente y demasiado ruido en esta casa…

\- Conozco un parque que está a dos calles de aquí, ¿quieres ir?

\- Vamos – Le respondí.

Salimos a hurtadillas de la casa, como si estuviéramos a punto de cometer la peor de las travesuras, cuando por fin estuvimos fuera, la tomé de la mano y corrimos hasta el parque. Al llegar ahí, ella se sentó en el pasto, en lo que yo me acomodaba para tocar la gaita. Ella me miraba fascinada, mientras que yo interpretaba una de tantas melodías que conocía de memoria, creo que en ese instante, sus ojos brillaban más que las mismas estrellas que cubrían el firmamento. Yo toqué por varios minutos, durante los cuales, ella no me quitó la vista de encima.

Una vez que terminé con mi interpretación, me senté a su lado, ella me pidió que le prestara mi gaita y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, después colocó su boca en el soplete, e intentó tocarla, pero solo salió un sonido chistoso que hizo que los dos nos carcajeáramos.

Cuando terminamos de reír, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos. Yo tome su rostro con mis manos y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me correspondió el gesto de la misma forma. Después de eso, coloqué la gaita a un lado mío y me recosté en el césped, necesitaba alejarme un poco de ella, ya que si seguía a su lado, terminaría besándola en los labios.

\- Gracias, fue realmente especial lo que hiciste por mí – Me dijo, luego me dio otro beso en la frente - Déjame decirte que tocas muy bien, ¿algún día me enseñaras? – Me preguntó, mientras se acostaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi abdomen.

\- Cuando tú quieras comenzamos las clases.

Yo comencé a jugar con sus rizos, ella tomó una de mis manos y la midió con la suya.

\- Tus manos son muy grandes y las mías son muy pequeñas…

\- Son pequeñas porque tú eres pequeña.

\- No me gusta mi estatura, tampoco mis pecas.

\- Yo creo que eres perfecta, tal y como eres.

Ella apretó mi mano con fuerza y después entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. El timbre de mi celular me hizo despertar del sueño en el que me encontraba en ese momento.

 _\- ¿Albert? ¿Dónde estás? –_ Me preguntó mi hermana.

 _\- Estoy aquí en un parque, cerca del lugar de la fiesta…_

 _\- ¿Estás con Candy?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Porque Terry la está buscando, está muy preocupado por ella._

 _\- Dile que en un momento vamos._

 _\- Albert, si no quieres tener problemas, regrésate en este mismo momento._

 _\- Cálmate Rose, no estamos haciendo nada malo._

 _\- Nada de cálmate, no sé qué se están creyendo ustedes dos, al desaparecerse por más de una hora para irse solos al parque. Si te rompen la cara, ni creas que voy a meter las manos por ti._

 _\- Rose…_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Mejor no le digas nada a Terry, ya vamos para allá._

Rose no contestó nada, después colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó Candy.

\- Era mi hermana, dice que Terry te está buscando y que está muy preocupado por ti.

Candy se levantó rápidamente y me jaló del brazo – Vámonos ya, no quiero que él la vaya a tomar contra ti.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que lleguemos por separado – Le dije. Podía ser ingenuo, pero no tonto y sabía bien que era lo que le podía pasar a mi cara, si Terry nos veía llegar juntos.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Al llegar a la esquina de la casa, los dos nos separamos. Decidimos que ella entraría por la puerta de la cocina, yo entraría por la puerta principal, al llegar al patio, vi que Terry estaba en la entrada, él tenía los brazos cruzados y una cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¡Albert! ¿No has visto a Candy? – Me dijo al verme.

\- No, no la he visto desde que llegó…

Terry me miró con desconfianza - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fui al parque con una chica – Le dije, guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¿Con quién?

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, tratando de encontrar un nombre. Yo recordé que había visto a Luisa, una chica de mí mismo grado, irse de la fiesta casi al mismo tiempo que Candy y yo nos íbamos al parque.

\- Estaba con Luisa.

\- ¿Con Luisa?

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Me pidió que fuéramos al parque – Yo solté una risa nerviosa.

En ese momento llegó Archie, él se acercó a Terry y le dijo algo al oído.

\- ¿Dormida? ¿En el closet?

Al escuchar esas palabras, supuse que estaban hablando de Candy. Terry se dio la vuelta y se fue con Archie al piso de arriba, yo respiré aliviado al saberme fuera de peligro, en ese momento vi a mi hermana acercarse a mí.

\- George ya viene en camino, vamos a esperarlo afuera – Me dijo ella y comenzó a jalarme del brazo, sin darme tiempo de nada.

Durante el camino de regreso, Rose me sermoneó hasta que se cansó, de tonto e imprudente no me bajó. La verdad es que yo ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, mi mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, en cierta fiesta, sobre cierta hadita del bosque. Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa, palidecí al darme cuenta de que no traía la gaita conmigo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamé.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La gaita del abuelo… la dejé en el parque.

Rose me lanzó una mirada asesina – Si serás tonto – Me dijo, después se dirigió a George - ¿Podrías llevarnos de regreso al lugar de la fiesta? Hay un parque a unas calles de ahí.

George asintió con la cabeza y condujo hasta el parque, yo me bajé corriendo, pero no había rastros de la gaita por ningún lado. Yo sabía que estaba en problemas, si mi padre se daba cuenta de que había tomado la gaita sin su permiso y la había perdido, me iba a ir muy mal.

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **\- Enamorada: Te diré que no soy muy aficionada al futbol, soy de las clásicas que solo ve los partidos de México, ah, y la inauguración, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes de tu mes mundialista. :D**

 **\- El broche: Pues creo que tiene una novia muy reservada, :3, pero no te preocupes, ya pronto va a cambiar de novia. ;)**

 **\- JUJO: Gracias por tus palabras, creo que me inspiré para describir la escena, a veces suelo imaginarme a detalle como pasarían las cosas en la vida real, y ya después me pongo a escribir como loca desesperada. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **\- Yuyu: Claro que tendrá continuidad la historia, yo también he leído historias muy buenas, pero que no están terminadas, por eso siempre trato de acabarlas.**

 **\- ALY: Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, y sí, tienes razón, dicen que las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres, pero bueno, no quise hacer la clásica diferencia de edades tan marcada (7 u 11 años), creo que para mi historia es mejor que tengan la misma edad.**

 **\- Lula Sam: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **\- Pivoine3: Ya pronto sabrás por qué se separaron, pero primero hay que conocer su historia juntos. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **\- E.K.V.V.: Gracias por tus cumplidos, a mí también me gusta mucho la película de Vaselina, sobre todo las canciones. Y bueno, estoy tratando de mostrar un amor inocente de adolescencia, no como los de los chamacos de ahora, y su evolución a través de los años.**

 **\- Gabriela: Gracias, sus primeros encuentros serán igual de tiernos.**

 **\- Tania: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y gracias por seguirme.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y ME SIENTO FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA. TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A MIS SEGUIDORAS Y A LAS QUE ME AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS.**

 **COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, NO ACTUALIZO LOS FINES DE SEMANA, ASÍ QUE NOS LEEREMOS HASTA EL LUNES.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA.**


	5. ¿Será amor?

2016

\- Pensándolo bien, creo que sí le bajé la novia a Terry - Le digo a mi hermana. Ahora es ella la que tiene los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Apenas te das cuenta?

\- Bien dicen que nunca es tarde para reconocer tus errores...

Rose sonríe.

\- En mi defensa, puedo decir que esa nunca fue mi intención, pero Candy era... - Yo lanzo un largo suspiro - Ella era única... Me era imposible resistirme a sus encantos.

\- Lo sé, cualquiera que te conociera un poco, podía darse cuenta de que ella te traía cacheteando las banquetas, tanto, que hasta perdiste la gaita preferida de mi padre.

Los dos comenzamos a reír con fuerza. Al ver de reojo a George, puedo ver que él también está riendo.

\- Nunca lo había visto tan enojado en mi vida.

\- Yo pensé que le iba a dar un infarto del coraje.

\- Al que casi le da un infarto fue a mí, estaba tan asustado.

\- Es una pena que papá ya no esté con nosotros... Lo extraño.

\- Yo también...

Mi padre murió cuatro años atrás, víctima de un infarto fulminante, que, gracias a Dios, no le provoqué yo, o al menos eso creo. Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para todos, en especial para mamá.

A mis 24 años, tuve que tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares, a pesar de que todavía no estaba listo para asumir tal responsabilidad. Fue una verdadera bendición que George estuviera con nosotros, él conoce la empresa como la palma de su mano y fue él quien nos enseñó, a mi hermana y a mí, el manejo de la misma.

En la actualidad, George y mi hermana se hacen cargo de la mayoría de las transacciones que se realizan en otros países, mientras que yo me encargo del mercado comercial de Londres.

Fue después de la muerte de mi padre, que Rose y George se hicieron más unidos que nunca, él le brindó su apoyo incondicional y ella se refugió en él para aliviar un poco su dolor. A pesar de las apariencias, sé que ambos mantienen una relación cercana, profunda, intensa; la cual, ninguno de los dos se atreve a hacer pública.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la abuela? - Le pregunto, una vez que salgo de mis meditaciones.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Candy...

Rose se queda en silencio un momento - Ella me dijo que Candy te extrañó mucho y que te había escrito muchos correos para solucionar las cosas contigo, pero que tú nunca le respondiste ninguno. Tengo entendido que Candy quiso venir con la abuela al entierro de papá, pero como tú ni siquiera quisiste escuchar lo que la abuela tenía que decirte, se arrepintió.

La verdad es que nunca leí ninguno de los correos que ella me envió, después de recibir el primero, un año después de nuestra ruptura, abrí otra cuenta de email y nunca volví a entrar a mi antigua cuenta. Estaba molesto, celoso, despechado y poco me importaba lo que ella quisiera decirme.

Pero al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana, siento como mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza, tal vez, después de todo, ella y yo aún podamos tener alguna oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo. De pronto vuelve a mí el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras, escritas en un trozo de papel, haciendo que toda esperanza muera de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejo que mi orgullo herido hable por mí, en un intento por protegerme - ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara sentado, esperando a que regresara arrepentida? ¿Que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, después de lo que me hizo?

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo?

Aunque quiero, no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna, me duele recordar esa mañana, cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaría más en mi vida...

2003

Yo permanecí en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso, me sentía un verdadero idiota por haber olvidado esa estúpida gaita. Rogué a Dios por qué mi padre no se diera cuenta, al menos hasta que yo consiguiera otra con que reemplazarla, aunque sabía que eso sería difícil en Chicago.

Por si mi suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala, al llegar a la casa mis padres nos estaban esperando en la sala. Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos petrificados, ya que nos habíamos ido a esa fiesta sin pedirles permiso, aprovechando que estaban de viaje. Rose había sido la encargada de sonsacar a George para que nos llevara.

\- Bonitas horas de llegar - Dijo mi padre, de manera sarcástica, mientras fijaba su mirada en mi hermana.

\- Papá yo...

\- No quiero escuchar nada Rosemary, mírate nada más, vestida como una... - En ese momento posó su mirada sobre mí.

\- Y tú, paseándote con tu kilt, como si fuera cualquier disfraz barato.

George, al ver la tensión que reinaba en el lugar, intentó retirarse discretamente de la estancia, pero mi padre lo detuvo al instante.

\- Me decepcionas George, te encargue la seguridad de mis hijos, y ¿qué es lo que haces? Los llevas a una estúpida fiesta, sin mi consentimiento. Comienzo a arrepentirme de darte la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo, es más que obvio que no eres digno de mi confianza.

Los tres nos quedamos en completo silencio, yo no pude evitar sentirme mal por George, que sin deberla ni temerla, también estaba pagando los platos rotos.

George era huérfano y había conseguido superarse gracias a sus propios medios, logrando así, entrar a la universidad de Cambridge. Él había empezado a trabajar con papá cuando tenía 20 años, gracias a la recomendación del decano de la universidad, quien era un gran amigo de mi padre.

Según palabras de sus propios maestros, George era simplemente brillante, el mejor de su clase, el más servicial, el más amable de todos sus estudiantes. Al decano no le quedaba duda de él era el indicado para el puesto de administrador en la empresa de mi padre.

Aún con todas esas recomendaciones, papá no estaba muy convencido de darle una oportunidad, él creía que George era demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad. Fue por esa razón que mi padre decidió ponerlo a prueba, una prueba que duró por casi diez años y que incluía responsabilidades que no estaban en el contrato. Si yo hubiera sido George, le hubiera botado el trabajo desde la primera semana.

\- ¿En dónde está la gaita que tenía guardada en mi estudio? - Preguntó mi padre.

En ese momento supe que estaba en el hoyo, no tenía escapatoria, estaba muerto - Yo, yo... yo - Yo ni siquiera podía hablar, moría de miedo de la reacción de mi padre.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Yo tomé prestada... Y la perdí...

Yo solo vi como la cara de mi padre se enrojeció por completo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba seguro de que, de un momento a otro, se iba a acercar a mí y me iba a soltar un golpe.

\- ¿Y tú lo permitiste? - Le preguntó a Rose.

Yo solo pude ver la cara de angustia de mi hermana, ella tampoco pudo articular palabra alguna.

\- Me decepcionas Rosemary, como pretendes llegar a liderar nuestra empresa, dónde tendrás a tu cargo a cientos de personas, si no eres capaz de controlar a tu propio hermano.

Rose bajó la mirada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Yo podía entender perfectamente su tristeza, ella siempre se había sentido menospreciada por mi padre, por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, Rose siempre se esmeró en complacer a papá, siendo la mejor en todo: la mejor hija, la mejor estudiante, la mejor deportista; pero para mí padre todos sus esfuerzos nunca fueron suficientes, porque en el fondo él era un hombre en extremo machista, que siempre deseo que su primogénito fuera un varón.

\- Fue mi culpa, yo no...

\- Tú te callas, que de todos, eres el que más me ha decepcionado.

Después de decir esas palabras, mi papá nos echó un sermón que se prolongó por más de una hora, al final, nos dejó muy en claro que estábamos castigados por tiempo indefinido.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, quise pedirle disculpas a mi hermana, estaba consciente de que yo era en gran parte responsable del enojo de papá, porque si yo no hubiera tomado esa gaita, mi padre no se hubiera molestado tanto.

Yo salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a su recámara, cuando entré, vi que ella estaba llorando.

\- ¿Rose? Yo solo quiero...

\- Lárgate de aquí - Me gritó.

\- Perdóname, yo nunca quise que...

Una zapatilla salió volando hacia mi rostro, estrellándose justamente en mi frente y provocando que se me hiciera un enorme chichón en cuestión de segundos. Yo comprendí que no era el mejor momento para disculparme con mi hermana.

Cuando llegó el lunes, ni siquiera quería ir a la escuela, mi golpe en la frente había tomado una tonalidad verdosa que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? - Me preguntó Candy, cuando llegó al salón y vio mi chichón del tamaño del mundo.

\- Me caí - Le respondí, me daba pena decirle que había sido víctima de maltrato por parte de mi propia hermana.

\- ¿Vas a ir al parque con nosotros?

\- No creo poder ir al parque durante todo el mes...me castigaron - Le dije, un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que perdí una de las gaitas que mi abuelo le había regalado a mi padre...

Pude ver un aire de tristeza en sus ojos - Que lástima - Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía y la acarició levemente - Yo también perdí una de mis alas - Me dijo, en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

\- Sí, bueno, pero a ti no te castigaron por eso...

Candy se encogió de hombros, después de eso, ella no volvió a tocar más el tema.

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron un martirio para mí, tuve que conformarme con ver a Candy sólo en la escuela. Yo me sentía como león enjaulado, me la pasaba encerrado en mi casa todas las tardes y los fines de semana, además, me confiscaron el celular, el teléfono y el internet.

A finales de noviembre, Candy me invitó a celebrar el día de acción de gracias en su casa. Esa era una celebración completamente nueva para mí, a pesar de que la abuela era originaria de Chicago, en nuestra casa no conmemorábamos ningún festivo norteamericano.

Después de rogarle y suplicarle a mi padre durante días, él por fin me dio permiso de ir. Rose también estaba invitada, la mamá de Stear era hermana de la mamá de Candy, y solían celebrar juntos ese día. Mi hermana y yo llegamos muy puntuales, nos topamos con Terry en la entrada de la casa de Candy.

La cena fue muy agradable, yo estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba en frente de mi suegra, ¡JA! Una vez que terminamos que comer, nos salimos al patio en lo que los adultos platicaban. Para mí buena suerte, Terry se tuvo que retirar temprano, Stear y Rose se fueron a dar una vuelta y Archie fue a visitar a Annie, quien vivía a dos calles de ahí; Por lo que, una vez más, me quedé solo con Candy.

\- Vamos al tejado - Me dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Yo pensé que subiríamos por una escalera, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que comenzaba a trepar por un árbol que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube! - Gritó, mientras que yo tragaba saliva en seco.

Para ser sincero, nunca me había trepado a un árbol en mi vida, pero tampoco quería pasar por un tonto, o por un miedoso ante ella, así que, agarrándome bien los... pantalones, comencé a imitar lo que ella hacía. Le doy gracias a Dios por no haberme partido la cara en el intento, yo respiré aliviado cuando por fin pude poner un pie en el tejado, pero lo que vino después, hizo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Los dos nos acostamos sobre las tejas y ella acomodó su cabeza sobre mi antebrazo, después, comenzamos a observar las nubes y a contar las estrellas. Recuerdo que ese día había luna llena y ésta se erguía de manera imponente sobre nosotros. Yo hice algún comentario estúpido sobre los hombres lobo, el cual hizo que ella riera con fuerza.

Candy volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, después alzó su rostro hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos, había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, era como si quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviera. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas tomar su rostro y darle un beso apasionado, de esos que suelen darse los actores en las películas románticas, pero en lugar de eso, besé su frente y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos, yo pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello - Hueles rico, me gusta tu perfume - Me dijo, mientras aspiraba profundamente mi fragancia.

\- Es la primera vez que lo uso, es un perfume de Hugo Boss - Le respondí.

\- Póntelo más seguido...

\- Me lo pondré cada vez que esté cerca de ti.

Candy sonrió y comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa, mientras que yo escuchaba el fuerte latido de mi corazón, ¿o era el suyo? Tal vez eran ambos. Poco después, ella colocó sus dedos sobre mi pecho, simulando un par de piernas que caminaban desde mi abdomen hasta mi cuello, de ida y vuelta. Juro que en ese momento sentí que moría y resucitaba al mismo tiempo.

Esa fue la primera vez que me pregunté si lo que sentía por Candy era amor, era obvio que me gustaba, y estaba seguro de que la quería, pero también sabía que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá del cariño. Ella siempre aparecía en todos mis pensamientos y yo era feliz con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, me gustaba observarla cuando estaba distraída y cada vez que tocaba su piel, se producía en todo mi cuerpo una descarga eléctrica. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella, y si no era amor, realmente se le parecía.

Candy y yo nos quedamos platicando en el tejado por más de media hora, hasta que vimos que Stear y Rose venían de regreso, después de bajar, entramos de nuevo a la casa para partir un pequeño pastel que había hecho la tía de Candy, una hora después George fue a recogernos.

El mes de diciembre llegó y la posibilidad de regresar a Escocia para celebrar navidad se hizo presente, si de algo estaba seguro, era que no quería alejarme de Chicago por ningún motivo. Terry se iría a Nueva York a pasar navidad con su madre y después viajaría a Londres a celebrar el Año Nuevo con su padre, por lo que yo tendría a Candy para mi solito durante todas las vacaciones de invierno.

Recuerdo que para convencer a mis padres, dije algo como: "Deberíamos celebrar la navidad con la abuela, podrían ser los últimos años que pasemos con ella". Mis palabras funcionaron a la perfección y mi padre arregló todo para que nos quedáramos en Chicago y se hiciera la cena en el departamento de su madre. Ahora que lo pienso, yo no tenía… abuela, ya que era capaz de utilizar a mi viejita para chantajear a mis padres.

Yo le dije a Candy que celebraríamos la Noche Buena en casa de mi abuela, ella celebraría en su casa con su mamá, sus tíos y sus primos. El 24 de diciembre, por la mañana, recibí una llamada de Angie, hacía casi un mes que no la llamaba, ni le escribía. Después de unos segundos, decidí tomar su llamada.

 _\- ¿Bueno?_

 _\- ¿Albert?_

 _\- Hola Angie, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien… Pensando en ti, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos._

 _\- He estado un poco ocupado con la escuela..._

 _\- Pensé que vendrías a Escocia, habíamos quedado de vernos en vacaciones._

 _\- Mis padres decidieron que pasaríamos la Navidad aquí…_

 _\- Que lástima… Te extraño mucho._

Al escuchar esas palabras, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir manteniendo esa "relación" a distancia, así que respiré profundo y me armé de valor para terminar con ella.

 _\- Angie…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos, no creo que sea justo para ti el que me estés esperando…_

Angie se quedó en silencio, pude escuchar algunos sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?_

 _\- No, no salgo con nadie –_ En parte era cierto, Candy y yo solo éramos amigos.

 _\- ¿Ya no me quieres?_

Tuve que mentir, Angie era una niña buena y no quería lastimarla – _Si te quiero, pero yo estoy aquí y tú estás allá… Creo que lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos._

En ese momento escuché como ella colgaba el teléfono, me sentí mal por ella, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero era preferible que sufriera un poco, a que viviera engañada.

Ese mismo día, después de la cena, el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar, mi madre se levantó para ver quién era, al abrir, se encontró con dos jóvenes sonrientes del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches señora, soy una amiga de Albert, solo vine a desearles feliz Navidad – Dijo una dulce voz femenina, que reconocí de inmediato.

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA CHICAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO.**

 **LE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A: KATA78, EL BROCHE, ALEBETH, BALDERAS, ENAMORADA, E.K.V.V., PIVOINE3, ALY, FIORELA, GABRIELA INFANTE, JUJO, CELESTTE, MADEL RIOS, ELO ANDREW Y A LAS GUEST; POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, NO SABEN, SUS COMENTARIOS ME EMOCIONAN Y ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODAS USTEDES, A LAS QUE ME LEEN EN SILENCIO, LAS QUE ME SIGUEN Y LAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS. ESPERO TENER MÁS TIEMPO MAÑANA PARA CONTESTAR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS. QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DÍA.**


	6. Serios problemas

Me levanté como resorte de mi asiento al ver que se trataba de Candy, mi hermana hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de que Stear la acompañaba. Y ahí estábamos los dos hermanos, poniendo nuestra más grande cara de sonsos, al darnos cuenta de que nuestros amores nos habían ido a visitar.

Candy llevaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos que me entregó cuando me acerqué a ella, después me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Feliz Navidad! - Me dijo y me besó en la mejilla.

\- Muchas gracias – Le respondí.

Yo estaba muy emocionado, no esperaba que Candy fuera a media noche a desearme feliz Navidad y menos que me llevara un regalo. En ese momento tuve muchas ganas de abrir el paquete, pero sentí las miradas curiosas de mis padres y de mi abuela, y me arrepentí.

\- Albert, ¡qué clase de educación tienes, hijo! Deja pasar a tus amigos, preséntalos – Me dijo mi padre. Por su tono de voz, pude darme cuenta de que estaba bastante divertido con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Candy fue la primera en entrar, ella se veía tan hermosa, aun cuando llevaba un espantoso suéter verde, con la figura de un Rodolfo el reno, ligeramente deforme, al frente.

\- Buenas noches a todos, perdón por interrumpir su cena – Dijo Candy.

\- No te preocupes linda, pasa, ¿cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mi padre.

\- Candice, pero pueden llamarme Candy.

\- Encantado Candy, yo soy William, el padre de Albert, ella es Priscilla, mi esposa y ella es la Sra. Elroy, mi madre.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos – Dijo Candy, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- El gusto es nuestro – Contestaron las dos damas.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mi papá a Stear, quien se había quedado todo ese tiempo "escondido" detrás de Candy.

\- Yo soy Alistair, pero pueden llamarme Stear… - Respondió él, tartamudeando un poco. Pude ver que el vestía el mismo suéter horrendo que su prima.

\- Mucho gusto Stear – Respondieron los tres al unísono.

Rose se acercó a Stear rápidamente, él llevaba dos paquetes en las manos, uno era para mi hermana y el otro para toda la familia.

\- Les trajimos un pequeño pastel, espero que les guste – Dijo Stear, dándole primero el paquete más grande a mi hermana, ella lo colocó en el centro de la mesa y lo destapó, dejando ver un pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Se ve delicioso! – Exclamó mi madre.

\- Lo preparé yo misma – Dijo Candy, de manera orgullosa.

Mamá se levantó y fue a la cocina para tomar unos platos y unas cucharas, mientras que mi padre, ni lerdo, ni perezoso, tomaba un cuchillo y cortaba la primera rebanada.

\- Pero no se queden ahí, vengan, siéntense con nosotros. Albert, no seas maleducado, acerca unas sillas para los invitados.

Al escuchar las palabras de papá, salí del sueño en que me encontraba y rápidamente acerqué un par de sillas más a la mesa. Todos nos sentamos a comer el pastel, que a decir verdad, estaba delicioso.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, mi padre le hizo un extenso interrogatorio a Stear, creo que el pobre lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí. Una vez que papá terminó con la investigación, Stear y Candy se levantaron.

\- Ya nos tenemos que ir, nos están esperando en casa – Dijo ella.

Al escuchar eso, yo me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de servicio por el regalo de Candy. Yo se lo había comprado unos días antes y pensaba dárselo a la mañana siguiente, cuando fuera a visitarla a su casa, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidí adelantar la entrega.

Rápidamente regresé al comedor con una enorme caja entre mis brazos, para ese entonces, Candy ya estaba saliendo del departamento.

\- Mira a este cabrón, ni a nosotros nos da regalos tan grandes – Murmuró mi padre, haciendo que mamá comenzara a reír.

Como no quería ser objeto de más burlas por parte de mi familia, salí tras Candy y cerré la puerta a mi paso. Ella me observó con curiosidad, pude ver que estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de la caja, pero se sorprendió mucho más cuando vio lo que estaba adentro.

\- Oh, Albert, no creo que pueda aceptarlo, esto es demasiado… - Me dijo, completamente apenada.

Una semana antes, ella y yo habíamos ido al parque Millenium, donde recientemente habían abierto la pista de patinaje en hielo. En ese momento ninguno de los dos llevaba sus patines de hielo, así que le pedí a Candy que regresáramos después, pero ella me dijo con tristeza que sus patines se habían roto el año anterior y que su madre no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarle otros. Así que yo decidí regalárselos.

\- Tienes que aceptarlos, no puedes hacerme ese desaire. Además quiero ir contigo a patinar al parque…

\- Ella sonrió ampliamente – Muchas gracias Albert – Me dijo y después se colgó a mi cuello y me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

La hubiera besado en la boca, pero Stear nos miraba fijamente, y yo sabía bien que él y Terry eran los mejores amigos del mundo, así que me contuve. Candy se separó de mí y le pidió a Stear que la ayudara con la caja, después comenzó a caminar con su primo hacia la salida del edificio.

\- Paso por ti a las 6 de la tarde – Le grité, ella asintió con la cabeza y me dijo adiós con su mano.

Cuando regresé con mi familia, tomé el regalo de Candy y me dirigí a un lugar apartado para poder abrirlo. Al retirar la envoltura, me encontré con una bufanda tejida, de color azul cielo, junto con un gorro y unos guantes que le hacían juego. También encontré una nota.

 _Espero que te gusten, escogí ese color para que combine con tus ojos de cielo, ojalá que los uses la próxima vez que nos veamos. Feliz Navidad, ¡jo jo jo! Te quiere, Candy Claus._

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro al leer esa pequeña nota, sonrisa que me duró durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el departamento de la abuela y hasta que llegué a la casa y me dormí.

Candy y yo fuimos a patinar todos los días que restaban de vacaciones, algunas veces íbamos solos, otras acompañados, pero siempre nos la pasábamos muy bien.

Algunas noches, al regresar del parque, nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde sobre su tejado, solíamos jugar a contar estrellas y un par de veces tuvimos la suerte de ver pasar una que otra estrella fugaz. Yo siempre pedía el mismo deseo, poder ser el novio de Candy.

Cuando las vacaciones de invierno estaban por terminar, sentí un poco de nostalgia, ya que sabía que Terry llegaría pronto y todo volvería a ser como antes. El regreso a clases fue bastante pesado, sobre todo porque me había acostumbrado a dormirme tarde y a levantarme después del mediodía.

A finales de enero, fue el cumpleaños número 18 de Terry, él quiso celebrarlo en un club de la ciudad, donde un amigo suyo, que también era skate, trabajaba de cadenero. Mi hermana y yo fuimos invitados a la dichosa fiesta, esta vez sí le pedimos permiso a nuestro padre, quien una vez más había salido de viaje de negocios.

Sobra decir que era la primera vez que iba a un lugar de esos, y creo que Rose estaba en mi misma situación. Tal vez por eso yo me sentía bastante emocionado y también un poco nervioso, ya que todos éramos menores de edad y sabíamos bien que si nos descubrían, nos íbamos a meter en un gran problema.

El lugar estaba a reventar, algunos chicos que patinaban con Terry también estaban presentes, aunque ellos estaban sentados en otra mesa, al otro extremo de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Terry se fue a platicar con ellos un momento, el cual aproveché para bailar con Candy.

Recuerdo bien que cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de "Dilemma"de Nelly, ella se emocionó por completo y comenzó a bailar un poco más pegada a mí, mientras que cantaba parte del coro muy cerca de mi oído, en ese momento yo me pregunté si ella me estaba dedicando esa canción.

Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos y pude notar que, una vez más, su mirada resplandecía al verme, así que la tomé de la mano y la llevé al lugar más apartado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Una vez que estuvimos "solos", comencé a bailar muy pegado a ella.

Yo sabía bien que estaba jugando con fuego, pero necesitaba sentirla muy cerca de mí y tal parecía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. En una estrofa de la canción que dice **"You don't know what you mean to me"** , ella me jaló y me besó cerca de la comisura de los labios y después se alejó rápidamente, visiblemente apenada. Yo no pude contenerme, así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé.

Lentamente la acorralé contra la pared que estaba detrás, ella colocó sus manos sobre mi cuello y me respondió el beso de manera apasionada. Yo estaba tocando el cielo, ese beso era el mejor que había recibido en toda mi vida, en ese momento sentí como si una parvada de golondrinas estuviera revoloteando en mi interior.

De repente, escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

\- Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Annie.

Yo me separé rápidamente de Candy, Annie aprovechó la confusion para jalarla del brazo y llevarla de nuevo a la mesa. Pude ver como la pelinegra iba regañando a su amiga en el camino, le di gracias a Dios por que fuera Annie y no Terry quien nos encontrara besándonos.

Yo estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, pero a pesar de todo, no me arrepentía de nada, en lo absoluto. Me dirigí al baño para echarme agua en el rostro y después regresé con ellos, estuvimos en el lugar un par de horas más, durante las cuales, Candy se dedicó a lanzarme miradas y sonrisas coquetas, que yo le correspondía.

Mi hermana me dijo que iba a ir con Stear a dar una vuelta y que luego regresaba por mí para que nos fuéramos a la casa. Esa noche íbamos a tomar un taxi, ya que George se había ido con mi padre de viaje y mi madre no sabía manejar.

Poco después de que mi hermana se fuera, un tipo se acercó a Annie, aprovechando que ella estaba sola y comenzó a acosarla. Archie había ido al baño con Terry y yo estaba platicando con Candy, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

De la nada, vi como Archie se acercaba furioso al tipo en cuestión y lo derribaba de un solo golpe, en ese momento los amigos del sujeto, que eran bastantes y mucho mayores que nosotros, se levantaron de su silla y se fueron contra Archie. Terry y algunos de sus amigos se metieron para defenderlo, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta, todos ya se estaban golpeando.

\- Albert, ayúdanos – Gritó Terry, quien en ese momento estaba siendo sujetado por otro tipo que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura.

Yo nunca me había peleado en mi vida, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no iba a dejar morir solos a mis amigos, así que me levanté de mi asiento y caminé con paso decidido hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea. Le solté un puñetazo al tipo que estaba sujetando a Terry, el cual cayó todo atontado al suelo, de ahí me volteé y golpeé a otro sujeto, que estaba detrás de Archie, haciendo que el también cayera al piso.

Yo me sentía como Rocky, dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra a todos los hombres que veía distraídos, de repente, vi a un tipo de unos dos metros acercarse a mí, no supe ni como fue, pero el gorila me propinó tremendo golpe en la cara, haciendo que yo cayera de espaldas y que, literalmente, me quedara viendo estrellitas. El tipo se acercó a mí con toda la mala intención de patearme y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque Candy le azotó una de los bancos en su espalda.

\- ¡Candy, no te metas! – Gritó Terry, quien trataba de zafarse de otro sujeto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El hombre se volteó furioso hacia donde estaba ella y la tomó del cuello, acorralándola contra la pared. Al ver eso, sentí como la sangre se calentaba en mi interior, así que me levanté del suelo, tomé una botella que estaba sobre una de las mesas y se la sorrajé con fuerza en la cabeza al idiota ese, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, inconsciente.

Candy comenzó a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡POLICIA! – Gritó uno de los presentes y todo el lugar se convirtió en un verdadero caos, con gente corriendo de un lado a otro, en un intento por escaparse.

En ese momento Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella, Candy tomó mi mano, pero con tanta gente empujándose, la solté.

Yo sentí que alguien sujetaba mi brazo con fuerza, al voltear, vi a un policía tomándome de la mano, mientras intentaba ponerme unas esposas y me decía algo que ni siquiera pude entender.

En ese momento, supe que estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, AHORA SI ME GANÓ EL TIEMPO Y SE ME HIZO BIEN TARDE, POR ESO NO PUDE COMENTARLES NADA, PERO BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

 **NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL JUEVES. QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA, LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA. SALUDOS!**


	7. Mi novia

2004

El policía casi me sacó arrastrando del lugar, para mi mala suerte, alguien me había visto quebrarle la botella al gorila ese y me había delatado; razón por la cual yo estaba metido en un grave problema, que se acrecentó cuando se dieron cuenta de que era menor de edad y de que estaba ligeramente alcoholizado.

Cuando me estaban metiendo a la patrulla llegó mi hermana, casi se muere del susto al ver que me llevaban esposado, ella se acercó al policía y comenzó a platicar con él. Pobre Rose, no paraba de llorar, se veía tan angustiada, tiempo después, ella me diría que había comenzado a llorar al verme con el ojo morado y prácticamente cerrado por el golpe.

\- No le digas nada a mamá - Le grité mi hermana, antes de que la patrulla comenzará a avanzar, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras me miraba con preocupación y tristeza.

Al llegar a la estación, me encerraron en una pequeña celda junto con otros cinco muchachos. Para ser sincero, nunca en mi vida había estado en un lugar tan sucio y maloliente, y ruego a Dios nunca volver a caer en un lugar de esos. Durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de orinar, porque el baño estaba a mitad de la celda y a la vista de todo el público.

Cerca de cuatro horas después, uno de los guardias fue por mí y me dijo que ya habían pagado la fianza. La primera persona que vi al salir fue a Candy, ella estaba llorando como Magdalena, mientras que Terry la abrazaba, cuando ella me vio, se separó rápidamente de él y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó, bastante afligida.

\- Sí, estoy bien...

\- Estaba muy preocupada, te juro que quise volver por ti, pero Terry no me dejó.

\- No te preocupes Candy, todo está bien.

En ese momento vi salir a mi abuela de una de las oficinas, ella traía una cara de enojo que no podía con ella, mi hermana, quién la estaba acompañando, también corrió a abrazarme.

\- Bert, tuve que hablarle a la abuela, entre todos tratamos de juntar dinero, pero ni con todos nuestros ahorros juntos nos alcanzaba para pagar la mitad de la fianza.

\- Está bien Rose, gracias.

Yo no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada a mi hermana, al contrario, le estaba agradecido por haber hecho todo lo posible por sacarme de ese lugar.

\- Logré convencer a la abuela de que no le dijera nada a nuestros padres, por favor, no la vayas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- Ok…

Mi abuela comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin siquiera voltear a verme, Rose la siguió y yo me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer.

\- William, ¿qué estás esperando para comenzar a caminar? ¿O quieres que le diga al policía que te vuelva a encerrar? - Gritó con su voz gruesa, que resonó por todo el lugar.

Creo que mi abuela me atemorizaba más que mi propio padre, ella siempre tenía ese semblante tan duro, enérgico, que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. Al convivir de cerca con ella, pude entender por qué mi padre tenía ese carácter tan severo, aunque en el fondo, los dos eran excelentes seres humanos.

Cuando nos subimos al taxi, ella se soltó a hablar - William Albert Andrew, no sé quién te estás creyendo para preocuparnos de esta manera, pero te juro que la próxima vez que hagas una estupidez cómo esta, yo misma voy a arreglar todo para que te envíen al mismo internado donde estudió tu padre.

Yo ni siquiera quería voltear a verla, sentía que de un momento a otro se le iba a ir la boca chueca del coraje.

\- Da gracias a Dios de que el hombre que atacaste no levantó cargos en tu contra, si no, ahorita te estarían llevando a la correccional.

\- Al que debieron encerrar fue a él, por atacar a Candy…

\- ¡Candy!... Pues más te vale irte alejando de esa amiguita tuya, estoy segura de que esa tal Candice fue la causante de todo este embrollo. Escúchame bien William, esa chica solo te va a traer problemas, se puede ver desde lejos la clase de "señorita" que es.

\- Ella no es mala - Le contesté, haciendo que mi abuela se enfureciera aún más.

\- Tú qué vas a saber si es mala o no, niño tonto. Sólo andas por ahí, creyéndote mayor, pero la verdad es que no sabes nada de la vida y la prueba más grande de que tengo razón, es la estupidez que hiciste hoy. Deberías estar agradecido de que no le voy a decir nada a tu padre, si no, créeme que ya estarías haciendo tus maletas para irte a estudiar a Londres.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer, era cerrar mi boca y dejar de alegar con mi abuela, quien ya tenía suficiente con haber ido a sacarme de ese hoyo.

Ella me llevó a que el doctor me revisara, es curioso, pero en ese momento ni siquiera me dolía el golpe, a pesar de que casi me quedo sin ojo. Una vez que el doctor le dijo que yo no tenía nada grave, nos fuimos al departamento, ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando salimos del hospital. Rose le habló a mi madre para decirle que se nos había hecho tarde y que habíamos quedado con la abuela, así que mamá no sospechó nada.

Al dia siguiente, por la tarde, la abuela habló con mi madre y le pidió permiso para yo pasara el fin de semana con ella, argumentando que se sentía sola y que quería que yo le hiciera compañía. Mamá aceptó.

Rose fue la encargada ir a la casa a recoger mis cosas, yo la esperé en el departamento, no quería que mi madre me viera todavía, ya que no tenía idea qué le iba a decir para explicarle lo que me había pasado en el rostro. Estaba consciente de que en dos días no se me iba a quitar lo morado del ojo, pero al menos tendría tiempo de inventar algo que decirle.

Los siguientes dos días fueron demasiado aburridos. Yo me la pasé encerrado en el departamento, ya que mi abuela no me dejó salir ni a la esquina y para colmo de mis males, durante la pelea perdí mi celular. Yo moría de ganas de ir a ver a Candy, pero tuve que contenerme; uno, por que la abuela no me iba a dar permiso, dos, porque no quería que ella me viera con el ojo morado.

El domingo por la noche regresé a la casa, mi mamá casi se cae de espaldas al verme.

\- Pero Bert, ¿qué te pasó? – Me preguntó ella, mientras examinaba mi rostro con detenimiento.

\- Nada mamá, estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

\- No, no me peleé, fui a jugar béisbol con mis amigos y me cayó una pelota en el ojo – Estaba seguro de que me iba a ir al infierno por mentirle a mi madre, pero por ningún motivo le iba a contar lo que me había pasado esa noche.

\- ¿Y cuándo pasó eso?

\- El sábado por la mañana…

\- ¿Y por qué no me avisaron?

\- Porque no quería preocuparte, además estoy bien, la abuela ya me llevó al doctor.

\- Ay hijo… Debiste avisarme enseguida…

\- Ya ma, no te preocupes, no es nada grave.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué a la escuela, todos me miraron sorprendidos, muchos de mis compañeros se burlaron de mí, pero la verdad es que no le di importancia. Al entrar al salón, Annie y Candy ya estaban sentadas, las dos pusieron una cara de espanto al verme, ya que con el paso de los días el golpe se veía mucho peor.

\- Albert, ¿dónde estuviste? te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana – Me dijo Candy, visiblemente molesta.

\- Perdí mi celular y no estuve en mi casa, me quedé con mi abuela.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a verme?

\- Porque la abuela me castigó y no me dejó salir.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti… - Me dijo ella, luego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien… - Le contesté, y después le di un beso en la frente.

\- Terminé con Terry – Murmuró Candy, muy cerca de mi oido. Yo la miré incrédulo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?...

\- Te cuento saliendo de clases – Me dijo.

En ese momento entró el profesor de historia e interrumpió nuestra conversación, no volvimos a tocar el tema durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la escuela. Ese día Terry no se acercó ni una vez a nosotros, yo me lo topé en un par de ocasiones, pero él me ignoró por completo, a decir verdad, se veía bastante molesto conmigo, aunque yo no entendía por qué. Al salir de clases, acompañé a Candy a su casa, en el camino ella me contó lo sucedido con Terry.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron? – Le pregunté.

\- Después de que te fuiste con tu abuela, Terry me llevó a mi casa, él estuvo muy callado durante todo el camino, además, se veía molesto, así que le pregunté que qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Me dijo que había estado pensando bien las cosas y que lo mejor era que termináramos… Que él pronto iba a entrar a la universidad y que quería a su lado una mujer que estuviera a su mismo nivel y no una niña tonta a la que tuviera que estar cuidando.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Que por mi estaba bien, que yo tampoco quería un novio que fuera un completo idiota….

Yo me quedé en silencio, no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme mal por Candy.

\- De cualquier forma, yo también había pensado en terminar con él – Me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

\- Pues que bien que ya no sean novios… Digo que mal que hayan terminado así… Bueno, tu entiendes…

Yo no fui capaz de terminar mi nada coherente frase, porque ella se acercó a mí para colgarse de mi cuello y besarme de nuevo. En ese momento mi cerebro dejó de trabajar, mientras que mi corazón trabajaba a marchas forzadas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos pegados, pero yo sentí que fue una eternidad. Vaya que la pecosa besaba bien, muy bien diría yo, tanto, que no quería separarme de ella.

\- ¿Vamos a ir al rato al parque? – Me preguntó, cuando nos separamos.

\- Sinceramente no creo poder ir en mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Porque tengo que hacer servicio comunitario por las tardes y algunos fines de semana, durante los próximos dos meses.

\- Oh, qué mal… Lo siento…

\- Yo lo siento más, créeme.

\- Bueno, dos meses se pasan volando… - Me dijo ella, tratando de darme ánimos, una vez más.

Pero esa vez Candy sí tuvo razón y los siguientes dos meses, tan cerca de ella, se me pasaron volando. Nosotros mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto durante el tiempo que restaba del ciclo escolar, evitando toda muestra de cariño dentro de la escuela. Todavía no éramos novios formales, y no era porque yo no quisiera, sino porque Candy temía que iban a hablar mal de ella, si iniciaba una relación conmigo, al poco tiempo de haber terminado con Terry.

La verdad es que a mi poco me importaban los títulos, para mi ella era mi novia, o al menos yo la trataba como si lo fuera. Ciertamente, los besos que nos dábamos todas las noches en su tejado, eran de novios. Candy tenía el poder de llevarme al mismísimo cielo con cada beso suyo, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa y con cada abrazo, está de más decir que yo estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

Cuando el mes de mayo llegó, Candy estaba sumamente emocionada porque iba a cumplir sus ansiados 16 años. La señora White le realizó una pequeña fiesta en su casa, con sus primos y sus amigos más cercanos, Candy llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido tipo tutu, color rosa, que la hacía lucir tan inocente y sexy al mismo tiempo. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que tuve pensamientos pecaminosos con ella y no porque yo fuera un depravado, si no porque Candy despertaba mis más bajos instintos.

Ese día sí que me lucí con los regalos, yo le llevé un oso de peluche gigante, que ahora que lo pienso, era mucho más grande que ella. También le llevé un arreglo de rosas, una caja de sus chocolates favoritos y un CD de su artista preferido.

Al final de la fiesta, los dos nos quedamos platicando un rato en el patio. Yo elegí esa noche para pedirle a Candy que fuera mi novia, después de todo, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella había terminado con Terry, y estaba seguro de que ya era tiempo de que nosotros iniciáramos nuestra relación.

Yo tomé su mano y le sugerí que fuéramos al tejado, dónde yo había dejado un último regalo para ella. Candy se sorprendió cuando encontró una almohada sobre las tejas, con forma de corazón y una cara sonriente con muchas pecas. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al voltear la almohada y ver lo que estaba bordado. "Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso, como todas tus pecas juntas, ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Ella volteó a verme, completamente emocionada y dijo esas tres palabras que cambiaron para siempre mi vida.

– Sí, sí quiero…

Yo la abracé y comencé a besarla como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente, me sentía tan eufórico, que si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado ahí, pegado a ella, toda la noche. Varios minutos después apareció mi hermana con Stear y me dijo que George ya había llegado por nosotros, por lo que tuve que separarme de MI NOVIA, ja.

Todo el camino de regreso, me sentí como si estuviera flotando en las nubes y tenía una estúpida sonrisa que, por más que me esforzaba, no podía quitar de mi rostro. Cuando llegamos a la casa, papá nos estaba esperando en la sala.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – Nos preguntó, al vernos entrar.

\- Bien - Contestamos los dos, un poco sorprendidos, ya que papá no solía actuar de esa manera.

\- Te estaba esperando Albert, necesito platicar contigo – Me dijo un poco serio. Por un momento pensé que él ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Terry.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Como sabrás, en unos meses más tu hermana va a entrar a la universidad… Y ahora que tu abuela ya está completamente recuperada, no encuentro más motivos para seguir permaneciendo en Chicago.

Al escuchar esas palabras, yo sentí como se me oprimía el corazón, no podía creer que me estuviera pasando lo mismo. En ese momento sentí como la rabia se hacía presente en mí y sin pensarlo dos veces, lancé mi ofensiva.

\- Yo no me voy a ir de aquí – Le respondí, apretando los puños.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos – No te lo estoy preguntando, solo te estoy avisando. Nos vamos a principios de Julio, te lo digo con tiempo para que finalices todos tus… "asuntos"

En ese momento sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero al final logré contener el llanto. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que en esa ocasión, el honorable Sr. Andrew, no se saldría con la suya.

2016

\- Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que dentro de unos momentos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Chicago. Les pedimos de la manera más atenta que abrochen su cinturón de seguridad y que se aseguren de que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical...

La voz de la azafata me hace despertar de golpe, la imagen de Candy, con su vestido rosa, hace que se me dibuje una gran sonrisa en los labios. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero me doy cuenta, para mi sorpresa, que hemos llegado a Chicago. Por más que intento no puedo mantener la calma, sé que en estos momentos lo único que debería importarme es el hecho de que mi abuela acaba de morir, pero sinceramente, eso es en lo último en que puedo pensar.

A través de la ventanilla veo como el avión hace su aterrizaje, ya no sé si siento mariposas en el estómago por el descenso o porque estoy seguro de que voy a encontrarme con Candy. Mi hermana se da cuenta de mi estado nervioso y pone su mano sobre la mía.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien… - Me dice, con un tono de voz calmado.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, tratando de convencerme de sus palabras. Una vez más me siento como si fuera ese adolescente perdidamente enamorado, que está a punto de ver al amor de su vida.

Mientras bajamos del avión, comienzan a temblarme las piernas, ¿pero qué demonios me sucede? No puedo creer que a mi edad, me estén pasando este tipo de cosas. Me doy cuenta de que necesito tranquilizarme, no puedo llegar al funeral en ese estado.

\- ¿Podemos pasar por una cerveza? – Le pregunto a mi hermana, quien me mira con desconcierto.

\- ¿Una cerveza? ¿Ahorita? Albert, el funeral empieza a las 6 y son las 5:30…

\- Por favor, la necesito… yo… ella… ¡Dios!

\- Cálmate ya Albert…

\- ¡No puedo!…

\- No vas a llegar ebrio al entierro de la abuela… Así que respira profundo y tranquilízate. Ni siquiera sabes si ella va a estar presente,

\- No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ella va a estar ahí.

\- Por Dios, han pasado muchos años, es probable que ella ni siquiera sea la misma chiquilla que tú recuerdas… Al menos tú ya no eres el mismo.

Respiro profundo en un intento por calmarme, mi hermana tiene razón, no puedo dejarme dominar por mis emociones. Tomo mi maleta de la cinta transportadora y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Tienes razón, vámonos ya, y que sea lo que tenga que ser…

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA, YA ESTOY DE REGRESO…**

 **\- Balderas: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, así es Albert es todo un chiquillo enamorado.**

 **\- Elbroche: Ya falta poco para que se sepa el motivo de su separación… No comas ansias. :)**

 **\- Pinwy love: Obvio que Albert le bajó la novia, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Ya en este capítulo les comparto como fue que iniciaron su noviazgo. ;)**

 **\- E.K.V.V.: Jajaja, si, pobre Albert, siempre que está con Candy le pasan puras desgracias… Pero bueno, al menos con la policía no le fue tan mal.**

 **\- Marysilenciosasuenos481: (está grande tu sobrenombre, jejeje) Gracias a ti por leerme, me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **\- Fiorela: Bueno, ellos sí lograron escapar y Albert, con su inexperiencia, no supo que hacer… :(**

 **\- Pivoine3: Traté de que al pobre de Albert no le fuera tan mal con sus padres, después de todo él no había ocasionado el pleito, solo fue víctima de las circunstancias. Y bueno, me encanta describir ese tipo de situaciones tiernas y románticas entre ellos, me hacen recordar mi adolescencia. :D**

 **\- ALY: Siii, ya por fin se besaron como debía ser, ahora sí comienza su "historia de amor". Gracias a ti por leerme.**

 **\- Celestte: Bueno, Terry salió huyendo porque tenía que sacar a Candy, si no, también a ella la hubieran encerrado. Lo bueno es que no hubo grandes consecuencias, a excepción del ojo morado. :O**

 **\- Guest: Yo recuerdo que cuando tenía esa edad, era común que me escribiera notitas chistosas con mi novio o con mi mejor amiga, y era feliz con cualquier chuchería que me regalaran… Qué tiempos aquellos :)**

 **\- Elo Andrew: Claro que son el uno para el otro, y tienes razón, es feo que una noche tan bella haya terminado tan mal, pero gracias a ese incidente, Candy quedó libre para Albert. :D**

 **\- Gabriela Infante: Creo que Albert necesita una limpia, tiene muy mala suerte, jaja.**

 **\- JUJO: Que bueno que notaste lo de Candy Claus, jajaja o mejor dicho, jojojo… Lo del pastel es un clásico, ¿qué mejor manera de ganarte a tus suegros que con un delicioso pastel preparado por ti misma? Y sobre la canción, recuerdo que yo la escuchaba cuando era adolescente, aunque en esos entonces no sabía de qué trataba la letra… algunos años después me enteré de que se la estaban dedicando al sancho, jajaja.**

 **\- Guest: ¡Ya actualicé! :) :) :)**

 **\- Enamorada: Ya se van a reencontrar esos dos… (En el próximo capítulo, Siiii!) :D :D :D**

 **\- AzuKrita: Ese Albert casanova iba con todo, jajaja. Gracias por decidirte a leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y que te la hayas echado de un tirón.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ASÍ COMO EL HECHO DE QUE SE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER MIS LOCURAS, JAJAJA. LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA.**


	8. Reencuentro

2004

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, después de entrar a mi habitación, azote la puerta a mi paso y me encerré con seguro, me desplome en la cama y comencé a llorar amargamente. Si cuando nos mudamos a Chicago sentí que odiaba a mi padre, ahora que quería llevarme de regreso a Escocia, sentía que lo odiaba mucho más.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en Candy, yo no quería alejarme de ella, no ahora que ella por fin había aceptado ser mi novia. Estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar si nos separábamos, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que ella terminara conmigo como yo había terminado a Angie, por el mismo medio y por los mismos motivos.

Escuché que Rose tocaba mi puerta pero no quise abrir, lo único que deseaba era estar solo para poder pensar.

\- Abre Bert - Me dijo ella.

\- Quiero estar solo - Le grité.

\- Abre, te conviene...

Yo dudé por un momento, pero al final, la curiosidad pudo más que mi enojo y me levanté para abrirle la puerta. Ella entró rápidamente y volvió a poner el seguro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté molesto.

\- No me hables así, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te está pasando.

\- Rose, no estoy de ánimos...

Ella se me quedó viendo por un instante, después comenzó a hablar - ¿Quién es la única persona a la que papá siempre obedece?

\- Mmm... ¿Mamá?

\- No, no seas tonto, ¡la abuela!

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- ¡Ashhh! Que si logras convencer a la abuela de que te quedes con ella, papá no podrá oponer resistencia.

\- Pero yo no tengo muy buena relación con ella, además, después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Terry, dudo mucho que ella quiera que me quede...

\- Bueno, tienes dos meses para ganártela...

La idea de mi hermana sonaba un poco descabellada, pero al final me decidí a intentarlo. Esa era la única salida que tenía en ese momento, era eso o huir de la casa, y para ser sincero, la idea de huir de la casa parecía no ser muy viable.

Durante el siguiente mes y medio, me dediqué a ser el mejor de los nietos, el más cariñoso, el más atento, el mejor portado. Me quedaba con la abuela todas las tardes, le leía sus libros favoritos, me sentaba con ella a ver la telenovela de las 7 y la ayudaba a hornear galletas. Yo no podía reconocerme, ya que me comportaba como todo un caballero con mi viejita, reconozco que al principio lo hice por interés, pero ciertamente, después de un tiempo, comencé a disfrutar de las tardes que pasaba con ella.

Un día antes de mi cumpleaños, me decidí a hablar con ella, recuerdo que en ese momento estábamos haciendo un pay de manzana, mientras que ella me contaba como se había enamorado del abuelo.

\- Abue, nunca te lo he dicho, pero me la paso muy bien contigo. Ahora que regrese a Escocia te voy a extrañar mucho...

\- Aún podremos vernos cuando estés de vacaciones.

\- No creo abue, a mamá no le gusta vivir en Chicago, es por eso que nos vamos de aquí...

Yo no mentía, a mamá no le gustaba Chicago, ella siempre había vivido en Escocia, allá estaban sus hermanos, sus amigos, su hogar, por lo que quedarse en Chicago no era una opción para ella.

Mi abuela se quedó en silencio, no podía ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos. Yo supe que ese era el momento de actuar.

\- Abue, ¿no te gustaría que me quedara a vivir contigo?

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿De verdad te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

\- ¡Claro! ¿A quién no?

\- Si es así, hablare con tu padre mañana, durante tu fiesta.

\- Pero no le digas que yo te lo pedí, si no, estoy seguro de que se va a negar.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de tu padre…

En ese momento me sentía inmensamente feliz, estaba seguro de que tenía la batalla ganada, solo era cuestión de que mi abuela platicara con mi padre y que le dijera que quería que yo me quedara con ella. Yo había tenido que sacrificar un poco del tiempo que pasaba con Candy, pero había valido la pena, por qué ahora podría estar con ella todo el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Al día siguiente me celebraron mi cumpleaños, yo nunca he sido muy afectó a las grandes celebraciones, así que solo me hicieron un pequeño festejo en el departamento de la abuela. Sólo estuvieron presentes mi familia, George, Candy, Annie, Stear y Archie.

Al final de la fiesta fui a dejar a Candy a su casa, ella me dijo que mi regalo me estaba esperando en su closet. Su mamá no estaba cuando llegamos, así que ella me llevó hasta su cuarto, la verdad yo estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes había entrado a su habitación. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que ella tenía varias fotos nuestras pegadas en la pared.

Ella sacó un gran cuadro de closet, yo me emocioné hasta el tuétano cuando vi que era un collage con todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado desde que nos conocimos. Dicen que los mejores regalos son los que te dan desde el fondo de su corazón, pues bien, ese regalo podía no ser muy costoso, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que Candy puso todo su amor, su corazón y su dedicación en hacerlo, y por eso fue mi regalo preferido.

Después de entregarme el collage, Candy se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un gran beso - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, ojos bonitos! - Me dijo, mientras besaba tiernamente cada uno de mis párpados.

Yo sentí que me derretía en ese momento, se sentía tan bonito el ser apapachado por la persona que amaba, si había algo que me encantaba de Candy, era el hecho de que ella fuera sumamente cariñosa conmigo. Los dos nos salimos a la sala, su mamá estaba por llegar y si nos encontraba en el cuarto de Candy, íbamos a tener problemas. Me quedé 15 minutos más con ella, hasta que llegó la Sra. White, después de despedirme caminé a paso lento hacia el departamento.

Cuando llegué, mis padres ya me estaba esperando para irnos, me di cuenta que mi madre no tenía muy buena cara, supuse que la abuela ya les había aventado la bomba, una ligera seña de mi hermana confirmó mis sospechas. Todos permanecimos en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso, una vez que llegamos a la casa, la bomba explotó. Mis padres se dirigieron al despacho y se encerraron con llave, mientras que mi hermana y yo los espiábamos desde la estancia.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que Albert se quede con ella… - Le dijo mi madre a mi padre, bastante molesta.

\- Entiende, no puedo decirle que no a mi madre, además, me lo pidió con tanta emoción, que fue difícil negarme.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer Albert aquí? Cuidando de una mujer vieja y enferma…

\- Yo creo que le va a servir de mucho, así dejará de preocuparse solo por él mismo.

\- Ella es una mujer muy testaruda, severa, solitaria, no quiero que Albert siga ese ejemplo.

Mi padre se quedó en silencio – Pues esa mujer severa, solitaria y testaruda me crio a mí y mírame, no soy tan mala persona, ¿o sí?

Mi madre, al darse cuenta de que había errado su estrategia, decidió dar paso al plan B: el chantaje - William, por favor, no me separes de mi pequeño…

\- Por Dios Priscilla, no se va a ir a la guerra, además, solo será por un año y podremos venir a verlo seguido. Deja de protegerlo tanto, por eso Albert es como es… Tarde o temprano él se va a ir de la casa, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando de una vez por todas.

Mamá se dio cuenta de que tenía la batalla perdida, ella estaba tan molesta que al salir del despacho no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Rose y yo corrimos a sentarnos al sillón más cercano, antes de que papá se diera cuenta de que los estábamos espiando. Cuando él salió de su despacho, se dirigió a mí.

\- Albert, te vas a quedar una temporada con mi madre, ella se siente sola y quiere que le hagas compañía…

Yo fingí una cara de disgusto y lancé un gruñido.

\- Espero que te comportes bien con ella, no quiero recibir quejas de su parte.

\- Está bien – Le contesté de mala gana.

\- Deberías ser más agradecido, después de todo, tú querías quedarte aquí… - Me dijo mi padre, visiblemente alterado, después comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Claro que estaba agradecido y por esa razón me prometí ser el mejor nieto del mundo, además, estaba sumamente contento porque no tendría que separarme de Candy, al menos por un año, que fue el tiempo que ellos habían acordado. Cuando estuve en mi habitación, le marqué a Candy y le conté las buenas noticias, ella también estaba muy feliz de que hubiera logrado mi cometido.

Mis padres, junto con mi hermana y George, partieron hacia Escocia en los primeros días de Julio, reconozco que, a pesar de todo, me sentí triste, ya que nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de ellos, sobre todo de mamá y de Rose. Stear fue a despedir a mi hermana al aeropuerto, los dos se veían muy tristes y no era para menos, ya que solo podrían verse durante las vacaciones. Él también partiría pronto al condado de Champaign, donde viviría mientras terminaba sus estudios en la Universidad de Illinois.

En los siguientes dos meses, tuve que acoplarme a vivir con la abuela, ella era una buena persona, pero no era tan permisiva como mi madre y solo me dejaba salir los fines de semana, con horario restringido. Además, a ella no le caía bien Candy, por lo que mis visitas vespertinas a su casa cesaron por un tiempo.

Cansados de esa situación, Candy y yo decidimos hacer algo al respecto, el primer movimiento lo hicimos en el cumpleaños número 69 de la abuela, que fue a principios de septiembre. Candy se encargó de hornearle uno de sus deliciosos pasteles de chocolate, la abuela estaba muy sorprendida cuando nos vio llegar con un pastel lleno de velas y se sorprendió aún más cuando Candy sacó un gorro de fiesta y se lo colocó en la cabeza, mientras le cantábamos feliz cumpleaños. Aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo, se notaba que estaba feliz.

Muchas veces me pregunté si a ella de verdad le gustaba estar sola, o solo era un pretexto que mis padres habían utilizado para mantenerse alejados de ella.

Poco a poco, Candy fue ganándose a mi viejita, con el tiempo, las dos descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como su amor por la repostería y por el tejido. Fue en ese entonces que yo descubrí que Candy me había tejido mi regalo de Navidad y que también había tejido esos suéteres tan peculiares que habían usado ella y su primo esa noche.

Era agradable pasar la tarde con ellas, a veces, después de ver la telenovela, la abuela nos contaba muchas anécdotas de su juventud, que Candy y yo escuchábamos atentos. Creo que en ese tiempo subí varios kilos, ya que mínimo dos veces por semana ellas hacían galletas, pay o algún pastel, las cuales nos comíamos mientras les leía algún libro.

Esa fue una de las épocas más bonitas de mi vida, es una pena que después de mi regreso a Escocia, todo se haya perdido. Tal vez si mi abuela no hubiera insistido tanto en hablarme de Candy en cada oportunidad que tenía, yo no me hubiera alejado tanto de ella.

Ese año se me pasó mucho más rápido que el anterior, cuando me di cuenta, Candy estaba a punto de cumplir 17 años y claro, también estábamos a punto de celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de novios. Coincidió que una banda de Reggae local, de la cual ella era fan, iba a tocar en un pequeño salón de la ciudad, el mismo día de su cumpleaños; por lo que Candy, Annie, Archie y yo, fuimos a celebrarla ahí.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Candy se encontró con un viejo amigo suyo, él se llamaba Tom y por lo que ella me dijo, él había sido su vecino por muchos años. Recuerdo que el tipo no dejaba de abrazarla, cosa que comenzó a molestarme demasiado, yo nunca he sido un hombre celoso, o mejor dicho, no lo era, pero por Dios que ese día tenía ganas de darle su buen golpe al encimoso ese.

No sé si Candy no se daba cuenta de mi molestia o se hacía la tonta, pero parecía no importarle en absoluto que ese tipo la abrazara mientras yo estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella. Molesto y celoso, decidí marcharme a mi casa, yo no estaba para soportar ese comportamiento y menos el día que cumplíamos un año de novios. Al ver que yo me iba, ella me alcanzó a la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó.

\- A mi casa…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque tu amigo no ha parado de abrazarte durante toda la noche.

\- Solo es mi amigo… Ven, vamos a regresar, es mi cumpleaños – Me dijo ella y me tomó de la mano.

Yo decidí calmarme y volver con ella, pensé, tontamente, que a nuestro regreso todo iba a ser diferente, pero tal parecía que ella no había escuchado mi reclamo, porque seguía permitiendo que él la abrazara.

Cansado de su actitud, me levanté y caminé de nuevo hacia la salida, pensé que si tanto quería a su amiguito ese, pues que se quedara con él. Ella volvió a alcanzarme, esta vez en la calle, pero yo estaba tan molesto, que no me detuve.

\- Albert, espera, no te vayas.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Candy? Yo no soy tu juguete para que te diviertas a costa mía, si tanto quieres a tu amigo, quédate con él. Por mi parte todo se acabó.

Dicho esto comencé a caminar hecho una fiera hasta el departamento, que estaba a unas 10 calles de ahí, estaba de tan mal humor, que gradecí a Dios que la abuela no estuviera en casa en ese momento. Ella había ido a Lakewood, un pequeño poblado que estaba a tres horas de Chicago, a ver a una hermana suya que estaba muy enferma, y no iba a regresar en varios días.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, comenzó a llover, pero yo seguí caminando sin importarme nada, lo único que hacía era maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Llegué al edificio y me quedé parado afuera, pensando en lo que había hecho, me di cuenta de que había terminado con Candy en un arranque de celos. En ese momento me entró el arrepentimiento, obviamente lo que menos quería era terminar con ella, pensé que si regresaba, tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré de frente con Candy, ella estaba completamente empapada, también estaba llorando. Yo me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer, ella corrió hacia mí y de un brinco se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- Te amo, te amo demasiado y no quiero que esto se termine nunca – Me dijo. Después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

2016

Cuando veo que el taxi comienza a acercarse al cementerio, siento un hueco frío en el estómago. El señor nos deja en la entrada principal, al bajar, mi hermana me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar a paso decidido hacia donde se está llevando a cabo el entierro.

Puedo ver a la distancia a la gente vestida de negro, trato de enfocar mi mirada en busca de ella, pero no logro distinguir nada. Mientras nos acercamos, logro verla, ahí está ella, tan bella como siempre, se ve tan triste, que siento que se me parte el corazón tan solo de observarla llorar de esa manera.

Ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, permanece parada frente al féretro, inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada al suelo. Me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual de pequeña, igual de pecosa, aunque está mucho más hermosa de como yo la recordaba. Creo que Candy es como los buenos vinos, que solo mejoran con el tiempo.

Yo me acerco hasta donde están todos reunidos y busco a mi madre, la veo parada justo enfrente de Candy, me acerco a mamá y le doy un pequeño abrazo, ella voltea a verme y me sonríe. En ese momento Candy levanta el rostro y sus ojos verdes se cruzan con los míos, puedo ver la sorpresa que le causa el tenerme frente a ella, pero a pesar de todo, no me quita la mirada de encima, yo tampoco dejo de verla, a pesar de que mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho y correr hacia ella.

Me pregunto si Candy ya habrá olvidado todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, los besos que nos dimos, las caricias que compartimos, todas las palabras de amor que nos dijimos. Me pregunto si ella ya habrá olvidado aquella noche lluviosa, cuando los dos nos entregamos por primera vez.

* * *

 **CHICAS LINDAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, AHORITA ANDO MEDIO APURADA, POR QUE UNA VEZ MÁS SE ME HIZO TARDE… :(**

 **COMO YA SABRÁN, NO VOY A PUBLICAR HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA :( :( :(**

 **PERO EL LUNES SIN FALTA, A PRIMERA HORA, LES SUBO SU CAPÍTULO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, QUE TENGAN UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA.**


	9. Eres mía

2005

Permanecimos bajo la lluvia por un largo rato, debido a que no podíamos dejar de besarnos, entre cada beso que ella me daba, murmuraba algunas palabras como: "te amo", "perdóname" y "no quiero perderte". Yo tampoco quería perderla, el hecho de que Candy estuviera ahí, pidiéndome disculpas bajo la lluvia, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que yo le importaba, además, esa fue la primera vez que ella me dijo que me amaba.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y decidimos que lo mejor era entrar al departamento. Los dos estábamos completamente empapados y ella traía puesta una blusa pegada, de color claro, que al estar tan mojada dejaba ver su ropa interior… y un poco más. A pesar de que intenté desviar la vista, era imposible no fijarse en ciertos atributos que sobresalían de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa, no te vayas a resfriar – Le dije, siendo incapaz de seguir soportando esa tortura.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, para tomar una de mis pijamas y prestársela. Candy agarró mi mano y me detuvo - Bert, sobre lo que dijiste de terminar…

\- Olvídalo, lo dije porque estaba molesto, pero no quiero terminar contigo, te amo...

Ella sonrió y se volvió a acercar a mí – Yo también te amo, me sentí tan triste cuando tú me dijiste eso, que yo… - Candy no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Yo me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla, ella acercó su cuerpo al mío, muy muy cerca del mío, así que yo la alcé, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas en mi cintura. Caminé lentamente hasta que su espalda topó con la pared que tenía detrás y después coloque mi mano sobre una de sus piernas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos solos, a mitad de la noche y que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos; lo único que tenía que averiguar, era si Candy quería hacer lo mismo que yo.

No voy a mentir diciendo que no había fantaseado con hacer el amor con ella, esos pensamientos "impuros" habían rondado mi cabeza con mucha más frecuencia de la que quería admitir. Algunas noches la soñaba desnuda, acercándose muy lentamente a mí y al despertar, me encontraba con la sorpresa de que no era el único que se hallaba "levantado" en la madrugada. Pero una cosa era soñarlo y otra cosa era hacerlo, y lo cierto es que yo era completamente inexperto en esas cuestiones y me atemorizaba hacer un mal papel delante de ella.

En lo que me decidía a actuar, yo seguí besándola en espera de luz verde de su parte, mientras que mi mano continuaba recorriendo su pierna hasta que terminó posada en su nalga derecha, para ese entonces me era imposible ocultar el hecho de que estaba muy excitado. Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, yo tomé eso como una señal de que ella estaba deseando lo mismo que yo, así que la bajé al piso, la tomé de la mano y la conduje hasta mi habitación, para después cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Me quité la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer. Candy miró cierta parte de mi cuerpo con mucha curiosidad, después decidió imitarme y se quitó la blusa y la falda, quedando solo en ropa interior. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras me extendía su mano y con un susurro me dijo: "VEN".

En menos de dos segundos yo ya estaba sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente mientras que mis torpes manos intentaban recorrer su cuerpo, Candy hizo lo mismo con mi cuerpo, cada caricia suya era como fuego quemándome la piel. Ella se colocó encima de mí y posó sus labios sobre mi cuello, para después comenzar a bajar lentamente, hasta detenerse cerca de mi abdomen.

Aprovechando el momento, yo desabroché su sostén y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude de nosotros, imitando a un vaquero que lanza una cuerda, haciendo que ella comenzara a reír. La vista de sus pechos al descubierto era maravillosa, a decir verdad, no eran los primeros senos que miraba, ya antes había visto mujeres desnudas en alguna que otra revista para caballeros y en uno que otro video porno, pero sin lugar a dudas, eran los más hermosos que había contemplado en mi vida; grandes, blancos, tersos, redondos y erguidos, eran simplemente una obra de arte.

Yo decidí que era mi turno de besar su torso desnudo, así que, una vez más, me coloqué sobre ella y comencé a bajar lentamente a través de su cuello. Cuando llegué a la altura de su pecho, me detuve por un momento, mientras que mi mano traviesa se atrevía a tocar, con cierto temor, uno de sus pezones, el cual se endureció con el simple contacto de mis dedos. Entonces decidí arriesgarme un poco más y capturé ese botón rosado con la punta de mis labios, haciendo que ella suspirara profundamente.

Me entretuve un buen rato jugueteando con sus pezones, yo podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, por lo que decidí aventurarme un poco y lentamente fui bajando mi mano hasta que me topé con su pantaleta, indeciso, me detuve por un momento, mientras pensaba si debía continuar o no.

Ella tomó mi mano y la introdujo debajo de su ropa interior, colocándola sobre ese lugar tan íntimo, tan húmedo y tan caliente. En ese instante mi mano cobró vida propia y comenzó a explorar esa zona, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para controlarla. Me di cuenta de que la pantaleta me estorbaba, así que la retiré cuidadosamente y la lancé por los aires, del mismo modo que lo hice con su sostén, haciendo que Candy volviera a reír.

Candy abrió ligeramente sus piernas, brindándome toda la libertad para hacer lo que yo quisiera... Y lo hice. Mis dedos exploraron cada centímetro de su intimidad, uno de ellos osó introducirse en ella, segundos más tarde, otro siguió su ejemplo. Algunos minutos después, un par de gemidos hicieron que mi mano, mis dedos y yo, nos detuviéramos abruptamente. Al voltear a verla, pude ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara completamente sonrojada.

Creí que era tiempo de dejar todo ese jugueteo e ir directamente al grano, así que me levanté y me quité el bóxer, dejando al descubierto mi miembro erecto; ella lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida, no es por alardear, pero he recibido muy buenas críticas respecto a mi "gran amigo". Yo me acomodé sobre ella, mientras que le daba algunos besos tiernos en la boca y en el rostro, podía notar que ella estaba asustada, ya que ligeros temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Yo también estaba asustado, a decir verdad, me moría de miedo.

\- Tengo miedo... - Me dijo ella.

\- Si quieres que me detenga...

\- No, de verdad deseo hacerlo contigo.

\- Yo también - Le respondí sonriente, mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya, para después tomar su labio inferior con mis dientes y halarlo suavemente.

Agarré mi miembro y comencé a frotarlo sobre su intimidad, esa fue una de las sensaciones más intensas que he tenido en mi vida, pero otra más placentera vino después, cuando mi miembro sobrepasó su barrera, adentrándose hasta el fondo de su ser. Candy lanzó un grito de dolor, yo me asusté de sobremanera pensando que la había lastimado más de la cuenta, así que me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo proceder. Ella no decía nada, solo mantenía sus manos aferradas a mi espalda y su cabeza oculta entre mi cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté.

\- Sí, es solo que me dolió más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe?

\- Si...

Dicho eso, yo comencé a moverme como Dios me dio a entender, mientras que ella volvía a entrelazar sus piernas en mi cintura. Todo se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, que creí que no iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo, pero lo hice. Yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos y de vez en cuando la besaba o rozaba sus pechos con mis labios; ella recorría mi espalda con sus dedos y de vez en cuando besaba mi cuello o me daba un pellizco travieso en las nalgas.

Después de estar un buen rato en esa posición, ella deseó invertir los papeles, así que se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera sobre un toro mecánico, para ser primeriza, la pecosa se movía muy bien. Para mí era como estar en el paraíso, sintiendo un inmenso placer, sin mover un dedo y con una vista espectacular frente a mí.

Yo coloqué mis manos sobre sus glúteos y comencé a frotarla con fuerza contra mí, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella apretara los ojos y lanzará un pequeño y casi enternecedor gemido, no me sorprendió que hasta su manera de llegar al orgasmo fuera hermosa. Ella se desplomó sobre mí, como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas y yo aproveché para voltearla y volverme a colocar encima de ella.

Candy estaba tan húmeda, que me fue difícil seguir aguantando por más tiempo, lo que vino después, fue lo más placentero que he sentido jamás. Creo que en ese momento entré en trance, nunca había experimentado algo así en mi vida, era como perderme en el infinito y luego salir de él; era como sumergirme en un mar furioso, que al final, terminaba arrojándome a una superficie en completa calma. Era como si todo el placer que sentía se condensara en ese instante, para después expandirse y explotar gloriosamente a través de todo mi cuerpo, era como un Big Bang sexual.

No gemí, grité, mientras que cerraba mis ojos, apretaba los dientes y estrujaba las sábanas con fuerza. Cuando toda esa oleada de sensaciones terminó, me recosté a un lado de ella y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que rodeaba con mis brazos su pequeña cintura.

\- ¡Te amo! - Le dije una y mil veces.

\- Yo también te amo - Me respondió ella, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos tiernamente.

Yo aún podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, que era como música que me arrullaba lentamente, me sentía en tanta paz, que no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté Candy ya no estaba en el departamento, solo encontré una pequeña nota sobre el buró.

 _Hola ojitos, tuve que irme a mi casa, si no, mi mamá se iba a preocupar por mí… Te veías tan hermoso dormido, que no fui capaz de despertarte... Tome prestada una playera de tu closet, te la devuelvo al rato en la escuela._

 _TE AMOOOOOOO! De aquí al cielo, de ida y vuelta… No lo olvides nunca. :) :) :)_

Volví a acostarme en la cama y abracé mi almohada, me di cuenta de que la funda tenía impregnado su perfume, así que apreté la almohada con más fuerza, imaginando que era ella a quién yo estaba abrazando. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho unas horas antes, no podía creer que Candy se hubiera entregado a mí por primera vez. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que aún tenía media hora antes de levantarme para ir a la escuela, la cual ocupé para seguir evocando su cuerpo desnudo.

Al llegar a la escuela la busqué en los alrededores, pero no la vi, cuando entré al salón me di cuenta de que ella todavía no había llegado. Yo me sentía ansioso, necesitaba verla, abrazarla y besarla con desesperación, supongo que así se han de sentir los adictos cuando no pueden consumir su droga favorita. Cuando la vi entrar, mi corazón se detuvo, ella se veía mucho más bella que nunca.

Candy se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después me sonrió de una forma completamente diferente, su mirada tenía un toque de picardía y de complicidad, que nunca había visto en ella. En ese momento, todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor dejó de existir.

\- Me hubiera gustado seguir abrazando tu cuerpo desnudo durante toda la noche - Le dije, de manera imprudente.

Yo solo vi como su cara se sonrojó por completo, mientras que colocaba su dedo índice en su boca, en señal de que guardara silencio. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos y también me sentí apenado.

Si bien es cierto que muchos de nuestros compañeros ya habían iniciado su vida sexual y mucho antes que nosotros, no era algo que uno anduviera divulgando en los pasillos de la escuela. Para nuestra buena suerte, todos nuestros compañeros estaban en su propio mundo y nadie pareció notar mi pequeño descuido, a excepción de Annie, quién volteó discretamente y nos miró sorprendida.

El resto del día se me hizo larguísimo, no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, la imagen de Candy, desnuda, sobre mí, saltaba a mí mente a cada minuto. Lo único que yo deseaba era salir de la escuela e irme con Candy al departamento, donde tal vez, con suerte, volvería a hacer el amor con ella. Cuando sonó la campana, los dos salimos de la escuela tomados de la mano, yo comencé a sondearla, para ver si ella deseaba hacer lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al departamento? Mi abuela regresa hasta el lunes en la tarde - Le dije, un poco nervioso.

Ella sonrió, ligeramente apenada - Claro, me encantaría – Me respondió, lanzándome una mirada de borrego a medio morir.

Pensé en comprar un paquete de preservativos durante el camino, la noche anterior no habíamos usado protección, ya que todo había sucedido repentinamente, y sinceramente, en lo que menos estaba pensando era en ponerme un condón, además de que no contaba con ninguno en el departamento. Yo sabía que había jugado a la ruleta rusa, pero fue un riesgo que quise correr, lo único que me quedó fue rogarle a la divina providencia para que Candy no saliera embarazada. Gracias a Dios, eso no pasó.

Cuando pasamos por el primer minisúper, me detuve y le pedí a Candy que me esperara afuera. Yo entré rápidamente y me dirigí al pasillo donde estaban los preservativos, una enorme cantidad de modelos estaba presente, así que comencé a observarlos cuidadosamente: Lubricados, texturizados, ultra finos, ¿fluorescentes? ¿Olor vainilla? ¿Sabor cereza? ¡Con anillo vibratorio!... La verdad es que nunca imaginé que escoger un condón fuera tan difícil.

En ese momento sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi rostro, al voltear, me encontré con Terry, yo me sorprendí mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. En el último año, Candy y yo solo nos lo habíamos encontrado en un par de ocasiones, en las cuáles, él nos había volteado la cara. Lo último que había sabido de él, era que estaba estudiando derecho en la universidad de Chicago.

Él me miraba con la cara desencajada, unos segundos después, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía de lado, luego se dio la vuelta sin decir una sola palabra. Yo podía imaginar que era lo que él estaba pensando, era más que obvio que yo no utilizaría esos condones para inflarlos y colgarlos en una fiesta. No sé por qué, pero me sentí muy apenado, así que tomé el primer empaque que tuve a la mano y me dirigí a la caja.

Me detuve al ver que Terry estaba saliendo de la tienda, pude notar que él se quedó un instante observando a Candy a la distancia, sin embargo, cuando pasó al lado de ella, la ignoró por completo; ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando vi que él se había ido, pagué los condones y me reuní con mi novia.

Ni bien entramos al departamento, los dos comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana, yo me quité la sudadera en lo que ella se desprendía de su blusa con todo y sostén, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis manos traviesas comenzaran a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, una vez más. Para ahorrarle trabajo, decidí ayudarla a quitarse el pantalón y de paso su pantaleta, ni siquiera fuimos capaces de llegar a mi cuarto, ella terminó lanzándome al sillón para después colocarse encima de mí, mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón.

Yo me deshice de las últimas prendas que traía puestas y comenzamos a dale rienda suelta a la pasión. Si bien la primera vez fue maravillosa, la segunda vez fue mucho mejor, debido a que los dos ya habíamos dejado a un lado todos nuestros miedos y solo nos dedicábamos a sentir. Cuando terminamos, nos acurrucamos en ese sillón por algunas horas, mientras nos acariciábamos y nos decíamos palabras de amor.

Era maravilloso saber que los dos nos pertenecíamos, en ese momento sentí como si hubiera marcado las palabras "ERES MÍA" en todo su cuerpo, con un plumón indeleble. Obviamente ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya que todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón tenían grabado su nombre y desde ese instante, le pertenecían solo a ella.

2016

Dejó de verla por un instante, mientras que imagino lo hermoso que sería volver a estar acurrucado entre sus brazos. Al volver la vista hacia Candy, me doy cuenta de que ella está buscando algo en su bolso, después de algunos segundos, ella saca su celular y examina la pantalla, como dudando en tomar la llamada, veo que al final ella contesta y comienza a caminar. Candy se aleja varios metros mientras habla por teléfono, cuando termina su llamada, regresa y se coloca en un lugar mucho más alejado de mi vista.

El sacerdote comienza a oficiar el funeral, yo dejo de seguir a Candy con la mirada y me concentro en el momento y en el lugar en dónde me encuentro. No puedo evitar sentir remordimiento, de verdad que me hubiera gustado acompañar a mi viejita en sus últimos días, pero entre los negocios que tenía que atender y el hecho de que mi madre no me comentó nada acerca de su deteriorado estado de salud, ya no pude despedirme de ella.

Sé que no tengo justificación por haberla abandonado por tantos años, pero en un principio me era muy doloroso revivir todas las memorias de esa época, ya que recordar a la abuela era recordar a Candy. Además, después de la muerte de mi padre, el trabajo consumió todo mi tiempo.

\- ¿Alguien desea dedicarle unas palabras a la señora Elroy, antes de bajar el féretro? – Nos dice el sacerdote, mientras comienza a observar a su alrededor.

A pesar de que hay muchas personas presentes, nadie se mueve de su lugar, yo estoy tentado a hacerlo, pero siento que sería muy hipócrita de mi parte dar un discurso a su memoria, cuando ni siquiera pude venir a verla antes de que muriera. Candy da unos pasos al frente, en su cara hay cierto rastro de molestia e indignación, creo que puedo imaginar qué es lo que está pensando. Sin siquiera voltear a vernos, ella comienza a hablar.

 _\- El día de hoy, he decidido ser yo quien diga estas palabras de despedida, de antemano les pido disculpas si en algún punto mi discurso carece de elocuencia, o si al recordar a la Sra. Elroy se me quiebra la voz. Pero como ustedes comprenderán, el hecho de que ella se haya ido, es algo muy doloroso para mí._

 _La Sra. Elroy era una persona sumamente importante para mí, ella siempre me dio su amor y su cariño incondicional, me hizo parte de su vida y me confío sus secretos, me compartió toda su experiencia y fuimos cómplices en muchas alegrías. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, aconsejándome, apoyándome, motivándome, aun cuando todo el mundo parecía haberme dado la espalda._

 _Creo que nunca podré olvidar las tardes que pasábamos juntas, horneando galletas, tejiendo alguna prenda, viendo su telenovela favorita. A pesar de su apariencia severa, ella era… simplemente maravillosa y Dios sabe lo mucho que la voy a extrañar, lo único que espero, es que desde el cielo ella me cuide, me guíe y me proteja, como lo hizo en vida._

 _Es curioso... A pesar de que ella y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo, las dos nos queríamos como si de verdad perteneciéramos a la misma familia. Para mí, ella siempre será mi abuela y ahora que se ha ido, me quedo con la conciencia tranquila, porqué yo la amé y la cuidé en vida mucho más de lo que lo hizo su propia familia._

Yo no puedo creer que ella se haya atrevido a decirlo, puedo ver qué mamá se molesta al escuchar sus últimas palabras, pero aunque nos duela, creo que todos sabemos que es la verdad. Cuando termina el funeral, Candy camina rápidamente hacía la salida, pareciera que está huyendo de algo. Yo solo la sigo con la mirada, mientras me debato entre ir detrás de ella o no.

\- Creo que deberías alcanzarla y hablar con ella - Me dice Rose, mientras aprieta mi hombro.

Yo volteo a ver a mi hermana, ella me conoce tan bien que sabe exactamente qué es lo que estoy pensando. Me doy cuenta de que ella tiene razón, así que comienzo a caminar detrás de Candy, lo más rápido que puedo. Vaya que la pecosa camina rápido, tanto, que se me hace difícil alcanzarla.

Ella se detiene cerca de la reja, parece que está tomando aire, yo me detengo a unos metros de ella y respiro profundo en un intento de serenarme.

\- ¡Es el momento! – Me digo, mientras comienzo a avanzar hacia donde ella se encuentra.

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA CHICAS, SORRY POR DEJARLAS CON EL PENDIENTE DURANTE TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO.**

 **\- Kata78: Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que te guste. :)**

 **\- Blanca 73: Sorry Blanca, pero se me dificulta mucho escribir en fin de semana, pero no fue tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?**

 **\- Guest: Gracias por tu sugerencia, yo me he dado cuenta de que a veces tarda varios minutos en cargarse el nuevo capítulo y aparecer en la página de historias, lo que yo hago cuando me ganan las ansias, es copiar el link de la historia y cambiarle el numerito que está solo, entre dos barras diagonales, por el número de capítulo que se supone se actualizó.**

 **\- Guest: No, era un capítulo diferente, pero luego tarda en reflejarse.**

 **\- Balderas: Honrada me siento al saber que lees mi historia al levantarte, gracias.**

 **\- Celestte: Deseo concedido, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Y sobre lo que comentaste de la historia, no parece, se encendió la pasión entre ellos… Con eso lograron olvidarse del mal momento.**

 **\- Elo Andrew: Es que Candy también esta media sonsa e hizo enojar mucho a Albert. Aquí te dejo lo que pasó en esa noche fría y lluviosa, donde se dieron mucho amor.. :)**

 **\- Pivoine3: Creo que la mayoría atesora recuerdos con las abuelas consentidoras. Perdón si voy a paso lento con eso del reencuentro, pero es para darle más emoción… :D**

 **\- Alebeth: Ya en el siguiente capítulo comienza la mera acción.. jaja.**

 **\- ALY: Prometo no hacerlas sufrir más, ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrán por qué se alejaron, se los prometo.**

 **\- Fiorella: Tienes mucha razón, en esa edad uno no piensa mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos… Y los celos son lo peor de lo peor, aunque a veces es inevitable sentirlos. Por el momento solo podrán saber lo que siente Albert, aunque prometo que después le tocará a Candy decir lo que ha sentido.**

 **\- Moonlove: Claro que puedes decirme Canulita, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Carolina, pero pueden decirme como quieran… :). Primero que nada, gracias a ti y a quienes recomendaron la historia, no imaginé que sería tan bien aceptada, ya que mis anteriores historias habían sido sobre Terry. Regresando a tus comentarios, me sacaste varias risas mientras los leía, te juro que me encantaría responderlos todos, pero creo que no acabaría hoy, pero bueno, te agradezco infinitamente por el tiempo que empleaste en escribir cada palabra. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **\- E.K.V.V.: Tienes razón, creo que es cuando estamos en los 20s, que comenzamos a tener relaciones mucho más maduras, ya que en la adolescencia, entre las hormonas y el hecho de que uno no sabe ni donde tiene la cabeza, las relaciones suelen ser mucho más inestables (Aunque no en todos los casos). Gracias por tus palabras, ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **\- JUJO: Perdón por hacerte sufrir, pero ya volví con más.. :)**

 **Es verdad lo que dices sobre el padre de Albert, pero a veces así son los padres, yo digo que nunca seré así con mi hija, pero bueno, ya me veré en algunos años, cuando ella sea una adolescente. Tanto Rose como Candy, son chicas listas, que saben bien como conseguir lo que quieren, de hecho quise hacer sus personalidades un poco parecidas. Morí de risa con eso de "llorando atrás de él, como perrito pegado a su amo", viéndolo de esa manera, hasta a mí me da ternura, jajaja.**

 **En los próximos capítulos se sabrá que fue lo que hicieron en esos años de separación (obvio primero se sabrá lo que hizo Albert, ya después se sabrá de Cady)**

 **\- Gabriela Infante: Ya en el próximo capítulo comenzarás a entender todo, lo prometo. Gracias por seguirme en la lectura.**

 **\- Enamorada: Candy corrió primero, jajaja, sobre por qué terminaron…. Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo :). Ya sé que este Albert es diferente al Albert de siempre, en sí, esa era la idea cuando comencé a escribir la historia.**

 **\- Rubí: Claro que tenía la intención de plasmar como había sido su primera vez, pero quise hacerlo en un capítulo por separado, porque sabía que iba a ser largo.**

 **\- Eydie Chong: Gracias a ti por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **\- Susy: Gracias a ti por tus bonitas palabras, creo que a veces es bonito recordar esos tiempo de adolescencia, yo tengo un sobrino de 16 años y hay ocasiones en que mi hermana parece no entenderlo, creo que a veces olvidamos que nosotros también tuvimos esa edad.**

 **\- Biank: Me alegra ver que apoyan las nuevas historias, te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic. Ahora sí que como en el juego de la papa, estás caliente, caliente…**

 **\- Madel Rios: Concuerdo contigo en todo lo que me escribiste. Sobre lo que dices de las personalidades de Albert y Candy, tienes toda la razón, en el animé, en el manga y en el CCFS, ellos son completamente diferentes.**

 **He tenido la fortuna de leer varios fics de Albert, algunos muy buenos, por no decir excelentes, pero he notado que, en la mayoría de los casos, se trata de la misma trama, mostrando al Albert maduro, intachable, casi perfecto, quien siempre ha sido el mejor amigo y protector incondicional de Candy, que se enamora de ella (y ella de él) y que por alguna chingadera del destino, tienen que luchar por defender su amor.**

 **Fue por esa razón que me decidí a escribir algo un poquitín diferente, te confieso que a mí me encanta hacer ese tipo de cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, es como si una voz maligna en mi cabeza me incitara a hacerlo, jajaja. De hecho, en mi última historia casi me linchan mis queridas fans por cierto giro que le di a la trama y a la personalidad de algunos personajes…**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, es por eso que este Albert puberto – adolescente - adulto, es de una personalidad diferente al de la historia original.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE SABRÁ TODO… ÑACA, ÑACA…**

 **ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA, PERO SI NO, EL MIERCOLES SIN FALTA SUBO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO. GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**


	10. Un pedazo de papel

Ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprende que el día del cumpleaños de Candy me ponga tan melancólico, ya que muchos de los acontecimientos importantes de nuestra relación, ocurrieron ese mismo día, aunque en diferentes años.

Se suponía que terminando el ciclo escolar yo me regresaría a Escocia con mis padres, pero eso no pasó, mi abuela volvió a hablar con papá y lo convenció de que yo me quedara el último año de la preparatoria con ella. Mi padre tenía previsto que al siguiente año, yo entraría a la universidad de Oxford, y por lo tanto, me tendría que regresar al Reino Unido, por eso no opuso tanta resistencia. Aunque en realidad, yo tenía unos planes muy diferentes a los suyos.

Toda familia llegó a Chicago a mediados de junio, para pasar el día de mi cumpleaños conmigo, una vez más, me hicieron un festejo muy sencillo en casa de la abuela. Ese año, Candy me regaló un par de entradas para ir a ver a Coldplay, ya que el grupo iba a dar un concierto en la ciudad, un par de semanas más tarde. Yo estaba más que emocionado, Coldplay era uno de mis grupos favoritos y moría por ir a verlos, obviamente con ella.

Mis padres solo estuvieron tres semanas en la ciudad, mi hermana se quedó conmigo hasta finales de julio. Recuerdo que durante esas seis semanas, yo casi no le vi ni el polvo a Rose, ya que ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Stear, aunque de vez en cuando, salíamos los cuatro juntos. Ese fue el mejor verano de todos, Candy y yo salíamos a pasear diariamente, el parque era nuestro sitio favorito para ir a descansar; a veces hacíamos picnics sobre los árboles y compartíamos todo, hasta el sándwich.

Hacíamos el amor siempre que teníamos oportunidad, era común que después de hacerlo, yo me quedara embelesado contemplando su cuerpo perfecto. Para el final de las vacaciones, yo conocía de memoria la anatomía de Candy y la ubicación exacta de cada lunar, de cada peca, de cada vello y de alguna que otra cicatriz, que dejaba en evidencia a la niña traviesa que ella fue.

No sé por qué, pero cuando entramos de nuevo a la escuela, mi atractivo con las chicas aumentó de manera significativa, sobre todo con las de noveno y décimo grado. Era común que ellas me siguieran con la mirada y suspiraran ante mi presencia, mientras que las más aventadas, se acercaban a mí para preguntarme mi nombre. A mi me parecía gracioso, pero a Candy no le causaba tanta gracia.

Ese año me nombraron capitán del equipo de futbol y Candy se metió por primera vez al equipo de las porristas, supongo que para estar cerca de mí y poder espantar a todo ese grupo de moscas, que amenazaban con quererse parar en su bizcocho. A mí me encantaba verla celosa, creo que hasta me parecían tiernos sus celos, aunque algunas veces llegamos a discutir por culpa de ellos. Pero lo que Candy parecía ignorar, era que yo no tenía ojos para nadie más, solo para ella.

Mi abuela solía decirme que yo había embarnecido, Candy solía burlarse de mi, diciendo que yo había "embarneycido", haciendo referencia ese estúpido dinosaurio morado y a los kilos de más que había adquirido en los últimos dos años, gracias a ellas. Yo sabía que no estaba gordo, pero estaba consciente de que no era aquel muchachito alto y flaco que había llegado a Chicago algunos años atrás.

Los fines de semana los pasábamos en su casa, específicamente en su cuarto, escuchando música. Yo siempre le dedicaba alguna canción, entre las muchas que le dedique, estuvieron la de "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith, la de "Secret Smile" de Semisonic y sobre todo la de "Yellow" de Coldplay.

En esa época mi vida era bella y sin muchas preocupaciones. A menudo, ella y yo nos poníamos a soñar en cómo sería nuestro futuro juntos, los dos habíamos acordado que nos casaríamos a los 25 años y que viviríamos en Escocia, pero que visitaríamos a la abuela durante todas las vacaciones. Ambos podíamos pasarnos horas platicando acerca de nuestra vida futura, al final, siempre terminábamos discutiendo sobre el número de hijos que íbamos a tener, ella quería fueran tres, yo quería que fueran dos, un niño y una niña, tal como mi hermana y yo.

Después de las vacaciones de invierno, mi padre comenzó a preparar todo para mi ingreso a la universidad de Oxford. Lo que él no lo sabía, era que yo no pensaba irme a estudiar a esa ciudad, si no que mi intención era quedarme en la Universidad de Chicago, para poder estar cerca de mi novia. La señora White no podía costearle a su hija una carrera en una universidad de prestigio, por lo que Candy estudiaría enfermería en los Colegios Comunitarios de Chicago.

Yo no quería mantener una relación a distancia con Candy, como la que mantenían Stear y Rose, quienes solo podían verse unas cuantas veces al año; por esa razón metí mi solicitud para entrar a la Universidad de Chicago, sin que papá se enterara. Mi abuela me brindó su apoyo durante todo el proceso, aunque para ser sincero, no tuve ningún problema para ser aceptado, ya que tenía un excelente promedio, era un excelente jugador de futbol, y además, había pasado el examen de admisión con un promedio superior al resto. Lo único que me faltaba era decírselo a mis padres, y ciertamente, esa era la parte más difícil de todas.

La primera vez que intenté decírselo a papá, fue durante el funeral de Janet, la única hermana de mi abuela, quien falleció a finales de abril de ese año. Mi padre, quien era el único que había convivido con ella, acompañó a mi abuela al funeral, el cual se realizó en la casa que Janet tenía en Lakewood. Janet era viuda y no había podido tener hijos, por lo que le heredó todo a su hermana, incluyendo esa casa.

Antes de mi padre se regresara a Londres, yo me acerqué a él, con el propósito de hablarle acerca de mis futuras intenciones.

\- Papá, he estado pensando y… creo que después de todo no me gustaría irme a estudiar a Oxford…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Bueno, aquí también hay muy buenas universidades, la de Chicago es una de las más reconocidas y prestigiosas del mundo, yo podría estudiar ahí.

\- Mira Albert, desde la época de tu bisabuelo, todos los Andrew que han existido en la familia han estudiado en la universidad de Oxford, y tú no vas a ser la excepción, así que vete borrando esa idea estúpida de la cabeza. En estos dos últimos años he sido muy condescendiente contigo, pero no voy a dejar que mi único hijo varón estudie en cualquier universidad americana, ¿entendiste?

Yo me quedé frío con su respuesta, en ese momento estábamos los dos solos, así que preferí quedarme callado; pensé, estúpidamente, que si trataba ese tema cuando toda la familia estuviera presente, tal vez podría conseguir una respuesta diferente de su parte, así que dejé ese tema por la paz durante el siguiente mes.

Toda la familia regresó a Chicago a principios de junio, ellos solo estarían dos semanas y se suponía que yo me regresaría con ellos a Londres. Mi padre propuso que pasáramos el fin de semana en la recién adquirida casa de Lakewood, recuerdo que la abuela y Stear nos acompañaron. Yo invité a Candy, pero en esa ocasión su mamá no le dio permiso de ir, ya que tenían un compromiso importante en esos días.

Reconozco que nunca había estado en ese lugar y a decir verdad, me quedé maravillado con lo hermoso que era; un extenso bosque rodeaba toda la propiedad y había un gran lago, de aguas cristalinas, como a medio kilómetro de la casa. En ese momento pensé que, de haber sabido que Lakewood era así de bello, habría acompañado antes a la abuela a visitar a su hermana.

Esa noche, mientras todos estábamos reunidos para cenar, decidí hacer pública mi decisión de quedarme en Chicago, aprovechando que mi padre había sacado a relucir el tema.

\- Ya está todo listo para tu llegada a la universidad, Rose se hizo cargo de buscar un departamento cerca del campus, para que vivan los dos juntos – Me dijo mi padre.

\- Sí, es un departamento muy grande, te va a gustar – Añadió Rose.

\- Papá, yo no voy a ir a Oxford, ya te lo había dicho.

En ese momento, un silencio abismal se hizo presente en la mesa, mientras que mi padre me fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Creo que fui muy claro al respecto…

\- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo no quiero irme de aquí?

\- Eso no está a discusión, ya te lo había dicho…

\- Pues no voy a ir a Oxford y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, ya fui aceptado en la universidad de Chicago y es ahí donde voy a estudiar.

La cara de mi padre se puso roja de ira – Yo no pienso pagar otra universidad…

\- No lo hagas, me ofrecieron una beca y la abuela está dispuesta a apoyarme.

Papá le lanzó una mirada asesina a su madre, después volvió a dirigirse a mí – Déjate de estupideces Albert, he dicho que vas a estudiar en Oxford y vas a estudiar en Oxford – Me dijo, levantando su tono de voz.

En ese momento me sentí tan molesto, que me levanté rápidamente de la mesa, tirando sin querer la silla que estaba detrás de mí.

\- ¡Siéntate ahora mismo! !Y no quiero volver a escuchar una sola palabra al respecto! Sé muy bien por qué estás haciendo todo esto, pero no voy a dejar que eches por la borda todo tu futuro, por culpa de un estúpido amor de adolescencia – Gritó mi padre.

\- ¡No! Y no voy a dejar que sigas mangoneándome, yo no soy uno de tus empleados que puedes manejar a tu antojo, estoy harto de que siempre decidas por mí, sin siquiera consultar mi opinión – Yo estaba tan furioso, que pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como no quería que me vieran llorar, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Albert! !Regresa en este mismo instante!

Yo seguí caminando sin prestarle atención.

\- !Albert! Si te vas, te juro que te voy a desheredar…

Yo salí de la casa y azoté la puerta a mi paso, sentía las lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas, poco me importaba si me desheredaba o no, está vez estaba decidido a hacer valer mi opinión. Caminé por varios minutos hasta que llegué a la carretera, no llevaba dinero y tampoco pasaba ningún carro para pedirle un raite, pero eso no me detendría, así que seguí caminando. Un par de minutos después, un coche se paró al lado mío, al voltear, me di cuenta de que se trataba de George.

\- Sube – Me dijo.

\- No voy a regresar a la casa.

\- No voy a llevarte a la casa, te voy a llevar al departamento de tu abuela.

Yo volteé a ver a George bastante sorprendido - Te vas a meter en problemas si me ayudas…

\- No será la primera vez, además, tu padre está tan furioso que no creo que se dé cuenta de que salí a auxiliarte.

Yo sonreí y me subí al carro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la abuela iba sentada en el asiento de atrás.

\- Abue, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- No pensaba quedarme a discutir con tu padre, él está muy molesto conmigo y lo mejor que puedo hacer, es esperar a que se le baje el coraje.

Me sentí feliz al darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, si mi padre quería darme la espalda y desheredarme, no me importaba, sabía que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de mi abuela.

Durante la siguiente semana no supe nada de mis padres, la única que fue a verme fue Rose, quien estaba muy preocupada por mí. Unos días antes de que ellos se regresaran, papá fue a verme a la casa para hacer las paces.

\- Hijo, he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón, he sido muy inflexible contigo, así que no pienso oponerme más en tu decisión de quedarte aquí.

\- Gracias papá…

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tratar más a tu novia, ¿por qué no la invitas a pasar unos días en Lakewood? La última vez que fuimos fue un completo desastre, quiero pasar un tiempo agradable con ustedes.

Yo estaba un poco desconcertado – No sé si su mamá le dé permiso - Le dije.

\- Pregúntale y me confirmas, me gustaría que nos fuéramos mañana.

Una vez que mi padre se fue del departamento, yo fui a buscar a Candy a su casa y le conté de la propuesta de papá, ella estaba muy emocionada con la idea. Cuando llegó su madre del trabajo, ella le pidió permiso y se lo concedieron. Partimos hacia Lakewood al día siguiente, muy temprano. Esa vez solo fuimos mis padres, mi hermana, Candy y yo.

Recuerdo que ese día la pasamos muy bien, caminamos por el bosque, nadamos por el lago, dimos una vuelta en un viejo bote. Por la noche, nos fuimos a cambiar para bajar a cenar, yo me sentía feliz de que las cosas por fin se hubiera solucionado.

Cuando bajé al comedor, noté que Candy estaba platicando con mi padre en la estancia, los dos se veían muy serios.

\- Piénsalo Candy – Le decía papá, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella.

Los dos se asustaron cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia - ¿Qué tiene que pensar? – Pregunté.

\- Le comentaba a Candy, que mañana temprano podíamos ir todos juntos a dar un paseo por el lago, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque a decir verdad se veía un poco aturdida. En ese momento mamá nos llamó para cenar, así que todos pasamos al comedor, Candy permaneció en silencio durante toda la cena, me dio la impresión de que estaba triste, cuando terminó de comer, se disculpó con todos y se fue a su cuarto, su actitud me dejó muy confundido.

Una vez que todos se fueron a dormir, me escabullí hasta su habitación. Yo me sorprendí mucho cuando entré y la encontré llorando.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunté asustado.

\- Nada...

\- ¿Nada? Nadie llora por nada.

\- Solo estoy un poco melancólica, extraño mucho a mi mamá…

Abracé a Candy con fuerza, después comencé a besarla tiernamente.

\- Te amo… te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Me dijo ella.

\- Claro que lo sé, yo también te amo…

Los dos comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y sin darnos cuenta terminamos haciendo el amor. Una vez más, yo me quedé dormido entre sus brazos, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en la habitación. Al levantarme, vi que había una pequeña nota en el buró.

 _Lo siento Albert, no puedo seguir a tu lado, desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de alguien más y no quiero seguir engañándote, ni engañándome a mí misma. Perdona si te hago daño con mis palabras, pero no puedo seguir contigo, por favor no me busques…_

Yo me quedé completamente pasmado, unas horas antes me había dicho que me amaba y ahora me dejaba un pedazo de papel diciéndome que estaba enamorada de otro. Si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que tiene mucho sentido que ella hubiera estado llorando, de seguro ya tenía planeado terminar conmigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Yo me pregunté desde que hora se había ido ella y como le había hecho para regresarse sola a Chicago, entre otras muchas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza y que clamaban una respuesta de su parte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me vestí y caminé rápidamente hasta la habitación de George, le pedí de favor que me llevara a Chicago, a casa de Candy, yo necesitaba que ella me repitiera en la cara todo lo que había escrito en ese papel.

Creo que ese fue el viaje más largo de mi vida, por más que el carro avanzaba, yo sentía que nunca íbamos a llegar a Chicago. Cuando estábamos por llegar a su casa, pude distinguir a dos personas abrazadas en la entrada, conforme iba acercándose el carro, reconocí las dos figuras, eran Candy y Terry, y el muy idiota hasta estaba llorando, supongo de felicidad. Sentí una rabia incontenible, por un momento pensé en bajarme y decirles sus verdades, pero me di cuenta de que no valía la pena.

\- Vámonos George, quiero regresar a Lakewood – Le dije con voz temblorosa, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito.

George se dio la vuelta y condujo de regreso hasta el pequeño poblado, cuando llegué, mis padres ya estaba bastante preocupado por nosotros.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó mi madre.

\- Fui a dar una vuelta…

\- ¿Y Candy? – Preguntó mi padre.

\- Se fue…

Yo comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, lo que menos quería era hablar con ellos, después de avanzar unos metros me detuve y me dirigí a mi padre – Voy a regresar con ustedes, voy a entrar a la universidad de Oxford…

2016

Después de dar el primer paso, veo a Terry a la distancia, tal parece que él la está esperando. El inglés comienza a caminar hacia ella y cuando están frente a frente, los dos se abrazan.

Por un instante me siento como en un "Déjà vu", debe ser una maldita y cruel broma del destino, no puedo creer que me encuentre en la misma situación en la que estaba hace diez años. Creo que Terry hizo gala de su mejor actuación cuando habló con mi hermana, porque ni está en Nueva York, y aparentemente tampoco está soltero.

Retrocedo unos pasos, me siento como un verdadero idiota, creyendo que, tal vez, podría solucionar las cosas con Candy... ¡Qué imbécil! Lo único bueno, es que al parecer ellos no me han visto, si no, aparte de todo hubiera tenido que cargar con esa humillación. Creo que una vez más he sido demasiado ingenuo, pero ya no lo seré más, así que por mi parte los dos se pueden ir al demonio, otra vez.

Regreso hacia donde están mi madre y mi hermana, Rose me mira confundida, pero no dice nada. Ella sabe que no es prudente mencionar el nombre de Candy enfrente de mamá, no después de lo que dijo en el funeral.

\- Creo que me voy a ir a la casa, me está doliendo la cabeza. ¿Vienen conmigo? - Nos pregunta mi madre.

\- Yo creo que voy a pasar a un bar, tengo ganas de un trago.

Las dos voltean a verme sorprendidas, ellas saben que yo no suelo beber - Yo voy contigo - Me dice Rose.

\- Solo llévenme a tomar el taxi y después se van - Nos pide mamá y después comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

Rose voltea a ver a George - ¿Vienes con nosotros? - Le pregunta, mientras roza discretamente la mano de él.

George asiente con la cabeza.

Después de que mamá toma el taxi, los tres comenzamos a caminar por la acera, en busca de un bar. Tal parece que es el día de los reencuentros, porque al momento de dar vuelta a la cuadra, nos encontramos de frente con Stear, pero él no va solo, una simpática mujer de lentes y una niña pequeña, idéntica a él, lo acompañan.

\- ¡Rose! - Exclama él, visiblemente aturdido.

Creo que mi hermana está igual o peor que él, por un momento se siente un silencio incómodo, después de algunos segundos, mi hermana se decide a hablar - Hola Stear, ¡qué sorpresa!...

\- No sabía que habías regresado a...

\- No, solo estoy de visita, mi abuela murió y venimos a su entierro.

\- Ah, sí, Candy me comentó algo de eso… Lo siento mucho - Responde Stear tartamudeando, como suele hacer cuando está nervioso. Él da un paso al frente, después se arrepiente y vuelve a retroceder.

La acompañante de Stear voltea a ver a mi hermana con curiosidad, luego toma a Stear de la mano. Otro silencio incómodo se hace presente, el cual se rompe cuando él decide hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

\- Paty, ella es Rosemary, una vieja amiga y él es Albert, su hermano. Albert, Rose; ella es Patricia, mi esposa y ella es Janis, mi hija.

Las dos mujeres se observan por un momento y después se extienden la mano, mi hermana se acerca a la pequeña niña y la observa con detenimiento.

\- Por Dios Stear, es igualita a ti. Veo que cumpliste tu deseo de tener una niña... – Le dice Rose, dejando salir un gran suspiro - Felicidades, ¡es hermosa!

\- Stear sonríe, pero puede notarse una gran melancolía en sus ojos – Gracias Rose - Le responde.

\- Bueno, me despido, nosotros tenemos que ir a... Bueno... tenemos un asunto... Algo importante que...

\- Sí, comprendo Rose.

Los dos se quedan inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer, mi hermana toma la iniciativa y se acerca a él para darle la mano, después se despide de su esposa y de su hija, yo hago lo mismo.

Mi hermana comienza a caminar, visiblemente impresionada, George y yo la seguimos. Ella permanece en silencio las siguientes 5 calles, me doy cuenta de que ese encuentro la dejó bastante afectada, pero tal parece que el más afectado de todos es George, quién fue ignorado completamente por mi hermana durante todo ese tiempo y quién por primera vez, no puede ocultar la tristeza en su rostro.

Entramos al bar y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vemos vacía. Cuando el mesero se acerca, mi hermana pide un whisky doble, yo pido lo mismo que ella, George se levanta y se disculpa con nosotros, nos da un pretexto tonto y después se va, mientras que Rose lo sigue con la mirada.

\- Que coincidencia encontrarnos con Stear, ¿no crees? - Le digo yo, después de varios minutos, con la intención de romper el silencio que reina entre nosotros.

\- Sí...

\- Te puedo preguntar algo...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué terminaste con Stear?

\- ¿Por qué terminaste con Candy?...

Yo sonrío - Si tú me cuentas tu historia, te prometo que te contaré la mía...

Mi hermana se queda pensativa por un momento - Fue por ti... Por defenderte a ti...

Yo la observo sin poder entender lo que ella está diciendo.

* * *

 **AY, AHORA SÍ SE ME HIZO REQUETE TARDE, PENSÉ QUE NO IBA A ACABAR EL CAPÍTULO A TIEMPO, PERDÓN SI NO PUEDO COMENTAR MUCHO, PERO TENGO EL TIEMPO ENCIMA.**

 **SI TENGO UN CHANCECITO EN LA TARDE, LES RESPONDO SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS, LES MANDO UN SALUDO MUY AFECTUOSO, BONITO DÍA.**


	11. Confesiones

2006

Una vez que estuve en mi cuarto, lloré como nunca había llorado en toda mi vida, nunca imaginé que el amor pudiera ser tan doloroso. En ese momento yo detestaba a Candy con todas mis fuerzas, no entendía como ella había podido ser capaz de engañarme de esa manera, de enamorarme de esa manera, para poder botarme después, como si fuera un trapo viejo.

Regresamos a Chicago a la mañana siguiente, yo solo pasé a casa de la abuela a despedirme de ella y a recoger mis cosas, ella estaba muy sorprendida con mi decisión, también se veía triste, pero no me dijo nada, solo se acercó a mí y me dio su bendición, mientras que me pedía que me cuidara mucho. Dos días después estábamos llegando a Londres, mi hermana, mi padre y yo, solo estuvimos esa noche en la ciudad, ya que papá nos llevó a Oxford a primera hora del día siguiente.

La universidad de Oxford está dividida en varios colegios independientes entre sí, yo estudié en el colegio Christ Church, donde mi padre tenía un gran amigo suyo de toda la vida, el cual trabajaba dentro de ese colegio, con un puesto muy importante. Ese amigo fue quien consiguió que mi hermana y yo entráramos a la universidad, sin necesidad de tanta prueba y papeleo. A mi llegada, papá me llevó directamente con él, ya que yo todavía tenía que presentar algunas entrevistas, como mera formalidad.

Después de terminar de hacer todos los trámites que me hacían falta, mi padre me llevó al departamento que yo compartiría con mi hermana y una hora más tarde se regresó a Londres. Rose ya me estaba esperando en nuestro departamento, creo que ella era la más feliz de todos y estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que otra vez estuviéramos juntos. Yo también me sentía feliz de poder estar con ella, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón, una inmensa tristeza se hacía presente.

Ese semestre fue el más duro de todos, recuerdo que yo me la pasaba encencerrado durante mis tiempos libres y lloraba casi todas las noches hasta quedarme dormido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi hermana se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pesar de que nunca le conté nada de lo que había sucedido. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, brindándome todo su apoyo y su cariño.

Esa navidad la pasamos en Escocia, yo le hable a mi abuela en la mañana del 24, para desearle felices fiestas, ya que ella no iba a poder acompañarnos ese año, ni ninguno de los que vinieron. Esa fue la primera ocasión en que ella me habló de Candy.

 _\- Hola abue, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien hijo, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?_

 _\- Muy bien abue, ya sabes, le estoy echando muchas ganas al estudio… ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato?_

 _\- Voy a estar en la casa, Candy va a cenar conmigo…._

 _\- Ah, qué bien…_ \- Le respondí, mientras sentía que mi corazón se me oprimía lentamente.

 _\- Albert, ¿Por qué no me marcas en la noche? Me gustaría mucho que hablaras con ella, creo que tú y Candy deben platicar de muchas cosas, ella me dijo que…_

 _\- Abue, discúlpame, pero me tengo que ir, mi papá va a utilizar el teléfono y me está apurando. Solo quería desearte feliz Navidad y espero que te la pases muy bien, te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos, adiós._

Yo me sentí mal por colgarle a la abuela, pero lo que menos quería era platicar sobre Candy, escuchar su nombre me dolía demasiado y nunca me he considerado un hombre masoquista.

Stear llegó a Escocia dos días después de Año Nuevo, para pasar una semana con mi hermana, durante ese tiempo yo me fui al departamento de Oxford, argumentando que tenía que hacer unos trámites de la universidad, aunque la verdad es que su presencia me resultaba sumamente incómoda.

Durante esa época, un rumor proveniente de Chicago llegó hasta mis oídos. Yo aún tenía contacto con algunos compañeros de la preparatoria a través del Messenger y fue justamente uno de mis antiguos compañeros del equipo de futbol, el que me dijo que, al parecer, Candy estaba embarazada. Leer eso fue un golpe muy duro para mí, creo que en ese instante la odie con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi primera reacción fue la negación, no podía creer que el inglés ese, aparte de haberme bajado la novia, la hubiera embarazado. Tres personas más me hicieron comentarios similares, una de ellas hasta se atrevió a insinuar que yo era el padre, yo negué todo rotundamente, dejando muy en claro que ella y yo ya habíamos terminado y que no la había visto en varios meses. Como la duda no me dejaba en paz, le pedí a mi hermana que le sacara información fidedigna a su novio, pero Stear le dijo que todo eso era una gran mentira, por lo que yo me quedé un poco más tranquilo. Al final, yo terminé bloqueando a todos mis contactos de Chicago, para que no me siguieran mortificando con sus estupideces.

Ese verano Rose se fue a Chicago y yo me quedé en Oxford, en un curso de verano. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese entonces, era encontrarme de nuevo con Candy y verla feliz con el estúpido inglés ese. Mi abuela me pidió que fuera a visitarla, pero la verdad es que no quise hacerlo, ya que ella seguía insistiendo con que hablara con Candy, que era importante, que teníamos que solucionar nuestros problemas y bla, bla, bla. Yo estaba seguro de que mi abuela desconocía el motivo de nuestra ruptura, por eso defendía tanto a la pecosa, pero yo no pensaba doblegar mi orgullo herido, de ninguna manera.

El día de mi cumpleaños lo pasé en Londres con mis papás, después de cenar con ellos, me subí a mi habitación y me puse a revisar mi correo en busca de tarjetas de felicitación de mis amigos, pero lo que encontré, fue mucho más que eso. Ahí estaba, entre todo ese mundo de mensajes, un correo de Candice White, una sola palabra estaba escrita en el asunto del correo: "PERDÓNAME".

¿Perdóname? ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo perdón, después de romperme el corazón en mil pedazos? Yo me sentí furioso al leer esas palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía a buscarme después de un año? ¿De verdad creía que yo iba a responderle? Obviamente yo tenía dignidad y no iba a perderla por ella, ella había tomado su decisión un año atrás y ahora tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos. Yo no iba a ser su premio de consolación.

No me atreví a borrar el mensaje, pero tampoco quería tenerlo ahí, por qué sabía que tarde o temprano me ganaría la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que decía ese correo, así que decidí dejar de usar esa cuenta para siempre. Yo salí de mi habitación y busqué a George, lo llevé conmigo y le pedí que escribiera una contraseña cualquiera para mi cuenta.

\- ¿Una contraseña? – Me preguntó, bastante confundido.

\- Sí, una contraseña, que solo tú sepas… Y no quiero que me la digas nunca, ¿entendiste?

\- Está bien – George se acercó a mi laptop y comenzó a teclear varias letras, después de eso, apretó ENTER – Listo – Me dijo y se fue de mi habitación.

El siguiente semestre regresé a la universidad decidido a olvidar a Candy, ya no iba a dejar que su recuerdo me siguiera afectando, así que comencé a salir por las noches y me relacioné con muchas mujeres bellas, lo único que pedía, era que no fueran rubias, bajitas, de ojos verdes ni pecosas. Mi fabuloso plan no salió como yo esperaba, al final de cada encuentro sexual, yo terminaba sintiéndome vacío y el recuerdo de ella seguía estando más presente que nunca.

Rose solía molestarse conmigo, siempre me decía que esa no era la manera de solucionar las cosas, y tenía razón, pero en ese momento yo no lo quería aceptar. Durante esos meses yo terminé de alejarme por completo de mi abuela, estaba cansado de que siempre que yo le marcaba, ella me hablara de Candy. Su nieto era yo y sin embargo, parecía que la abuela la prefería a ella.

Esa Navidad la pasamos en Londres, Stear fue a visitar a Rose con la intención de cenar y convivir con nosotros. Recuerdo que yo llegué el mero 24, por la noche, justo cuando toda la familia se encontraba cenando, además, iba acompañado de Sasha, mi última conquista, quien era una chica cinco años mayor que yo, que había conocido en la fiesta de un compañero. Ella era una pelirroja despampanante, de anchas caderas y grandes senos, yo solo la quería para una cosa, que ciertamente, ella sabía hacer muy bien.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Sasha, mi padre casi se atraganta con la comida al ver el diminuto vestido rojo que ella traía puesto, mientras que mi hermana la observaba de pies a cabeza, con la boca abierta. Recuerdo que Stear me miró con enojo y sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, Rose lo siguió desconcertada. Yo me senté con Sasha a la mesa, sin dar ninguna explicación y comencé a cenar.

Casi una hora más tarde, Stear bajó con sus maletas y se despidió de mis padres, para después salir de la casa. Rose ni siquiera bajó, así que yo subí a ver qué era lo que había pasado, cuando entré a su cuarto, la encontré hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo único que me dijo era que quería estar sola. Yo respete su decisión, porque comprendía perfectamente lo que era pasar por una ruptura dolorosa y no querer hablar al respecto. Esa fue la última vez que Stear visitó a mi hermana.

Como no quería estar en casa, me fui con la Sasha a un club nocturno y por azares del destino, Terry también estaba ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él notará mi presencia, para ese entonces yo estaba en pleno faje con la pelirroja. Si los ojos de Terry hubieran sido pistolas, yo hubiera muerto esa misma noche, creo que nunca me habían mirado con tanto odio. Él se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia mí, para después propinarme tremendo derechazo que me dejó tirado en el suelo.

Él se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y salió del lugar, sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder. Sobra decir que yo estaba realmente furioso, o sea, primero me quitaba a Candy y luego me golpeaba sin ninguna razón aparente.

\- ¡vaya pendejo! - pensé, mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Yo seguí con mi plan de olvido por seis meses más, hasta que me di cuenta de que por más que me metiera con mil y un mujeres, Candy iba a seguir tatuada en mi corazón. Para ese entonces su recuerdo ya no era tan doloroso, era más bien como una pequeña espina clavada en el dedo, que sabes que está ahí presente y hasta llegas a acostumbrarte a su presencia, sin que te cause ninguna molestia, pero cuando menos te lo esperas, te lástima y te vuelve a doler.

Durante los siguientes dos años, no tuve ningún tipo de noticia de Candy. Para cuando terminé mi carrera, la comunicación con la abuela era nula, los únicos que hablaban con ella, eran papá y Rose. Después de su rompimiento con Stear, mi hermana tampoco regresó a Chicago, por lo que ella también dejó de frecuentarla.

Una vez que me gradué de la universidad, mi padre quiso que yo comenzara a involucrarme con los negocios familiares, pero eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento, así que tomé mis maletas y me regalé un año sabático, durante el cual me fui de safari a África. Al regresar, me la pasé viajando de aquí para allá, viviendo a expensas de mis padres. Fue hasta que papá murió, que yo tomé el lugar que me correspondía en la empresa.

Recuerdo que fue una mañana de enero, cuando recibí la fatídica noticia de su muerte. Yo no podía creer lo que George me estaba diciendo, de inmediato mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que la fuerza mis piernas me abandonaba abruptamente. A pesar de todas las diferencias que había tenido con mi padre, yo lo amaba y me dolió mucho que él se haya ido tan repentinamente. Mi madre me pidió que yo le comunicara la noticia a la abuela, creo que ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer.

 _\- Hola abuela, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- ¡Albert, hijo! Que gusto me da escucharte, hace tanto tiempo que no hablábamos._

 _\- Abuela, tengo algo importante que decirte..._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Vas a venir a visitarme?_

 _\- No abuela, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo decírtelo._

 _\- Me asustas hijo._

 _\- Abue, papá murió en la madrugada..._

Hubo un silencio total en la línea, después de algunos segundos, pude escuchar como ella comenzaba a llorar, yo también lo hice.

 _\- Por Dios Albert, ¿cómo sucedió? - Me preguntó ella, entre sollozos._

 _\- Fue un infarto fulminante, no hubo nada que hacer por él... Lo vamos a sepultar aquí en Escocia._

 _\- Por favor, prométeme que no lo van a enterrar hasta que yo llegue..._

 _\- Te lo prometo._

 _\- Albert, me gustaría que Candy..._

 _\- Abue, no quiero ser grosero, pero acaba de morir papá, lo que menos quiero es hablar de Candy..._

 _\- Entiendo hijo, perdóname. Intentaré salir hoy mismo, te aviso a qué hora llego, para que vayan a recogerme al aeropuerto._

 _\- Si Abue, cuídate._

La abuela llegó dos días después, el funeral fue un momento muy triste para todos, mamá estaba desconsolada, igual Rose, creo que hasta George sintió la muerte de papá. Después de sepultarlo, todos nos fuimos a la casa, todo se veía tan gris, era como si una nube negra se hubiera posado sobre nosotros. Mi viejita se quedó una semana en Escocia, antes de irse, ella intentó volver a hablar conmigo sobre Candy, pero no sé lo permití.

\- Albert, necesitas dejar a un lado tu orgullo y buscar a Candy, es necesario que hables con ella.

\- Abuela, no empieces.

\- Albert, deja de ser tan testarudo y escúchame por una vez en tu vida…

\- Abuela, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero estoy harto de que siempre quieras meter a Candy en mi vida, a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella y no voy a buscarla, ni tampoco voy a hablar con ella. Así que por favor, deja de insistir, que realmente comienzas a molestarme.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento – Está bien hijo, no volveré a molestarte jamás - Después de decir esas palabras, salió de mi habitación para ir a despedirse de Rose y de mi madre. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Un par de meses después, yo tomé el mando de la empresa de mi padre, por Dios que fue difícil, ya que yo no tenía ni idea de qué carajos hacer, además de que era un completo desconocido para todos los empleados y por lo tanto, ellos no confiaban en mí. El primer año fue el más pesado, tuve que empezar por familiarizarme con todo y con todos, mi horario era extenuante, entraba a las 7 de la mañana y salía a las 11 o 12 de la noche y no tenía ni un maldito día libre. Fue en ese entonces que comencé a preguntarme si esa era la clase de vida que quería para mí... Aún hoy en día me lo pregunto, porque a pesar de tener todo lo que un hombre de 28 años pudiera desear, siempre me siento solo.

Una vez que comencé a dominar el manejo de la empresa, mi hermana empezó a salir de viaje con George, para aprender acerca de los negocios que él hacía en otros países. Fue entonces que comencé a darme cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos dos, sobre todo por la manera en que él la miraba, casi con adoración. Sus viajes comenzaron a ser más largos, de pasar unos cuantos días fuera, comenzaron a salir por dos o tres semanas. Cuando estaba en Londres, Rose no dormía en la casa y misteriosamente, siempre llegaba acompañada de George por las mañanas. A mí realmente no me molestaba, desde que había terminado con Stear, ella no había vuelto a salir con nadie, y a decir verdad, me daba gusto que ella volviera a sonreír por alguien.

Los años siguieron pasando y poco a poco fui dejando de pensar en Candy y en esa maravillosa vida que alguna vez había tenido en Chicago. El trabajo se convirtió en todo mi mundo, y como tal, yo le dedicaba muchas horas al día. De vez en cuando le hacía una que otra llamada de cortesía a la abuela, con frases cortas, solo para saber cómo se encontraba. Ella dejó de hablarme de Candy y yo de verdad se lo agradecí.

Hace un par de meses, la empresa comenzó a expandirse a otros países, razón por la cual, volví a mis antiguas jornadas de trabajo, mientras que mi hermana y George se la pasaban en negociaciones fuera de la ciudad. Después de la muerte de papá, mamá permaneció en Escocia, viviendo en nuestra casa de Ayr, con una de sus hermanas. Dos días antes de la muerte de mi viejita, mi madre me llamó para decirme que ella estaba un poco delicada de salud y que viajaría a Chicago para visitarla, yo quedé en alcanzarla una semana después, quería pasar un tiempo con ella, pero mi abuela me ganó y todo se quedó en un buen deseo.

Recuerdo que sentí mucha nostalgia cuando mi madre me habló en la madrugada, para avisarme que la abuela había muerto, víctima de una pulmonía. Creo que sobre todo sentí remordimiento, ya que ella siempre me apoyó y yo le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba. Fue en esa madrugada que el recuerdo de Candy volvió con fuerza y tal parece que no tiene intenciones de marcharse de nuevo…

2016

\- ¿A mí? ¿Y de que tenías que defenderme a mí? – Le pregunto a Rose, bastante confundido.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día de navidad, en la que llegaste con esa pelirroja pechugona?

Comienzo a reír al recordarlo – Claro… ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, después de que Stear se levantó de la mesa, yo lo seguí hasta su habitación, él estaba furioso y yo no entendía por qué, entonces comenzó a despotricar contra ti, me dijo que eras un estúpido, irresponsable, un hijo de papi, un niño mimado incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y no sé cuántas cosas más.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que yo me quedé fría cuando escuché todas esas barbaridades y poco a poco comencé a sentirme bastante molesta, hasta que le pedí que dejara de hablar mal de ti, si no quería que saliéramos mal.

\- ¿Y dejó de hacerlo?

\- Sí, aunque me miró con decepción, mientras me preguntaba cómo es que yo era capaz de defenderte. Recuerdo que pidió que escogiera de qué lado iba a estar…

\- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

\- ¿Tu que crees?... Le dije que tú eras mi único hermano y que siempre estarías por encima de todos, hasta de él mismo, porque novios podría tener muchos, pero solo tendría un hermano para el resto de mi vida. También le dije que sí me ponía a escoger, siempre, pasara lo que pasara, e hicieras lo que hicieras, siempre te escogería a ti.

\- Rose, yo nunca hubiera querido que…

\- No es tu culpa, los dos éramos demasiado orgullosos y ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer, él se fue y yo no lo detuve… Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por solucionar las cosas, ninguno de los dos quiso ser el primero en hablar, en pedir perdón y fue así como el tiempo se encargó de separarnos más y más, hasta que cada quien hizo su propia vida…

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No, no podría arrepentirme, si yo no hubiera terminado con Stear, jamás me hubiera….

\- ¿Enamorado de George?

Mi hermana me voltea a ver bastante sorprendida

\- Vamos Rose, no soy tonto, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ustedes dos, pero para serte sincero, no quise incomodarte con mis preguntas.

Ella comienza a reír – Todo es tan complicado… ¿Sabes? Stear y yo teníamos demasiados planes, solo nos faltaba un semestre para terminar la carrera, ¡un semestre! Después de graduarnos, él iba a mudarse a Londres e íbamos a vivir juntos, él iba a trabajar muy duro hasta que pudiera ahorrar lo suficiente para casarse conmigo y que formáramos nuestra propia familia, él no quería vivir a expensas del dinero de papá… Stear siempre me dijo que quería tener una hija conmigo, que se pareciera mucho a mí y que se llamara Janis, como su madre. Pero al final, nada de eso pasó…

Yo observo a mi hermana en silencio, puedo ver que las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos.

\- Tengo miedo Albert, ¿qué tal si vuelvo a ilusionarme y otra vez todo sale mal? A Stear dejé de verlo por muchos años, creo que eso me ayudó a poder olvidarlo, pero ¿y si salgo mal con George? No podría alejarme de él, aunque quisiera, él es parte de la familia, es parte de la empresa…

\- Solo tienes dos opciones, arriesgarte o vivir temerosa e infeliz por el resto de tus días…

\- No quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón…

\- No creo que George lo haga…

Rose baja la mirada y comienza a llorar, yo tomo una de sus manos y la aprieto con fuerza.

\- Te voy a decir algo con toda sinceridad, en lugar de estar aquí llorando, deberías ir a buscar a George y decirle lo mucho que lo amas…

\- Lo que en realidad quieres, es salvarte de contarme tu parte de la historia – Me responde ella, bromeando. Los dos comenzamos a reír.

\- Te prometo que al rato que llegue a casa, iré a buscarte a tu habitación para contártelo todo.

Rose se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la frente – Gracias pequeño Bert… - Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, hasta perderse de mi vista.

Me levanto y me voy a sentar en la barra, creo que voy a pedir otro whisky doble. Mientras espero a que el cantinero me sirva, noto que alguien se sienta al lado mío, el cantinero me da mi trago y yo le doy un sorbo.

\- ¿Whisky, eh? Buena elección – Me dice una voz grave que se me hace bastante conocida, al voltear, me doy cuenta de que es Terry el que está sentado a mi lado.

\- Deme uno igual – Le dice al cantinero.

Yo me pregunto qué demonios hace él en el bar, si podría estar con Candy en ese preciso momento.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no es así? – Me pregunta, mostrando su clásica media sonrisa.

\- Sí, desde esa noche de navidad, en la cual me golpeaste.

Terry comienza a reír – Discúlpame, estaba tomado.

\- Yo te vi muy sobrio…

\- Tenía mis motivos…

\- ¿Candy?

\- Sí, Candy…

Mi curiosidad puede más que yo, y me decido a lanzar la pregunta del millón, ayudado por el alcohol - ¿Y qué relación tienes con ella?

\- Es mi amiga…

\- ¿Amiga?

\- Sí, amiga…

\- Los vi abrazados hace un rato, afuera del cementerio.

\- Bueno, ¿eres policía o qué?

\- No, es simple curiosidad…

Terry le da un trago a su vaso, después comienza a hablar.

\- Ella y yo somos amigos desde hace casi diez años, retomamos nuestra amistad dos años después de que terminamos, justo el día en que murió mi abuela…

\- ¿Tú abuela murió?

\- Sí, en junio se cumplen diez años. Fue algo muy repentino, recuerdo que esa mañana desperté y me cambié para ir a la universidad, al no ver a mi abuela levantada, entré a su cuarto y la encontré muerta… Como comprenderás, ese fue un shock demasiado fuerte para mí.

\- Sí, supongo…

\- Después de que se llevaron el cuerpo, yo me quedé parado a fuera de la casa sin saber qué hacer, mi madre estaba en camino, pero no llegaría pronto. No sé por qué, pero comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Candy, de hecho me quedé parado afuera por un buen rato, hasta que la vi llegar en un taxi… Ella se sorprendió mucho de verme, no nos habíamos hablado en mucho tiempo. Lo único que pude decirle fue "Mi tita murió" y comencé a llorar, eso bastó para que Candy me abrazara, olvidando cualquier rencor que pudiera existir entre los dos.

\- Yo pensé que ustedes habían retomado su antiguo noviazgo.

\- No, yo me fui a Nueva York con mi madre y me dediqué a la actuación. La verdad es que no tuvimos mucho contacto durante varios años, fue hasta la boda de Archie y Annie, hace cuatro años, que volvimos a acercarnos.

Yo me siento bastante confundido, no esperaba escucharlo decir eso.

\- Te voy a ser sincero, hace más o menos año y medio, nuestra relación se volvió mucho más cercana, comenzamos a hablarnos diariamente, a mandarnos mensajes, yo comencé a venir a verla con más frecuencia, ella fue a visitarme en un par de ocasiones. Hace un mes vine por última vez y le propuse que se fueran a vivir conmigo a Nueva York, para intentar tener una relación más… formal.

\- ¿Y quiénes se van a ir? ¿Ella y su madre?

Terry me mira bastante desconcertado, después de unos segundos, él comienza a carcajearse con fuerza. Yo me siento un poco irritado con su reacción, creo que me está tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? – Le pregunto.

Él voltea a verme una vez más, está vez su mirada muestra un poco de curiosidad – Así que de verdad no sabes nada… ¿eh?

\- ¿Nada de qué?

Terry le pide una pluma al cantinero y comienza a escribir algo en una servilleta – Sé que probablemente me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida, pero creo que es necesario – Él me entrega el papel, puedo ver que se trata de una dirección.

\- Ve a buscar a Candy y habla con ella, los dos necesitan aclarar muchas cosas…

Dicho esto, Terry se levanta de su banco y deja unos billetes sobre la barra – Fue un gusto platicar contigo Albert, nos vemos.

Yo me quedo viendo la servilleta por un momento, preguntándome si debo ir o no, después de un par de minutos me levanto y pago mi cuenta. Al salir del bar, tomo un taxi y le doy la dirección escrita en el papel, diez minutos después, el taxista me deja enfrente de una pequeña casa. Armándome de valor, camino hasta la puerta y toco un par de veces, al no escuchar respuesta, toco varias veces más.

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

Yo puedo reconocer inmediatamente la voz de Candy, ella abre la puerta y se queda completamente petrificada al verme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta.

\- Necesito hablar contigo…

En ese momento se escucha la voz de un niño - Mami, ¿quién es?

Yo volteó a ver a Candy un poco aturdido, antes de que pueda decir palabra alguna, ella me cierra la puerta en la cara…

* * *

 **HOLA CHIQUILLAS, AQUÍ ANDO DE NUEVO, PERDÓN POR NO RESPONDER AYER A SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO YA NO ME DIO NADA DE TIEMPO :(**

 **PERO HOY SI LO HARE… :)**

 **\- Kata78: Pues sí, su padre fue el responsable de todo, y sí, si hubo consecuencias de esa entrega… :3**

 **\- Pivoine3: ¿Papi travieso? Jajajaja, que risa… Tienes razón sobre lo que dices de Stear y Rose, esa hija es la realización de una vida, que no hizo con ella… Triste!**

 **\- Aly: Así es, su papá les hizo mucho daño… Y como ellos nunca hablaron, todo se quedó en malos entendidos…**

 **\- Susy: Concuerdo completamente contigo, aunque Terry no lo hizo con la intención de hacerle daño. Gracias por el cumplido!**

 **\- MJ: Bueno, sí hubo bebé. :O**

 **Pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá un poco más de lo que pasó con Candy y con Terry durante esos diez años…**

 **\- E.K.V.V.: Pues sí, Albert se dejó llevar por su coraje y por su orgullo y fue incapaz de darle el beneficio de la duda a Candy, dejándose influenciar por las circunstancias. Claro que voy a continuar la historia, a decir verdad, no falta mucho para que llegue a su final :(**

 **\- Elo Andrew: "El zoquete de Albert" jajaja, pero eso le pasa por sonso y por no hacerle caso a la abuela…**

 **\- Ene: Tienes razón, solo había escrito historias de Terry - Candy, esta es la primera que me animo a escribir sobre Albert. Te confieso que estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía que tan bien iban a aceptar una historia con un Albert un poquitín diferente, me da gusto que les agrade :)**

 **\- Eydie Chong: No andabas tan perdida después de todo, es cierto, su papá veía un obstáculo en Candy y al final la quitó de su camino, sin pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a su hijo, y al final terminó afectando también a terceras personas.**

 **\- Mabolla: Albert se enterará muy pronto de todo… ¡Una genia! ¡Gracias!**

 **\- Celestte: Pues sí estuvo feo que lo terminara con una nota, pero obviamente Candy no tenía el valor de decirle esas cosas en la cara. Al final todo estuvo en su contra, porque si él hubiera confrontado a Candy y a Terry, se hubiera dado cuenta de que no existía nada entre ellos.**

 **\- Rubí: Espero que en este capítulo se contesten todas tus preguntas, jajaja. Y claro que el papá planeó todo, él era un viejo lobo de mar.**

 **\- BianK: Bueno, creo que en este capítulo dejo más en claro cómo fue que sucedieron todas las cosas, por qué Albert se alejó de la abuela, como murió su padre, que paso en su entierro, etc, etc. Sobre Rose tienes razón, debe ser difícil ver que tu gran amor de juventud, hizo la vida que alguna vez soñó contigo, pero con alguien más.**

 **\- Fiorella: Bueno, pues sí estaba embarazada… Sobre lo de la fortuna, ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo…**

 **\- JUJO: Creo que mataste todas mis expectativas románticas sobre la escena del observador de Albert, jajajaja. Aunque tienes razón, a ninguna mujer le gustaría que le anduvieran observando las celulitis y las estrías, jajaja.**

 **Lo peor de todo es que no le quitaron al marido, ella solita lo dejó :(**

 **Obviamente el papá no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos, viendo como su hijito se le ponía rebelde, sobre Terry, bueno, ahora ya sabes que hacía él ahí.**

 **Creo que don Bigotes, más que despechado, ha de creer que Rose se avergüenza de él, ya que es ella la que mantiene la relación oculta…**

 **Oye, yo todavía no le cuento a mi familia por qué terminé con mi gran amor que tuve en la universidad (a pesar de que me cuestionaron bastante al respecto, jajaja) Así que se vale ;)**

 **Espero que ya tengas listo tu shot de tequila y tu platico con sal y limones… :)**

 **\- Gabriela: Bueno, ya sabes porque Rose defendió a su pequeño hermano, para ella, él siempre iba a ser primero.**

 **\- Dulce Candy: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **\- Guests: Debido a que básicamente me hacen la misma pregunta, les contestaré en un mismo comentario. Bueno yo no tengo fecha fija para actualizar, como les dije en un principio, suelo actualizar diario, de lunes a viernes (tengo horario de oficina)… Los fines de semana no subo capítulo, porque generalmente no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir. Aun así, yo siempre trato de ponerles la fecha de mi próxima actualización, para que no se me estresen.**

 **\- Elluz: No pues gracias a ti, por dedicar tu tiempo a leer la historia, perdón si las dejo picadas, pero a mí me encantan las historias que te tienen así, mordiéndote las uñas… Un saludo desde México.**

 **\- Lizetholveda: Ooooh, gracias por leer mi historia, sorry por hacer que te desvelaras, nunca fue mi intención, jajaja… pero bueno, al menos ya estás al día con los capítulos. Te agradezco infinitamente por el cumplido.**

 **CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE PONER UN COMENTARIO, CREO QUE ESA ES LA MAYOR MOTIVACIÓN PARA QUIEN ESCRIBE UN FIC.**

 **LES COMENTO QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL VIERNES, YA QUE VOY A ANDAR UN POQUITÍN OCUPADA EN EL TRABAJO Y NO CREO TENER TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR :(**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA.**


	12. Bill

\- Mami, ¿quién es? – Me pregunta mi hijo.

Yo cierro la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que menos quiero es que Albert vea a Bill, no merece tener ese privilegio.

\- Nadie mi amor, estaba equivocado.

\- Pensé que era Terry, me dijo que me iba a traer una capa de Harry Potter.

\- No amor, él va a venir mañana temprano para acompañarnos a una cita importante.

\- ¿Que cita?

\- Tenemos que ir a... Bueno, ahora que la abuela se fue al cielo, un señor va a ver cómo se van a repartir todas sus cosas...

\- ¿Crees que me den todos los libros de la abuela?

\- Claro que sí, esos van a ser completamente tuyos - Le digo, mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo.

Yo me siento aliviada de que Bill pueda entender que su abuela se ha marchado para siempre y lo tome de la mejor manera. En un principio tuve miedo de su reacción, ya que ellos dos eran muy apegados, pero para mi sorpresa, él asimiló la noticia mucho mejor que yo.

Escuchó que siguen tocando la puerta, estoy segura que es él, pero no pienso abrir. Vaya descaro el suyo, venir a buscarme después de que me ignoró por diez años, "necesito platicar contigo", sí, como no. Nunca me he considerado una persona rencorosa, pero tampoco soy estúpida, esperé mucho tiempo por su regreso, por un mensaje suyo, una llamada suya, pero nada... Pues lástima, perdió su oportunidad.

\- Mami, siguen tocando, ¿no vas a ver quién es?

\- No amor, ya es tarde y no es seguro abrirle a desconocidos. Ven, vamos al cuarto, ya es hora de dormir.

\- ¿Y si es Terry?

Yo comienzo a reír - Ya te dije que no es Terry...

\- Mmmm... Está bien...

Después de acostar a Bill, salgo a la sala y me siento un momento en el sillón. No puedo creer que Albert haya venido a verme a la casa, él es la última persona que pensaba encontrarme del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Dios! Aún siento mi corazón agitado, creo que no podré sobreponerme del susto en varias horas. ¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi dirección? ¿Me habrá seguido? ¿Habrá visto a Bill? ¡Mierda! Y yo que pensé que ya lo había dejado en el pasado, que equivocada estaba.

He de confesar que el verlo de nuevo me removió muchas cosas, él se veía tan guapo, no cabe duda que los años le han sentado bien, es todo un hombre. Yo casi me derrito al tenerlo en frente de mí, con sus ojos color cielo que tanto amé, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza; fue una suerte que Terry me haya hablado en ese preciso momento, si no, hubiera tenido que aguantarme su mirada durante todo el funeral.

Pero para mí desgracia, su belleza solo es superficial, porque tengo que aceptar, con mucha tristeza, que él se ha convertido en una persona fría, insensible, igual que lo fue su padre. Lo menos que esperaba de él, era que le dedicara unas palabras a su abuela durante el funeral, después de todo, ella le abrió las puertas de su casa por dos años, lo cuido, lo apoyó, ¿y qué hizo él? La mantuvo en el olvido, en el total abandono. Creo que puedo entender su rechazo hacia mí, ¿pero por qué portarse así con ella? No, esta vez no puedo justificarlo, no puedo perdonarlo.

No sé por qué, pero me vienen a la mente las palabras de su padre, en esa noche de verano que pasé en Lakewood.

 _\- Candy, cuando uno ama de verdad, debe hacer algunos sacrificios por la felicidad de la persona amada…._

¡Idiota! Cuando uno ama de verdad, no hace sufrir a la persona amada, tal y como él lo hizo con su hijo… Tal y como yo lo hice con Albert. Es una lástima que en ese entonces yo no lo hubiera comprendido y me haya dejado manipular tontamente por ese señor sin corazón.

Aún no sé de donde saqué la fuerza para decirle adiós a Albert, recuerdo que esa noche, después de hacer el amor, él se quedó profundamente dormido, y yo lo observé por varias horas, mientras lloraba amargamente por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Una vez que me armé de valor, me levanté de la cama y escribí esas estúpidas palabras, después me vestí y salí de la casa antes de que comenzara a amanecer.

Caminé por casi un kilómetro hasta que vi que se acercaba un carro, para mi suerte, era una mujer la que lo conducía, así que estiré mi mano y le pedí un raite, ella se paró y me recogió. La mujer me dejó a las afueras de la ciudad, así que tomé un taxi hasta mi casa.

Las siguientes semanas estuve sumida en una profunda depresión, no dejaba de llorar, ni de día, ni de noche. Trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que había tomado la mejor decisión, de que todo lo hacía por el bien de Albert, porque él se convirtiera en ese hombre exitoso que su padre tanto deseaba, pero aun así, no dejaba de dolerme el estar separada de él. Y como no iba a dolerme si él fue mi primer amor y también fue el primer hombre en mi vida, y por muchos años, el único.

A finales de julio me di cuenta de que no había tenido mi periodo, traté de calmarme pensando que se trataba del estrés, de la tristeza, de que no había comido bien; después de todo, casi la mitad de todas las veces que él y yo habíamos hecho el amor, no habíamos usado condón y nunca nos pasó nada. Pero para mí mala suerte, precisamente la última vez que hice el amor con él, tuve que quedar embarazada.

Vaya que me sentía desdichada, no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar todo lo que se me venía encima, me daba pavor la reacción de mi madre, ella siempre había sido muy clara al respecto, si me embarazaba antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, me iba a echar de la casa. Creo que nunca me sentí más sola en mi vida, lo único que yo deseaba en ese entonces, era que Albert estuviera conmigo, apoyándome, pero no tenía cara para buscarlo, no después de lo que le había escrito.

Traté de ocultar mi embarazo los primeros meses, gracias a Dios no se me notó la panza hasta después de los cinco. Fue entonces que la bomba explotó, mi madre me corrió de la casa, mi tía me cerró las puertas de la suya y mis primos no estaban cerca para apoyarme. Me quedé unos días en casa de Annie, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres le dijeran que yo tenía que buscar otro lugar para vivir.

Fue entonces que decidí pedirle refugio a la última persona que yo imaginé que podría ayudarme: La Sra. Elroy. Para mi sorpresa, ella no solo me dejó quedarme en su casa, sino que también me llevó al doctor para que me revisaran, fue así que yo me enteré de que estaba esperando un niño. Después de algunos días en su casa, ella platicó conmigo.

\- Hija, ¿mi nieto sabe que estás embarazada?

\- No y no quiero que lo sepa.

\- Candy, no seas tonta ¿sabes toda la responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo? No es tan fácil hacerse cargo de un bebé, mucho menos cuando se está sola… Y a tu edad es todavía más difícil, dime, ¿cómo lo vas a mantener?

\- Yo estoy dispuesta a asumir esa responsabilidad, voy a trabajar y voy a sacar adelante a mi bebé. Yo no quiero que Albert se entere, porque eso también truncaría sus sueños, sus proyectos…

\- Niña, no seas necia. Además, él tiene derecho a saberlo y tiene la obligación de hacerse responsable, porque ese niño no se hizo solo.

\- He dicho que no, y si usted le dice algo, le juro que me voy a ir muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

Ella me miró sorprendida, creo que en el fondo sabía que yo estaba hablando muy en serio.

\- Está bien, no le diré nada a Albert.

\- Prométalo. Prometa que no le dirá nada a nadie de su familia.

\- Te lo prometo, no diré nada.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debí decirle toda la verdad a la Sra. Elroy, contarle lo que su hijo me había dicho esa noche y las razones que yo tenía para mantener a Albert apartado de mí, pero me quedé callada, creí que era mejor que ella no supiera la clase de alacrán venenoso tenía por hijo.

A luchas terminé el primer semestre de la carrera y tuve que dejar a un lado mis estudios por los siguientes seis meses. Para cuando llegó Diciembre, mi embarazo era muy notorio, fue durante esas vacaciones, que Stear y Archie fueron a visitarme al departamento de la Sra. Elroy. A ellos también les hice jurar que no le dirían nada a nadie, y aunque ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, la respetaron y cumplieron su promesa.

Bill nació el 22 de marzo del 2007, midiendo 52 centímetros y pesando 3.4 kilos, cuando lo vi por primera vez, me enamoré perdidamente de él. Bill era tan pequeño, tan indefenso… tan endemoniadamente parecido a Albert, que era difícil no amarlo con locura. La Sra. Elroy casi se muere de emoción cuando lo vio, recuerdo que no quería dejar de cargarlo, estaba tan feliz con su pequeño bisnieto en sus brazos, que no quería soltarlo ni un momento.

Ella se encargó de comprar todas las cosas que mi hijo necesitaba en ese momento, realmente estaba vuelta loca con ese pequeño glotón, le compró una cuna y un moisés precioso, además de mamilas, sabanitas y ropa. Durante los últimos meses de mi embarazo, las dos nos dimos vuelo tejiendo chambritas, así que cuando Bill llegó al departamento, tenía suetercitos, gorritos y zapatitos hasta para regalar.

Un mes después de que mi hijo naciera, mi madre fue a conocer a su nieto, creo que en el fondo, ella también se enamoró perdidamente de Bill cuando lo vio, porque antes de irse me pidió que volviera a la casa y yo acepté. Una vez que regresé a vivir con mamá, busqué un empleo, la señora Elroy me hizo el favor de cuidar a mi bebé mientras yo trabajaba, yo no ganaba mucho, así que prácticamente ella se hacía cargo de todos los gastos de Bill, lo que me dio la oportunidad de comenzar a ahorrar. Con el dinero que ahorré durante las vacaciones, pagué mi reingreso a la universidad.

El siguiente año y medio fue bastante difícil para mí, yo estudiaba por las mañanas, trabajaba por las tardes y pasaba las noches en vela con Bill. Yo no sé de donde sacaba energía para hacer todas mis actividades, tal vez era el amor de madre o el hecho que no quería que nada le faltara a mi hijo, pero siempre me sentía motivada. A pesar de mis múltiples ocupaciones, Albert siempre estaba presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos, claro, era difícil no pensar en él, cuando tenía un pequeño clon suyo viviendo conmigo. Movida por el deseo de volver a verlo, le envié un correo en su cumpleaños número 19, pidiéndole perdón y esperé por semanas una respuesta suya, que nunca llegó.

Las siguientes vacaciones de invierno fueron bastante agridulces, recuerdo que algunos días después de Navidad, Stear regresó de Londres, él estaba sumamente deprimido por que había terminado su relación con Rose y me contó que el motivo de su ruptura había sido Albert. Stear me platicó de la incómoda escena que había tenido que presenciar durante la cena de Noche Buena, cuando vio llegar a Albert acompañado de una "prostituta", según sus propias palabras. Yo me negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto, pero un mensaje que Terry me envió en esos días, me confirmo lo que mi primo me había contado.

He de confesar que me sentí bastante decepcionada de él, pero intenté justificar su actitud, como siempre, con el hecho de que había sido yo la que había decidido terminar con nuestra historia y la que lo había hecho sufrir al decirle que estaba enamorada de otro. En ese entonces yo tenía la esperanza de que, tarde o temprano, él haría a un lado su orgullo e iría a buscarme para solucionar las cosas, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Me gradué de enfermera técnica poco antes de cumplir 21 años y para mi buena suerte, encontré trabajo en un hospital cerca de la casa. Pero yo no me detuve ahí, seguí estudiando para conseguir un mejor empleo y por consecuencia, un mejor salario. Para ese entonces, yo ya le había enviado una decena de correos a Albert, todos con el mismo asunto: "PERDÓNAME", pero para mi decepción, no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte. En ninguno de esos correos le conté a Albert sobre Bill, no quería que se sintiera obligado a regresar conmigo por el bebé, yo quería que si él volvía a mí, lo hiciera porque en realidad me amaba.

Los años siguieron pasando y la Sra. Elroy siempre se mantuvo muy cerca de nosotros, ella adoraba a su bisnieto y Bill la adoraba a ella, después de todo, él pasaba más tiempo con su bisabuela que conmigo. Tristemente en esos años Albert se alejó completamente de su abuela y aunque ella no me lo decía, yo sabía lo mucho que a ella le dolía que su nieto favorito la hubiera hecho a un lado de su vida.

Me alegra saber que durante sus últimos años, la Sra. Elroy no se sintió sola, mi madre y yo siempre hicimos todo lo posible para que se sintiera como parte de nuestra familia. Ella siempre estuvo presente en cada logro y cada festejo de Bill, también la hicimos participe de nuestras celebraciones, como Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Acción de Gracias, 4 de Julio. Así que al menos ella no resintió tanto la ingratitud de su propia familia.

Por mi parte, yo seguía esperando alguna respuesta de Albert, mi hijo estaba creciendo y sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a preguntar por su padre. Realmente añoré su presencia durante cada etapa su vida, cuando balbuceó por primera vez, cuando gateó, cuando comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos y dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando me dijo mamá, cuando fue al baño solo, cuando entró al kínder…

Cuando el Sr. William murió, creo que me alegré un poco, y la esperanza de volver a acercarme a Albert creció dentro de mí, ya que la única razón que me impedía irlo a buscar al otro lado del charco, era el hecho de que no me quería topar con su padre. A diferencia mía, la muerte del Sr. William, fue un golpe muy duro para la señora Elroy, quien no podía dejar de llorar mientras me contaba lo que había sucedido. Para colmo de males, ellos decidieron enterrarlo en Escocia, por lo que ella tuvo que viajar sola hasta esa ciudad. Elroy quería que yo fuera con ella al funeral y la verdad es que yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero creí que no era el momento más prudente, así que solo la acompañé al aeropuerto. Yo estaba segura de que Albert estaría muy afectado por la muerte de su padre y lo que menos quería era agobiarlo más con mi presencia.

Antes de que ella se fuera, le pedí de favor le dijera a Albert que yo tenía algo muy importante que conversar con él y que si él estaba de acuerdo, yo podía viajar hasta Escocia para que habláramos personalmente. Cuando la señora Elroy llegó de su viaje, una semana después, me habló con total honestidad sobre su nieto.

\- Candy, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero tengo que ser muy sincera contigo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar a Albert y seguir con tu vida, porque él jamás va a volver a tu lado, el orgullo no lo deja ver más allá de su nariz. Y yo ya estoy muy vieja y demasiado cansada, como para intentar cambiar su forma de pensar.

Yo sentí que se me rompió el corazón cuando ella me dijo eso, pero una última esperanza seguía aferrada a mí. Así que una semana después, decidí escribirle un último correo, esa vez el título fue diferente, solo coloqué un "TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, ES IMPORTANTE" en el espacio de asunto. En ese mensaje le dije que era la última vez que le escribía y por primera vez le hablé de nuestro hijo y le conté sobre lo que su padre me había dicho, seis años atrás. Yo estaba segura que con esas palabras, él se pondría en contacto conmigo, pero tristemente, no recibí respuesta de su parte, como siempre; así que decidí hacer lo que me había negado a hacer durante todos esos años: Olvidarlo.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, al ver la pantalla, me doy cuenta que es un whats de Terry.

 _\- Hola pecas, ¿qué haces?_

 _\- Nada, estoy sentada en la sala, pensando..._

 _\- ¿En mí? :)_

 _\- Jajaja... Lo siento, hoy no pensaba en ti._

 _\- :(_

 _\- Vino Albert a buscarme, no sé ni cómo supo mi dirección..._

 _\- Perdóname, yo se la di..._

 _\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _\- Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar, me dio la impresión de que Albert de verdad no sabe nada sobre la existencia de Bill..._

 _\- Ese es su problema, no tuyo… Tú no tienes por qué meterte._

 _\- También es mi problema, porque no quiero que el día de mañana, cuando estemos juntos en Nueva York, él venga a revolverlo todo otra vez..._

 _\- Terry, ni siquiera sé si voy a irme contigo a Nueva York... Ese es un paso muy grande y yo no sé si estoy lista para darlo..._

 _\- Pensé qué lo harías, Bill está muy emocionado con la idea..._

 _\- ¿Se lo dijiste? Te dije que quería ser yo la que hablara con él._

 _\- No te enojes pecas, recuerda que tus pecas se mueven cuando te enojas... ;)_

 _\- :S Hablamos mañana, ya me voy a dormir._

 _\- Hasta mañana, dale un beso a Bill de mi parte, dile que mañana le doy su capa :)_

 _\- Hasta mañana, que descanses…_

 _\- ¡Te quiero!_

 _\- Yo también…_

Nunca imaginé que volvería a tener un romance con Terry, mejor dicho nunca imaginé que volvería a tener un romance con nadie. Tal vez fue el hecho de que, desde hace diez años, él siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, ya sea con una llamada, un mensaje o una visita sorpresa.

Él y yo nos volvimos a encontrar en la boda de Archie, hace cuatro años, justo después de que me hice a la idea de olvidar a Albert. Él había venido desde Nueva York, exclusivamente a la boda de su amigo. Fue una agradable sorpresa el volver a encontrarnos, hacía más de tres años que no nos veíamos y para nuestra buena suerte, nos sentaron en la misma mesa, así que pasamos toda la noche platicando de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas durante todo ese tiempo.

Fue después de ese reencuentro, que retomamos nuestra amistad con más fuerza, él comenzó a venir más seguido a verme y manteníamos una constante comunicación por teléfono. Hace poco más de un año, nuestra relación se hizo mucho más cercana, Terry vino a Chicago con la compañía de teatro con la que trabaja y me invitó a la presentación de su nueva obra. Una vez que terminó la función, fuimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, él pidió no sé cuántas botellas de champagne, que nos tomamos sin prisa, mientras platicábamos alegremente.

Al final de la velada, él me invitó a su hotel, no sé ni por qué lo hice, pero acepté ir con él. Está demás explicar lo que pasó esa noche en su habitación, creo que en el fondo, yo necesitaba sentirme amada y deseada una vez más, ya que desde esa noche que había pasado con Albert en Lakewood, yo no había vuelto a estar con ningún otro hombre. Tal vez por eso me sentí tan avergonzada cuando desperté desnuda entre sus brazos y tal vez por eso salí corriendo de su habitación en la madrugada, como si fuera un vil ladrón.

Me sentí aliviada al recordar que él partiría muy temprano hacia Nueva York, pensé que todo quedaría en el olvido y que no tendría que verle la cara en mucho tiempo, pero me equivoqué. Esa misma mañana, en el hospital, recibí un enorme arreglo de rosas con una pequeña tarjeta, "Ni creas que esta vez te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, te veo en dos semanas, T.G."

Yo estaba completamente emocionada y a la vez, profundamente asustada. En el fondo, yo no me sentía lista para iniciar una relación amorosa y se lo dije claramente cuando regresó a Chicago, dos semanas después. Terry me propuso ir a paso lento para volver a conocernos, me propuso ir sin prisas, sin ponerle etiquetas a nuestra relación, sin ataduras, sin sentirnos forzados a nada y yo acepté. La única petición que me hizo fue que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, nos habláramos con la verdad… Y hasta la fecha yo he cumplido con esa parte del trato.

Un mes después de iniciar nuestra relación, yo le presenté a mi hijo. Terry ya lo conocía por fotos, pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo vio en persona, recuerdo que me dijo "Candy, tu hijo no niega la cruz de su parroquia" y yo reí, porque sabía que era verdad. Bill es idéntico a Albert, lo único que sacó de mí, fue el color de ojos. Para mi sorpresa, Bill aceptó a Terry mucho más fácil y rápido de lo que yo pensaba, en menos de seis meses ya se habían hecho amigos, siempre que Terry venía a visitarnos, él le traía a Bill un libro de Harry Potter autografiado, que mi hijo se devoraba con emoción en pocos días, para después atesorarlo en su vitrina de artículos importantes.

Al poco tiempo me mudé a una casa aparte, para tener mí propio espacio. A pesar de que mi madre conocía muy bien a Terry, no dejaba de ser incómodo el hecho de que ella estuviera presente cada vez que él iba a visitarme. Encontré una casa pequeña y de renta muy económica a pocas calles de donde vive mamá, a la que Terry me ayudó a mudarme, algunas semanas después.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente comenzara a especular sobre nosotros - Somos amigos – Les decíamos a esas personas curiosas que nos preguntaban si teníamos algún tipo de relación. No es que me avergonzara de lo que hacía, pero tengo un hijo pequeño y no quiero que algún comentario malintencionado llegue a sus oídos. Siempre he pensado que él único que sufrirá por mis malas decisiones es él y es por eso que trato de manejar mi vida sentimental con la mayor discreción posible y Terry lo entiende.

Además, es verdad que somos amigos, amigos que tratan de verse dos veces al mes, que se besan y se abrazan a escondidas, lejos de las miradas entrometidas de los demás, amigos que se cuentan todas sus alegrías y sus tristezas, que comparten sus sueños y sus miedos, sus éxitos y sus fracasos. Sí, somos amigos y tal vez un poco más…

Hace un mes Terry vino a verme y me pidió que formalizáramos nuestra relación y que nos mudáramos con él a Nueva York.

\- No estoy lista – Fue lo primero que le dije.

\- Vamos Candy, llevamos más de un año viéndonos, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar lista?

\- Es que Bill…

\- No pongas de pretexto a tu hijo, yo lo quiero, él me quiere… y si tú quieres, yo estoy dispuesto a reconocerlo como mío.

\- No puedo dejar sola a la señora Elroy, creo que se moriría si me llevara lejos a Bill…

\- Candy, entiendo que le tienes cariño a la señora, pero no puedes manejar tu vida en base a ella.

\- Déjame pensarlo Terry, tal vez si estuviera sola aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero soy mamá y tengo que pensar en lo que más le convenga a mi hijo…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no le conviene estar conmigo?

\- No, no quise decir eso…

\- ¿Entonces? Yo he sido lo más parecido a un padre para él…

\- Terry, entiéndeme, ¿qué va a pasar si lo nuestro no funciona? No quiero que su vida sea un desfile de padres sustitutos… Necesito estar segura de que esto va a ser para siempre, no quiero que él se ilusione con una vida en familia, para después arrancarle ese sueño.

\- Candy, tu sabes bien como era mi vida antes de ti… Yo amaba mi libertad y nunca me plantee la posibilidad de abandonarla por nadie, nunca pensé en tener hijos propios, mucho menos en criar niños ajenos… Pero ahora todo es diferente, quiero una vida en familia y la quiero contigo y con Bill, créeme que para mí esto es serio y quiero que sea para siempre.

\- Solo dame tiempo para pensarlo, necesito meditarlo detenidamente.

\- Está bien, voy a darte un mes para que lo pienses bien… Y espero que a mi regreso puedas darme una respuesta…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, de verdad que me siento confundida, cualquier mujer en mi situación, se sentiría emocionada de que un hombre le propusiera lo que Terry me está proponiendo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, esa propuesta no me hace feliz, al contrario, me llena de temor, de dudas.

Creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar por esta noche, mañana temprano van a leer el testamento de la señora Elroy y su abogado me dijo que tengo que estar presente y que Bill también debe acompañarme. ¡Maldita sea! Que no daría por no exponer a mi hijo ante ellos, pero ni modo, sabía que este día llegaría y tengo que afrontarlo.

Terry dice que Albert no está enterado de que tiene un hijo, yo de verdad lo dudo, pero siempre he pensado que hay que darles a las personas el beneficio de la duda… Así que si de verdad él no lo sabe, mañana lo sabrá.

Solo espero salir bien librada de todo esto, solo espero que la Sra. Elroy, esté donde esté, me cuide y me proteja desde el cielo, como alguna vez lo hiciera en vida…

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO. COMO LES DIJE EN UNO DE MIS COMENTARIOS, HOY LE TOCA A CANDY, DESPUÉS DE TODO, ELLA TAMBIÉN TIENE DERECHO A DAR SU VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA :)**

 **EL RUBIO NO PUDO NARRAR HOY, POR QUE TODAVÍA ESTÁ EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA DESPUÉS DE LA GOLPIZA QUE LE PUSIERON, POBRE, LE DIERON HASTA CON LA SARTÉN… Y UN DÍA ANTES DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE CRUELES SON, JAJAJAJAJA… :D :D :D**

 **ESPERO QUE EL LUNES YA SE HAYA RECUPERADO Y PUEDA LEER LOS CORREOS DE CANDY, IR A LA LECTURA DEL TESTAMENTO DE LA ABUELA Y DAR SU VERSIÓN DE LOS HECHOS ;)**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO, NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES SIN FALTA.**

 **BONITO FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **POR CIERTO, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HICIERON EL DÍA :)**


	13. El testamento

Me quedo algunos minutos más, parado enfrente de su puerta, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Entonces, después de todo, Candy si es mamá – Me digo a mí mismo. Pero la pregunta aquí es, quién es el padre, porque por lo poco que pude hablar con Terry, todo parece indicar que él no lo es.

Toco la puerta en un par de ocasiones más, pero ya no recibo respuesta, es más que obvio que ella no me va a volver a abrir, así que tomó un taxi y me voy para mi casa.

No sé por qué, pero en el camino siento la imperiosa necesidad de leer ese correo que Candy me envió, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quería decirme en esa ocasión. Según mi hermana, ella me envió varios correos, lo cual aumenta mi deseo de saber que pasó con ella, durante estos diez años, porque es más que obvio que todo lo que yo creí alguna vez, es una completa mentira.

Llegando a la casa me dirijo al cuarto de George y entro sin tocar la puerta, lo que encuentro frente a mí, me hace retroceder de inmediato.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? - Me grita Rose, quien intenta desesperadamente jalar la sábana, para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que George se levanta como bala y se pone los calzoncillos.

\- ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta con llave? – Le pregunto, cerrando mis ojos.

Yo me volteo y salgo rápidamente de ahí.

\- George, por favor, ve a buscarme a mi cuarto, es urgente - Le digo, después comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde, él me alcanza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Me pregunta George, visiblemente apenado.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que te pedí que le pusieras una contraseña a mi correo?...

Él se queda pensativo por un momento, después de varios segundos contesta - Sí, lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuál era la contraseña?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y cuál era?

\- Candice...

Yo sonrío ligeramente - Gracias George, eso era todo.

Él me mira confundido, pero no me dice nada, se da la vuelta y sale de mi habitación. Yo cierro la puerta con seguro, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, después saco mi laptop y tecleo mi antigua dirección de correo con miedo, coloco la contraseña y le doy ENTER.

Un mundo de mensajes aparece ante mis ojos, poco a poco me voy deshaciendo de todos aquellos que no considero importantes; al final, solo dejo algunos cuantos, la mayoría son de Candy, también hay dos de Annie y uno de Archie. Con mano temblorosa selecciono el primer mensaje de ella.

 _Hola ojitos, no sabes el trabajo que me costó decidirme a escribirte... Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, un año y una semana, para ser exactos, pero quiero que sepas que durante cada uno de estos 372 días, tú has estado presente en mi mente a cada momento, las 24 horas del día._

 _Te extraño tanto… Es ahora que me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui al alejarme de ti. Sé que actúe impulsivamente y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, sé que te lastimé y que te hice mucho daño, pero estaba asustada y confundida. Quiero que sepas que nunca hubo nadie más, que nunca habrá nadie más que tú... Y estoy consciente de que, probablemente, no me creas, pero te juro que es verdad._

 _Quiero que sepas que te amo, tal vez mucho más que antes y si me atrevo a escribirte, es porque necesito que me des la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarte mis razones, necesito contarte tantas cosas... Pero deseo hacerlo frente a frente y no a través de un correo._

 _Por favor, ven a verme, te necesito tanto..._

 _Espero que no sea tarde, espero que te apiades de mí y que me perdones... Por qué yo en tu lugar sí lo haría._

 _Te amo, de aquí al infinito, de ida y vuelta... No lo olvides._

 _P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Desde aquí te envío un gran abrazo y muchos besos, dos de ellos en cada uno de tus ojos de cielo._

 _P.D.2. Te dedico la canción de Here with me, de Dido…_

Yo siento un nudo en la garganta al terminar de leerlo, mientras que varias lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas, trato de dominar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo al pequeño bar que hay en la estancia, tomó una botella de Whisky y regreso de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Busco la canción en YouTube y comienzo a escucharla, mientras que le doy un par de tragos a la botella y varias lágrimas más siguen cayendo. Continúo leyendo un par de correos más, que dicen prácticamente lo mismo. El siguiente que abro está fechado el 28 de Junio del 2008, justo el día que cumplí 20 años.

 _Hola Bert, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la pases de maravilla, ahora que has llegado a la segunda década de tu vida._

 _Por mi parte tengo muchas cosas que contar, pero preferiría hacerlo en persona… A mí ya solo me falta un semestre para conseguir mi título de enfermera técnica y si tú quieres, yo podría ir a visitarte y quedarme una larga temporada contigo. Sé que debí terminar la carrera este semestre, pero por motivos personales, tuve que dejar de estudiar por un tiempo._

 _Tal vez pienses que soy muy fastidiosa, pero si te sigo escribiendo es porque, en el fondo de mi corazón, mantengo la esperanza de que aun quede dentro de ti, un poco del amor que alguna vez me tuviste._

 _No sabes cómo me duele tu silencio, a veces preferiría que aunque sea me insultaras, pero creo que ni siquiera puedo aspirar a tener tu desprecio, así que solo me queda conformarme con tu indiferencia._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien y deseo que seas sumamente feliz. No olvides que aquí en Chicago hay una chica pecosa que te ama y que, probablemente, te amará toda su vida._

Me empino una vez más la botella, en esta ocasión le doy más de dos tragos. El siguiente correo que leo, tiene la letra de la canción de "The scientist" de Coldplay, yo no dudo ni dos segundos en reproducirla en YouTube, si voy a sufrir leyendo estos mensajes, voy a hacerlo bien.

Continuo leyendo los demás correos, mientras que gruesas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, no puedo entender por qué si de verdad me amaba, ella me alejó de su vida, no puedo entender por qué me mintió, por qué me rompió el corazón. Conforme sigo leyendo, la botella que tengo en mi mano se va terminando, yo comienzo a sentirme muy mareado y con los parpados pesados, pero quiero terminar de leer los mensajes esta misma noche.

Por fin llego al último correo y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos, puedo ver que éste tiene un título diferente, lo cual me deja un poco intrigado. Lo abro rápidamente para terminar con esta tortura de una vez por todas.

 _Hola Albert, te juro que ésta es la última vez que te escribo, seis años de agonía han sido suficientes y no puedo seguirme atando a una persona que no quiere estar conmigo, que ni siquiera quiere saber de mí._

 _Creo que de todos los correos que te he enviado, éste ha sido el más difícil de escribir, por qué durante todo este tiempo yo te oculté muchas cosas, que esperaba poder decirte cuando te tuviera frente a mí, pero como estoy segura que eso nunca va a suceder, es momento de que sea sincera contigo..._

Siento como mi cabeza se va hacia adelante y la botella se me chispa de las manos, mientras que mis ojos se cierran lentamente sin poder evitarlo, me recargó sobre el escritorio y me quedo dormido.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Estás bien? ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz de mi hermana me despierta, tengo un maldito dolor de cuello que no me lo aguanto, me levanto torpemente de la silla y camino dando tumbos hacia la puerta, al abrir, veo la cara asustada de Rose.

\- Por Dios Albert, mírate cómo estás, ¿acaso no recuerdas que hoy se va a dar lectura del testamento de la abuela?

\- No quiero ir, no merezco nada de ella... Además tengo que hablar con Candy

\- No es que quieras ir, es que tienes que ir, así lo dispuso el abogado. Así que báñate y arréglate, que salimos en una hora, ya tendrás tiempo de ir a hablar con Candy más tarde… Voy a pedir que nos preparen café, te veo en el comedor.

Con todo el desgano del mundo me meto al baño, esta vez no abro el grifo de agua caliente, necesito refrescar mis ideas y que se me baje la borrachera de una vez por todas. Cuando bajo al comedor, mi hermana y mi madre ya me están esperando para desayunar, yo solo tomo una taza de café, siento el estómago revuelto y lo que menos deseo es vomitar enfrente de ellas.

Salimos de la casa a las 8:30 y nos dirigimos al despacho del abogado, por un momento pienso en la herencia que dejó la abuela. Sé que ella tenía su propia fortuna, mi abuelo la dejó bien protegida con una buena suma de dinero, junto con la casa y el departamento de Chicago. Además, ella era poseedora del 40% de las acciones de la empresa, estrategia que utilizó mi abuelo para evitar que en algún momento de estupidez, mi padre intentara deshacerse del patrimonio familiar, cuando él ya no estuviera. Sumado a eso, la abuela recibió de su hermana la casa de Lakewood, junto con un par de hectáreas de terreno cerca de ahí y otra cuantiosa cantidad de dinero.

Mamá espera que toda esa fortuna se sume a nuestro patrimonio, a pesar de no ser una mujer ambiciosa, se preocupa por lo que le vamos a dejar a nuestros hijos, cuando los tengamos… si es que los tenemos. Pero por mi parte, es verdad lo que le dije a mi hermana hace un rato, yo no merezco nada de lo que la abuela hubiera podido dejarme y por lo tanto no pienso aceptarlo.

Nos bajamos del carro y nos encaminamos hacia la oficina, que para mí mala suerte, se encuentra en el quinto piso. Tengo que aventarme los cinco pisos caminando, ya que no sirve el elevador. Entramos al despacho y nos sentamos en las sillas dispuestas enfrente del escritorio. Mr. Jackson, el abogado, permanece de pie, mientras observa en repetidas ocasiones su reloj.

\- ¿Por qué no empieza de una vez? – Le pregunta mi madre, con impaciencia.

\- Falta que lleguen dos personas más…

\- ¿Dos personas más? Pero si nosotros somos su única familia.

\- Sí, pero la señora Elroy dispuso que ellos también estuvieran presentes al momento de leer el testamento.

Mi madre se cruza de brazos, puedo notar que está de mal humor, mi hermana la abraza, en un intento por calmarla. Yo, al igual que mamá, deseo que todo esto se acabe de una vez por todas, lo único que quiero es ir a ver a Candy, necesito hablar con ella, aclarar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos en el corredor, al voltear hacia la puerta, me sorprendo al ver a Candy entrar rápidamente. Ella se acerca al abogado y murmura algo cerca de su oído.

\- Lo siento señora White, pero él tiene que estar presente.

\- Pero...

\- Tiene que estar presente – Repite una vez más el abogado, mientras que Candy se muerde los labios.

\- Está bien – Responde ella y sale de la habitación, segundos después regresa, pero esta vez no regresa sola.

Yo siento como el corazón se me detiene, cuando observó la cara del niño que viene con ella, he visto demasiadas fotos mías de pequeño, como para comprender perfectamente quién es su padre. Intento ver a Candy a los ojos, pero ella mantiene la mirada en el suelo, segundos después, ella se sienta en una de las sillas y abraza al pequeño.

No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, me encuentro completamente petrificado, un millón de preguntas se forman en mi mente, ¿por qué ella me alejó de su lado? ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no me permitió estar cerca de mi hijo? ¿Por qué? Creo que ahora puedo entender por qué mi abuela me insistía tanto con que hablara con Candy… ¿Por qué nunca lo hice?

Una parte de mí desea ir en este preciso momento con Candy y encararla, pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me van a salir las palabras, debido al maldito y gran nudo que siento en la garganta; mis manos y mi frente comienzan a sudar frío, mientras que mi corazón no deja de latir con violencia.

Volteo a ver a mi hermana, ella mantiene su mirada sobre el niño, sus ojos parecen querer salirse de sus cuencas y su boca permanece ligeramente abierta. Rose voltea a verme, su cara expresa confusión, intenta hablar pero parece que tampoco puede hacerlo.

En ese momento mi mamá se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia el Sr. Jackson.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - Le pregunta, completamente alterada.

Candy ni siquiera se inmuta, ella permanece en su lugar sin voltear a ver a mi madre, mientras que el niño observa a mamá con curiosidad.

\- Sra. Andrew, le pido que regrese a su lugar, en este momento voy a empezar con la lectura del testamento.

Mi madre regresa a su asiento, no sin antes mirar fijamente a su nieto con mucho asombro, por varios segundos. El abogado comienza a hablar, pero yo no soy capaz de escuchar nada de lo que está diciendo, mi mirada también está fija sobre ese niño rubio que está a escasos metros de mí.

No puedo evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar y lo hago, no sé si lloro por la emoción de saber que soy papá, o por la tristeza que me da saber que me perdí muchos años de su vida. Tal vez sea la impotencia que siento en este momento, al no poder correr hacia él y abrazarlo, o el coraje que me da que Candy me lo haya ocultado durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Andrew? – Me pregunta el abogado.

\- Sí, es solo que recordé a mi abuela – Miento, secándome las lágrimas. Mi hermana coloca mi mano entre las suyas y la aprieta con fuerza, estoy seguro que ella sabe el verdadero motivo por el cual yo estoy llorando.

\- Como les decía, la Sra. Elroy Andrew dispuso que todas sus propiedades, así como toda su fortuna, pasaran a manos de la Sra. Candice White. En lo que se refiere a su parte de las acciones, ella decidió que estas pasaran a manos de su bisnieto William White, cuando él cumpla la mayoría de edad…

\- William, ¡él se llama William! – Pienso, emocionado.

\- …. Mientras eso ocurre, el Sr. William Albert Andrew será el encargado de administrar dichas acciones, con la obligación de proporcionar un reporte mensual del manejo de las mismas, a la Sra. Candice White, personalmente.

\- Eso no es necesario, mi hijo y yo no necesitamos esas acciones – Interrumpe Candy.

\- Sí, si es necesario y lo voy a hacer, porque MI HIJO, sí lo necesita – Le respondo, tratando de dominar la rabia que me da el ver su soberbia.

Por primera vez, ella voltea a verme a los ojos, puedo ver que está sumamente molesta con mi respuesta.

\- Mami, ¿ese señor es mi papá? – Le pregunta mi hijo.

En ese momento Candy se levanta de su asiento y toma a William de la mano, para después comenzar a caminar rápidamente con él, hacia la puerta.

\- Sra. White, todavía no hemos terminado – Le grita el Sr. Jackson, pero Candy lo ignora completamente y sigue caminando.

Yo me levanto detrás de ella y comienzo a seguirla, esta vez no se va a escapar de mí, esta vez la voy a obligar a darme la cara, yo me merezco una explicación.

Ella, al darse cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo, acelera el paso y comienza a bajar las escaleras a paso veloz, William tropieza y se cae, haciendo que ella se detenga. Si en la mañana maldije ese montón de escaleras, ahora las bendigo, porque si no estuvieran, Candy ya se hubiera ido.

\- Deja de huir de mí y ten el valor de hablarme a la cara… - Le grito, mientras intentó alcanzarla.

\- Mami, ¿qué está pasando? - Le pregunta William, visiblemente asustado. Candy lo ayuda a levantarse y sigue con su escape, cuesta abajo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que teníamos un hijo? - Le grito de nuevo.

\- Yo no te lo oculté, tú nunca quisiste enterarte, que es diferente… - Me responde ella, sin dejar de caminar.

\- ¿Y cómo iba a enterarme? No soy adivino.

\- Te mandé muchos correos y no respondiste a ninguno.

\- En ninguno me dijiste que tenía un hijo…

\- Claro que sí, te lo escribí en el último correo que te envié.

\- Yo nunca leí esos correos, apenas ayer comencé a leerlos…

\- Ese es TÚ problema.

En ese momento logro tomar uno de sus brazos, pero ella logra zafarse.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Le pregunto molesto, en ese momento siento como todas las preguntas que están en mi mente, luchan con fuerza por salir de mi boca.

Ella sigue caminando sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez más tomó uno de sus brazos , después la jalo y la acorraló contra la pared.

\- Dime, ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos un hijo? ¿Por qué me sigues lastimando? – Yo siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas…

Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos suyos, tan grandes y expresivos, que tantas veces hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara. Su mirada brilla igual que aquella noche en el parque, cuando toque la gayta para ella, puedo sentir que ella está temblando, creo que yo también lo hago.

No puedo seguirme resistiendo a ella, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comienzo a acercarme a ella para besarla, me siento como aquél día que fuimos a patinar y caímos sobre las hojas secas.

\- ¡Suelta a mi mamá! ¡Suéltala! - Grita William, mientras se abalanza sobre mí, dándome un montón de manotazos en las piernas.

Yo volteó a verlo y comienzo a reír al observar su osadía, mientras que él me mira con mucho enojo. Ella aprovecha la situación para escaparse otra vez.

\- Candy, por favor, necesitamos hablar - Le digo una vez más, mientras veo como comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Lo siento, ya es tarde...

Yo sigo caminando atrás de ella, suplicando - Por favor Candy, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Ella atraviesa la puerta corrediza sin contestar, puedo ver que Terry la espera afuera. William corre hacia él y lo abraza, luego le dice algo que hace que Terry me mire con coraje.

\- Candy, te lo suplico, hablemos una vez, solo una vez...

Ella sigue caminando, yo siento como mi corazón se encoge, al darme cuenta de que ella se irá con Terry y la perderé otra vez. En ese momento, para mi sorpresa, Candy se detiene y voltea a verme, ella se queda indecisa por unos instantes, pensando si se va o se queda.

* * *

 **Chicas, aprovechando que tuve un tiempo libre, terminé de escribir el capítulo. Ahora sí, actualizo lunes o martes. Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos!**


	14. Hablemos

Candy camina hacia donde está Terry y comienza a platicar con él, tal parece que el inglés está enojado, porque no deja de manotear y hacer gestos mientras habla con ella. Después de algunos minutos, Terry se mete a su camioneta con William y Candy regresa hacia donde yo me encuentro.

\- Está bien, vamos a platicar - Me dice.

Yo siento que el alma me regresa al cuerpo.

\- No quiero que hablemos aquí - Le contesto.

\- ¿Y en dónde quieres hablar?

\- En un lugar dónde podamos estar solos.

Candy me mira con desconfianza.

\- No pienses mal, es solo que todo esto es muy difícil para mí y no quiero tener espectadores, en caso de perder la compostura.

\- En ese caso, vamos al departamento que era de tu abuela.

\- Yo no tengo llave.

\- Yo sí.

\- ¿Y William?

\- Terry lo va a llevar a casa de mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quería...

\- Bill está muy asustado después de todo lo que acaba de presenciar, así que no creo que sea buena idea que él esté con nosotros en éste momento. Es mejor que yo platique con Bill, a solas.

Yo lanzo un suspiro, de verdad quería poder acercarme a él, tratarlo, conocerlo un poco, a pesar de que es mi hijo, desconozco todo acerca de él. Pero estoy seguro que ya habrá tiempo para eso.

\- Bien, vamos - Le digo.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de irme con Candy, mi hermana sale del edificio y me llama, yo le digo a Candy que me espere un momento y voy a ver que quiere Rose.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Me pregunta mi hermana.

\- Me voy con Candy, tengo qué platicar con ella.

\- El abogado los está esperando, él todavía no termina con lo del testamento.

\- No sé si Candy quiera volver y no quiero presionarla, porque si se estresa, ella va a terminar por irse y me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que habláramos. Además, nuestro hijo ya se fue.

\- Mamá está muy molesta, le preguntó al abogado que tantas posibilidades tenías de ganar una demanda de custodia, ya que Candy te ocultó por muchos años que tenían un hijo.

\- Yo no quiero entablar ninguna demanda, primero quiero hablar civilizadamente con Candy, ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo...

\- Sí, lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es mamá...

\- Mira, dile a mamá que no nos encontraste y que el abogado ponga otra fecha para terminar con la lectura del testamento...

\- Está bien.

\- Rose... Trata de calmar a mamá, no quiero que esto se haga más grande. No quiero llegar al extremo de demandar a Candy, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

\- Veré que puedo hacer... Voy a saludar a tu "mujer" - Me dice mi hermana, en un tono burlón, después se acerca a Candy para darle un beso en la mejilla e intercambiar algunas palabras, luego de un par de minutos, Rose regresa al edificio.

Candy y yo tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el departamento. No puedo sentirme más incómodo en ese carro, se percibe la tensión en el ambiente. Ella está sentada hasta el otro extremo del sillón, viendo a través de la ventana y los dos permanecemos en completo silencio. Es muy triste que después de haber compartido un amor tan grande, ahora parecemos un par de extraños.

Al entrar al departamento, los dos nos quedamos parados, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Voy a preparar un poco de café - Me dice ella y se marcha a la cocina.

\- Sí, muchas gracias – Le respondo.

Yo comienzo a ver las fotos que están en la sala. Hay muchas donde sale Billy, colocadas en portarretratos sobre los muebles y colgadas en las paredes. No puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, sobre todo con las que fueron tomadas cuando él era un bebé.

\- Estaba muy cachetón - Le digo bastante divertido, mientras observo una foto dónde Billy parece un pez globo.

Ella voltea y sonríe levemente - Sí, era un glotón, no dejaba de comer en todo el día, ni en toda la noche.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?...

\- No quería estropear tus planes... Ni los de tu padre...

\- ¡Qué tontería! Por qué no mejor me dices que no me querías en tu vida...

Candy voltea a verme, puedo ver un aire de tristeza en sus ojos - Sí te quería en mi vida.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste huyendo de esa manera tan cobarde?

\- Era necesario.

\- ¿Necesario? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que salieras corriendo a los brazos de Terry?

\- Yo no salí corriendo a los brazos de nadie...

\- Conmigo no tienes que fingir, yo mismo te vi...

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Me pregunta ella, exaltada.

\- Te fui a buscar a tu casa, necesitaba una explicación, ¿y qué con qué crees que me encontré? Contigo, abrazando al inglés ese... Ni siquiera pudiste esperar un poco para irte a reconciliar con él.

\- ¡YO NO ME FUI CON NADIE! - Me grita ella, molesta.

Yo me quedo en silencio, me doy cuenta de que esto se está saliendo de control y si no me calmo, vamos a terminar mal, muy mal. Respiro profundo y cuento hasta mil, en un intento por serenarme. Volteo a verla y la encuentro pensativa, como si tratará de recordar algo.

\- Ya no importa... Le respondo, fingiendo indiferencia. Después de un par de minutos, ella habla.

\- Ese día murió la abuela de Terry, él fue a verme a mi casa, me lo encontré cuando estaba regresando de Lakewood y lo abracé porque estaba llorando...

Yo me quedo en silencio, me doy cuenta que sus historias coinciden y sinceramente no creo que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, así que le creo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro?

Candy suelta un largo suspiro y comienza a caminar hacia mí para entregarme una taza de café, luego vuelve a la cocina por su taza y por la azucarera. Cuando regresa, se sienta en la mesa, yo también me siento, colocándome enfrente de ella. Candy le da un sorbo a su café y comienza a hablar.

\- Porque tu padre me lo pidió - Me dice, con la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que tu padre me lo pidió... Me dijo que me alejara de ti.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque según él, yo era un impedimento para que tú alcanzaras "tu brillante futuro"

Yo me niego a creer una palabra de lo que ella está diciendo - Estás mintiendo, te aprovechas de que él está muerto y no puede defenderse...

\- Yo jamás haría algo tan ruin...

No, sé que ella no haría algo tan ruin, pero... ¿Papá?

\- Fue en aquella visita a Lakewood, justo después de que regresamos del lago, yo me apuré a arreglarme para bajar a cenar, cuando llegué al comedor, me encontré con tu padre. Él me pidió que fuéramos a la estancia, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar conmigo...

\- ¿Él te pidió que me dejaras?

\- No literalmente, pero me lo dio a entender.

-¿Por qué?

\- Por qué tú no querías irte a Oxford... y él sabía que la única razón por la que tú deseabas estar en Chicago, era yo...

\- ¿Él te pidió que me dejaras esa nota?

\- No, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarte de mí...

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que él te dijo?

\- Él me preguntó si yo estaba enamorada de ti, yo le respondí que sí, después comenzó a darme una cátedra sobre el amor verdadero. Cuando terminó, me dijo que si yo de verdad te amaba, tenía que ser lo suficientemente sensata como para preferir tu bienestar, antes de cualquier cosa. Me contó la historia de todos los hombres brillantes que habían pertenecido a tu familia y me dijo que su mayor anhelo, era que tú fueras uno de ellos; pero para que eso sucediera, tú tenías que irte a estudiar a Cambridge, juntarte con gente importante, casarte con una mujer de tú mismo nivel. Me dijo que si de verdad te amaba, tenía que dejarte ir, para que tú te convirtieras en el hombre que eres ahora…

Yo me levanto de mi asiento y comienzo a dar de vueltas, me siento utilizado, engañado, manipulado y sumamente furioso. Siento como si algo me oprimiera fuertemente el pecho y me invaden unas enormes ganas de gritar y de golpear la pared, pero trato de contenerlas

\- ¿Y por qué le hiciste caso? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me tuviste confianza?

\- Porque creí que tu padre tenía razón, no quería que echaras todos tus sueños a la borda, no por mí.

\- Mi único sueño era estar contigo...

Veo que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas - Perdóname, me equivoqué...

\- Con un "Perdóname, me equivoqué" no vas a solucionar nada, tampoco vas a borrar todo el dolor que me causaste, ni me vas a regresar los años que me perdí en la vida de mi hijo.

\- Yo también sufrí, ¿crees que no me dolió dejarte? ¿Crees que no lloré? Lo hice todas las noches, hasta quedarme dormida y sufrí aún más cuando supe que estaba embarazada y me cerraron las puertas en la cara. Me quedé sola y lo único que deseaba era que estuvieras conmigo, apoyándome, pero tú estabas divirtiéndote con cuánta prostituta se te ponía enfrente...

\- ¿Cuáles prostitutas?

\- Las que llevabas a pasar la navidad en tu casa...

En ese momento recordé a la bendita Sasha y la estúpida escena que monté en la cena de Noche Buena, con la intención de que Stear le contara a Candy lo bien que me la pasaba sin ella... ¡Qué Imbécil!

\- Y sin embargo, cuando comprendí lo grande de mi error, hice a un lado mi orgullo y te busqué, ¿Pero qué conseguí con eso? Nada, solo tu indiferencia... Yo no soy la única culpable aquí, porque si tú hubieras hecho a un lado tú orgullo, tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos...

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Todo indicaba que eras culpable, no iba a salir corriendo para perdonarte, solo porque estabas arrepentida. Y si estuviste sola, es porque quisiste, independientemente de nuestros problemas, yo nunca me hubiera desentendido de mi hijo. Si tú me hubieras llamado, si tú hubieras ido con él a buscarme, otra cosa sería.

\- Te llamé, te llamé mil veces a Escocia y tú madre siempre me decía que no estabas. Y nadie parecía saber tu número de celular.

¿Mi madre? ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que hizo papá? No, no creo que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacerme algo así.

\- ¿Y por qué no me mandaste el mensaje con Stear, con Rose, o con la abuela? Con un "Candy tuvo un hijo tuyo" hubiera bastado para que yo regresara corriendo.

\- No quería que te enteraras por otras personas, quería ser yo quien te lo dijera.

\- Ah, por Dios, que falta de sensatez…

\- Sí, y que exceso de orgullo, de soberbia….

\- ¿Soberbio yo? ¿Quién es la que no desea aceptar las acciones de la abuela?

\- No quiero que Bill esté en contacto con tu familia, no quiero que sea como ustedes…

\- Pues lo siento mucho Candy, pero es mi hijo y claro que va a estar en contacto con nosotros, ya perdí demasiado tiempo y no pienso perder ni un día más.

Ella suspira con fuerza – Él no sabe nada de ti… Cuando comenzó a preguntar por su papá, yo solía decirle que tú estabas de viaje, pero después de varios años de ausencia, él dejó de creer en esa historia.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Me mataste?

\- No, no te maté, le dije la verdad, que tú no querías estar con nosotros…

\- ¡La verdad! Jajaja, !genial! ¿Por qué no le dijiste "LA VERDAD"? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tuviste miedo? Que me abandonaste, que me ocultaste su existencia por muchos años, escudándote en pretextos estúpidos, eso hubiera sido decir la verdad…

\- Deja de juzgarme… Hice lo que creí más conveniente.

\- Lo más conveniente para ti… Ahora dime, ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿cómo vas a remendar lo que hiciste?

\- No sé… Y por favor ya deja de atacarme.

Ella se levanta se su asiento y se da la vuelta, puedo ver que varias lágrimas salen de sus ojos, ella se apresura a ocultarlas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Yo intento no dejarme conmover, pero es imposible, no soporto verla llorar, así que movido por la culpa, me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Tengo miedo de que ella me rechace, pero no lo hace, al contrario, me rodea con sus brazos y se aferra a mí, mientras llora desesperadamente, haciendo que yo comience a besar su frente en repetidas ocasiones. ¡Mierda! Como me gustaría ser un poco más duro con ella, pero mi corazón de pollo no me lo permite y aquí estoy, sintiendo como lentamente me derrito entre sus brazos.

Una vez que ella se recupera la compostura, se separa rápidamente de mí.

\- Discúlpame, creo que arruiné tu camisa… - Me dice, apenada.

\- No importa, tengo muchas…

\- Voy a hablar con Bill hoy en la noche, trataré de encontrar la manera de explicarle todo, sin hacerle daño. Estoy segura que comprenderá todo, él es un niño muy inteligente.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…

\- No, es mejor que lo hagamos despacio, que él asimile las cosas lentamente. Prefiero que se vayan conociendo poco a poco, que empiecen siendo amigos…

\- Sí, me parece bien, yo puedo quedarme aquí en Chicago, le diré a mi hermana que se quede al mando de la empresa…

Al decir esas palabras, una pequeña esperanza nace dentro de mí, tal vez al final, Candy y yo podamos solucionar todas nuestras diferencias y empezar de nuevo, formar una familia.

\- Albert, yo no pienso quedarme aquí en Chicago…

Yo volteo a verla, bastante confundido - ¿A dónde te vas a ir? – Le pregunto.

\- Pienso irme a Nueva York.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Voy a mudarme con Terry, los dos queremos formalizar nuestra relación…

Yo me quedo en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que estoy escuchando.

\- Pero independientemente de eso, tú podrás visitar a Bill cuando quieras…

Por un momento dejo de escucharla, solo puedo sentir un hueco frío dentro de mi pecho. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi mujer y mi hijo se vayan lejos de mí, otra vez…

\- … Nos vamos la próxima semana…

\- Lo siento Candy, pero tú no te vas a llevar a Bill a ningún lado.

Ella me mira desconcertada.

\- Si te vas, voy a pelear la custodia de mi hijo… Y no es por amenazarte, pero dadas las circunstancias, estoy seguro que la voy a ganar…

Candy me mira con odio, sé que estoy jugando sucio, pero si es la única manera de detenerla, lo voy a hacer. Ella no dice una sola palabra, solo toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta, para después salir del departamento, azotando la puerta a su paso…

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, AQUÍ ANDO DE REGRESO, CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO… :)**

 **LES AGRADEZCO POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO LES DIJE EN LA RESPUESTA QUE ESCRIBÍ AYER EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS, SON DEMASIADOS (¡MÁS DE 60! Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE, DE VERDAD QUE SÍ) PERO NO CUENTO CON EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA COMENTAR CADA UNO DE ELLOS, PERO CREANME QUE LOS LEÍ COMPLETITOS :D**

 **COMO LES HABÍA COMENTADO ANTERIORMENTE, NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA, NO QUIERO ALARGARLA DE MÁS Y HACER EL CLÁSICO CHORIZÓN TELENOVELESCO.**

 **AHORA SÍ, ME DESPIDO, AGRADECIENDOLES UNA VEZ MÁS TODO SU APOYO, GRACIAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LO NARRA CANDY… A MENOS DE QUE AL FINAL ME ARREPIENTA… JAJAJAJA.. BYE!**


	15. Te amo

_Salgo del departamento casi corriendo, tengo el corazón completamente agitado, al igual que todas mis emociones, me recargo en la pared por unos instantes, necesito calmarme, sus últimas palabras me dejaron temblando. Durante todo el recorrido del taxi, estuve pensando en todo lo que le diría a Albert, pensé en mantenerme serena, en no dejarme dominar por mis emociones, pero es más que obvio que nada salió como yo lo había planeado._

 _Creo que mi más grande error fue decirle que me iría a vivir a Nueva York, ¿por qué lo hice? Tal vez porque tengo miedo de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y al escuchar las palabras "yo puedo quedarme aquí en Chicago", entré en pánico. La verdad es que no sé si podría soportar tanta cercanía, no sé si sería capaz de fingir que no me importa que él esté a mi lado, cuando en el fondo, lo único que deseo es estar entre sus brazos._

 _Tampoco debí decirle que iba a formalizar mi relación con Terry, ya que eso es lo que yo menos deseo en este momento, porque cuando él me abrazó y besó mi frente con tanta ternura, yo sentí revivir todo el amor que todavía le tengo y que había permanecido dormido dentro de mí durante los últimos años. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de ilusionarme con él, miedo a esperanzarme a la idea tener algo juntos y que al final no pase nada, que todo termine mal, de nuevo._

 _Sé que debo dejar de actuar impulsivamente, en estos dos días no he parado de hacer estupidez tras estupidez, y lo peor de todo es que me he llevado a mi hijo entre los pies. ¡Dios! De solo acordarme de la cara de susto que Bill tenía mientras yo huía de Albert, me siento la peor madre del mundo, pero cuando él me preguntó si Albert era su padre, no supe que contestarle y preferí salir corriendo, como siempre. Yo estaba segura de que Albert jamás volvería a nuestras vidas, pero ahora que ha regresado, tengo que pensar en qué es lo mejor para Bill, debo hacer las cosas bien, por primera vez en mi vida._

 _También tengo pensar en Terry, no puedo irme con él a Nueva York, no porque Albert me haya amenazado con demandarme, sino porque no debo lastimarlo, no debo engañarlo. Él ha sido sumamente paciente conmigo, me ha dado todo su amor y no sólo a mí, también a mi hijo, y tiene razón cuando dice que ha sido lo más parecido a un padre para él y tuvo razón en molestarse conmigo hace rato, por haber expuesto a Bill de esa manera. Pero no debo confundir gratitud con amor, tengo que ser sincera con él, lo quiero, sí, pero no lo amo y dudo mucho que algún día lo ame de la manera que amo a Albert._

 **No creo que haya hecho bien en decirle a Candy que iba a pelear la custodia de William, porque que lo único que logré con eso, fue asustarla y alejarla mucho más de mí. Pero me siento desesperado, no quiero perderla, la amo, la amo con la misma intensidad que hace diez años, o tal vez más, y ahora que sé que lo único que nos separó y nos mantuvo alejados por todo este tiempo fueron un montón de malentendidos, me rehúso a dejarla ir. Sé que solo necesito tiempo, tiempo para demostrarle que no todo está perdido, para demostrarle que aún podemos tener un futuro juntos y que va a estar mucho mejor conmigo que con el inglés ese.**

 **Estoy consciente de que es egoísta actuar de esta manera, pero estoy cansado de que todo el mundo me vea la cara. Además, mi padre también fue muy egoísta al alejarme de Candy, él sabía lo mucho que yo la amaba, fue testigo de todo lo que sufrí tratando de olvidarla y no le importó, me dejó ahí en el hoyo, prefirió hacerse de oídos sordos y de ojos ciegos, en lugar de darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¡qué poca madre! Ya ni siquiera tiene caso enojarme con él, porque está muerto y aunque lo maldiga mil veces, eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que hizo.**

 **Necesito hablar con mamá, necesito que me diga si ella estaba enterada de todo lo que hizo mi padre. Si ella lo sabía, me voy a decepcionar mucho de ella, porque a mi mamá siempre la he tenido en un pedestal, como la mujer intachable y casi perfecta, mi ejemplo a seguir. Si se atrevió a seguirle el juego a papá, creo que nunca podré perdonarla.**

 **Me dirijo hacia la puerta, antes de salir pienso en Candy con tristeza, como me hubiera gustado que esta conversación hubiera sido diferente, pero es más que obvio que ninguno de los fue capaz de hacer a un lado sus emociones y pensar con la cabeza fría. Al salir del departamento, me sorprendo al verla recargada sobre la pared, ella está llorando otra vez, creo que es momento de remendar mis errores y empezar de nuevo, de tratar de hacer las cosas bien, por ella, por nuestro hijo, por ese futuro juntos que yo tanto anhelo.**

 _Albert se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza, tengo ganas de decirle que me suelte, que se aleje de mí, que no quiero estar cerca de él, ni ahora, ni nunca, pero no puedo. En lugar de eso, lo abrazó con todo el corazón, mientras que en mis labios, un "te amo" y un "no me dejes nunca", luchan desesperadamente por salir._

 _Él toma mi cara entre sus manos y lentamente se acerca a mí, mi cabeza me grita que no se lo permita, que sea fuerte y que lo rechace; pero mi corazón es un traidor a la causa y desde que sintió el primer roce de sus dedos, se rindió ante él sin oponer ninguna resistencia, además me suplica que lo acepte, que lo deje acercarse, que también me rinda y dejé de luchar contra todo esto que estoy sintiendo._

 **La beso con todas mis ganas, con todo el amor que siento dentro de mí, tengo miedo de que me rechace, de que salga huyendo otra vez, pero no lo hace, al contrario, me responde el beso con mucha pasión.**

 **Sus labios me saben a gloria, rodeó su pequeña cintura con uno de mis brazos y la acerco lentamente a mí, ella entrelaza sus manos atrás de mi cuello, yo puedo sentir su respiración agitada y la sigo besando, como si fueran mis últimos minutos de vida, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro.**

 **Me separo lentamente de ella - ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca he dejado de amarte! - Le digo, mientras que lleno de besos su cara pecosa. Ella me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que tantas veces me hizo sentir que estaba en el paraíso.**

 _¡Me ama! ¡Me sigue amando! Al escuchar esas palabras, me siento en el cielo, flotando entre las nubes, ¿acaso podría ser más dichosa? No, creo que no. Pensé que todo estaba perdido, pensé que me odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no es así, él me ama, no ha dejado de amarme a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, yo tampoco he dejado de hacerlo, lo amo con la misma intensidad que hace diez años, o tal vez más…_

 _\- Yo también te amo - Le respondo, acercándome a él y depositando un beso en cada uno de sus ojos de cielo - Perdóname si te lastimé, perdóname por todo. Fui tonta, fui inmadura, lo sé… Y creo que lo sigo siendo, pero te juro que nunca quise lastimarte, solo quería que te convirtieras en un gran hombre, después tuve miedo de enfrentarte, luego me sentí muy dolida por tu indiferencia y al final me di por vencida._

 **\- Tú también perdóname, fui muy orgulloso, me cerré en mi dolor y nunca te di el beneficio de la duda, solo te juzgué sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de todas las señales que había a mi alrededor y que por mi estupidez, no fui capaz de interpretar. No es cierto que quiera quitarte la custodia de Bill, lo único que quiero estar cerca de él, quiero estar contigo, quiero que seamos una familia…**

 **Siento un remolino de emociones en mi interior y no puedo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero esta vez son de felicidad, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora, las cosas con Candy se van a solucionar y que por fin podremos estar juntos y ser felices.**

 **\- Tenemos que sentarnos a platicar bien, no podemos seguir actuando como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes, tenemos un hijo Candy, ¡un hijo! Y debemos pensar en qué es lo mejor para él.**

 **Ella asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a mí para besarme de nuevo. ¡Dios mío! Creo que de un momento a otro voy a caer muerto al suelo, víctima de un infarto fulminante, porque mi corazón late como desesperado y tal parece que no tiene intenciones de querer calmarse. Pero si me muero, quiero morir entre sus brazos, después de hacerle el amor apasionadamente con ella, una vez más.**

 _Albert me levanta del suelo son previo aviso, yo entrelazo mis piernas en su cintura, mientras que él las recorre con sus manos. Sé que esto no es correcto, sé que debo parar, pero al sentir sus dedos tocando mi piel, siento que pierdo completamente la voluntad y la razón._

 _\- ¡No! – Exclamo agitada, en un instante de lucidez._

 **\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunto, sin detenerme.**

 _\- Porque yo tengo una relación y debo respetarla, necesito arreglar toda mi vida sentimental, antes de intentar empezar cualquier cosa contigo._

 **Sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero parar, soñé tantas veces con volver a estar acurrucado entre sus brazos, que me resisto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Así que sigo besándola y tocándola, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, ya habrá tiempo para la cordura, por ahora solo quiero hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles, quiero que ella sea mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra: en la práctica, ante la ley, ante Dios y ante todo el mundo.**

 _Veo como se abre la puerta de enfrente y sale del departamento el Sr. Robinson, uno de los inquilinos más antiguos del edificio, al pobre casi se le salen los ojos al observar la escena que se desarrolla frente a él. El Sr. Robinson aclara la garganta, en un intento por hacer notar su presencia, o mejor dicho, para que el pulpo de Albert note su presencia._

 _Albert suelta mis piernas rápidamente y yo aprovecho para bajar los pies al suelo y bajarme el vestido, que en este momento creo que lo traigo casi hasta el cuello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo único que me faltaba, que un hombre de más de setenta años me viera las nalgas. El Sr. Robinson mueve la cabeza en señal de desapruebo y después sigue su camino, Albert y yo nos volteamos a ver y comenzamos a reír con fuerza. En el fondo me siento aliviada de que el vecino hubiera aparecido, si no, no hubiera sido capaz de detenerme._

 _\- Tengo que irme, me esperan – Le digo y puedo ver como la tristeza se apodera de sus ojos._

 **\- Pensé que íbamos a platicar – Le respondo, en un intento por detenerla. Lo cierto es que no quiero que se vaya con él, quiero que se quede conmigo hoy, mañana y siempre.**

 _\- Si vamos a platicar, pero no hoy. Han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y al menos yo necesito calmarme, no quiero que volvamos a discutir por tonterías, los dos necesitamos darnos un tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas, asimilar bien todo lo que ha pasado. Además, primero debo arreglar mi situación con Terry…_

 **\- Por favor, dime que no te vas a ir con él a Nueva York… - En este momento, yo siento que la angustia me domina, muero de miedo de que ella se vaya, no podría soportarlo.**

 _\- No, no me voy a ir con él a Nueva York – Le respondo. Puedo ver como una gran sonrisa se dibuja entre sus labios, yo también sonrío, creo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sonreía así._

 _Él se acerca nuevamente a mí y me besa, esta vez con ternura, con amor. Una vez que se separa de mis labios, yo lo abrazo y me aferro a él con fuerza, mientras que mi cabeza permanece recargada sobre su pecho, puedo escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, creo que el mío late con la misma intensidad. Después de algunos minutos, me alejo de él y me dispongo a irme._

 **\- Dame tu número, ya que no sé cuándo podré volver a verte, al menos quiero poder hablar contigo.**

 **Una vez que ella anota su número de celular en mí teléfono, me da un pequeño beso en los labios y después se va. Yo me quedo contemplándola mientras se aleja, creo que realmente soy afortunado, la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad con ella y esta vez no la voy a desaprovechar, voy a luchar contra todo y contra todos si es necesario, pero de que vamos a estar juntos, vamos a estar juntos.**

 _Salgo del edificio y camino hacia la casa de mi madre, estoy nerviosa, tengo que pensar muy bien en lo que voy a hacer a partir de este momento, ya he lastimado a muchas personas con mis acciones y no quiero seguirlo haciendo. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es la reacción de Bill, él adora a Terry y sé que va a ser muy difícil para mi hijo aceptar que él ya no va a formar parte de su vida, como lo había hecho hasta ahora._

 _Al llegar a la casa, encuentro a Bill y a Terry jugando en el patio trasero, mi hijo corre a abrazarme, mientras que Terry me mira con incertidumbre._

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me pregunta él, mientras se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- ¿Bien?_

 _\- No quiero hablar de eso enfrente de Bill…_

 _\- Está bien, no importa. Te estábamos esperando para almorzar, te marqué un par de veces pero no contestaste._

 _\- Acabo de ver tus llamadas hace unos minutos, tenía el celular en vibrador y no lo escuche._

 _\- Voy a decirle a la abuela que ya vamos a comer – Me dice Bill y después comienza a correr hacia el interior de la casa._

 _\- Necesitamos hablar – Le digo, puedo ver un aire de tristeza en su mirada, creo que en el fondo él sabe muy bien lo qué es lo que quiero decirle._

 _\- Después de comer, ¿te parece?_

 _\- Sí claro, yo también tengo hambre._

 _Los dos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, él coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros, yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y comienzo a llorar_

 _\- Tranquila pecas, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo estaba consciente de que esto podía llegar a pasar, por eso quise darle tu dirección a Albert, quería que ustedes platicaran e intentaran arreglar sus diferencias, antes de que tomaras cualquier decisión… Fue mejor que esto pasara ahora y no cuando tú y yo ya tuviéramos una vida hecha en Nueva York._

 _Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me seco rápidamente las lágrimas, no quiero que ni mi mamá, ni Bill, se den cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Al entrar a la casa, pongo mi mejor sonrisa, Terry hace lo mismo, todos nos sentamos a almorzar, pero permanecemos en completo silencio, puede sentirse un ambiente pesado en la mesa y creo que mamá se ha dado cuenta, por que no deja de mirarnos._

 _\- Quiero llevar a Bill al cine – Dice mi madre._

 _\- Sí, podemos ir todos juntos – Le respondo._

 _\- No, solo él y yo, ¿verdad tesoro?_

 _\- Sí abuela…_

 _Tal vez saliendo del cine pasemos a comprar algo de comer, si quieren espérennos aquí y comemos todos juntos._

 _\- Sí, me parece bien – Le contesto._

 _Cerca de una hora después, mi madre y Bill se van de la casa y yo me quedo sola con Terry._

 _\- No voy a irme contigo a Nueva York…_

 _\- Lo sé._

 _\- Perdóname Terry, yo…_

 _\- Candy, no tienes que hacer todo esto, créeme que lo comprendo, si no me fui antes fue porque no quería hacerle un desaire a Bill y a tu mamá, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora._

 _\- Me gustaría que todo fuera diferente…_

 _\- Lo sé y créeme que me hubiera encantado que tú te enamoraras de mí, pero eso no pasó… Pero estoy bien, así es la vida, así son las cosas a veces y tengo que aceptarlo, como hace 13 años, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él…_

 _\- Terry…._

 _\- No te preocupes Candy, te entiendo, yo también tuve relaciones maravillosas, con mujeres simplemente excepcionales, pero por alguna razón no logré enamorarme de ellas y al final decidí alejarme, antes de seguirlas lastimando…_

 _\- Perdóname…_

 _\- Voy a estar bien, de verdad. Solo quería pedirte un último favor…_

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- Quería pedirte permiso para seguir hablando con Bill, aunque sea por WhatsApp, claro, si no te molesta…_

 _\- No, por supuesto que no, creo que eso lo hará muy feliz._

 _\- Gracias Candy, cuídate mucho y sé feliz…_

 _Puedo ver como Terry se va sin mirar atrás, aunque él diga que está bien, sé que eso no es verdad, le estoy rompiendo el corazón, igual que hace 13 años._

 **Tomo un taxi y me dirijo hacia mi casa, me siento nervioso, no será fácil explicarles a todos la resolución que acabo de tomar, pero esta vez no va a haber marcha atrás. Voy a dejar el mando de la empresa, no deseo seguir atado a un trabajo que detesto, sé que mi hermana puede hacerse cargo de todo, Rose conoce todos los movimientos de la empresa mucho mejor que yo y ella, a diferencia mía, ama hacer ese trabajo.**

 **Nunca he entendido porque mi padre se empeñó en nombrarme su sucesor, cuando él sabía perfectamente que Rose estaba mejor calificada para continuar con esa responsabilidad. Estoy seguro que con George a su lado, mi hermana podrá llevar a la empresa mucho más alto que nunca.**

 **También pienso en mi madre, sé que va a pegar el grito en el cielo, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que pensar en mí felicidad y mi felicidad está aquí en Chicago, al lado de Candy y de William. Además, todavía tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella, confrontarla, preguntarle si sabía sobre las jugadas sucias de papá.**

 **Me bajo del taxi y me quedo parado enfrente del portón algunos minutos, es momento de agarrarme bien los… pantalones y hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace diez años. Con paso firme entro a la estancia y veo a mamá y a Rose sentadas en uno de los sillones.**

 **\- Tenemos que hablar – Les digo, mientras me siento enfrente de ellas.**

* * *

 **CHICAS, SI ACABÉ EL CAPÍTULO, PERO AHORA SÍ, MAÑANA ME TOMO EL DÍA LIBRE. NOS LEEMOS EL JUEVES, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO PODER RESPONDER A TODOS SUS MENSAJES POR LA NOCHE, EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS.**

 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	16. Pegada a tu cuerpo

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes - Les digo con voz firme, mientras las dos me miran desconcertadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pudiste hablar con esa chica? ¿Te va a dejar acercarte al niño? – Pregunta mi madre.

\- Sí, me va a permitir acercarme a él, pero todo se hará poco a poco...

\- Sería bueno que le dieras tu apellido inmediatamente, así podríamos llevarlo con nosotros y él podría estudiar en...

\- Él no va a venir con nosotros, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco iré con ustedes...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Me voy a quedar con ellos en Chicago, quiero estar cerca de Candy, casarme con ella y que formemos una familia, tal y como debió ser siempre.

\- No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué va a pasar con la empresa? ¿Con todos los negocios que hay pendientes? ¿La expansión que tenían planeada?

\- Estoy seguro de que Rose y George podrán hacerse cargo de todo eso, yo no quiero seguir al mando. Tal vez vaya a Londres dentro de un mes, para ser pública mi renuncia ante todos.

Mi hermana me mira completamente sorprendida, intenta decir algo, pero mamá la interrumpe.

\- No digas tonterías Albert, no puedes dejar todo botado por esa chica, piensa en tu padre, su sueño siempre fue que tú continuaras su legado, no puedes fallarle de esa manera... Además tú hijo debe comenzar a prepararse, por qué algún día el tomará tu lugar...

\- Yo jamás voy a obligar a William a llevar ese tipo de vida. Y ni siquiera quiero hablar sobre mi padre... Él era un egoísta, un manipulador, un tirano que amaba que la gente se doblegara ante él.

\- Albert, no te voy a permitir que hables así de tu padre. Él siempre quiso lo mejor para ustedes... Todas las decisiones que tomó, fueron hechas pensando en que ustedes se convertirían en lo que son ahora.

\- ¿Por eso me alejó de Candy con engaños? ¿Por eso jugó sucio?

\- Por Dios Albert, solo tenías 18 años, eso que sentías no era amor, solo estabas ilusionado con ella, deslumbrado con ella. Ibas a cometer un gran error, ibas a tirar por la borda todo tu futuro por culpa de ese estúpido amor de juventud.

\- ¿Así que tú lo sabías?

\- Claro que yo lo sabía... Y estuve completamente de acuerdo.

En ese momento sentí una enorme rabia, ¿cómo se había atrevido mi madre a hacerme eso? ¿A mí? ¿A su propio hijo? Ya ni siquiera sabía si sentirme enojado o triste, y lo peor de todo es que ella no parecía sentirse culpable o avergonzada por nada.

\- ¿Saber qué? - Preguntó mi hermana, completamente confundida.

\- Papá habló con Candy para que se alejara de mí, fue por él que Candy me dejó y me ocultó por tanto tiempo que habíamos tenido un hijo.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que Candy estaba embarazada? - Le pregunta Rose a Mamá. Puedo ver que mi hermana está bastante consternada.

\- No, no sabíamos que ella estaba embarazada. Nunca hubiéramos abandonado a nuestro nieto, independientemente de que su madre no nos gustaba para ti.

\- ¿Y quién se creyó él para decidir sobre mi futuro? ¿Quién te crees tú para decidir sobre mi vida?

\- Soy tu madre y yo sabía bien que esa muchachita no te convenía, reconozco que es bonita y simpática, pero desde que la conociste, lo único que hiciste fue meterte en problema tras problema. Ya vez, al final hasta salió embarazada….

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso te estás escuchando?

\- Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho a esa edad con un bebé? Deberías agradecerme de que nunca te enteraste de nada, así pudiste disfrutar libremente de tu vida, y ahora que ya eres un hombre maduro y responsable, bien puedes hacerte cargo de tu hijo sin ningún problema.

Yo comienzo a reír, creo que mi madre es mil veces peor que mi padre – ¿Sabes qué hubiera hecho? Me habría hecho cargo de él, habría seguido estudiando y trabajando, habría visto nacer a mi hijo y lo habría visto crecer… y ahora no sería un completo desconocido para él. Pero claro que te agradezco mamá, te agradezco por arruinarme la vida de esa manera, por obligarme a seguir un camino que yo no deseaba… Sé que no puedo culparte de todo, pero eres en gran parte responsable de que me haya perdido los mejores momentos de la vida de mi hijo y de mi infelicidad durante todos estos años.

Yo me levanto del sillón y comienzo a caminar hacia mi recámara.

\- No seas dramático Albert, ya no eres un chiquillo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, debes de pensar bien qué es lo que vas a hacer con tu vida…

Me detengo por un momento y volteo a ver a mi madre.

\- Créeme que nunca he estado más seguro de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida… Por cierto, yo te recomendaría que fueras alistando tus cosas, ya que esta casa le pertenece a Candy y una vez que el abogado termine con los trámites del testamento, tú no serás bienvenida aquí.

Puedo ver como sus ojos se abren como platos, pero permanece en silencio. Mi hermana se levanta de su lado y comienza a caminar detrás de mí, puedo ver en su cara la decepción que está sintiendo. Los dos entramos en mi habitación y ella me abraza con fuerza.

\- Bert, siento mucho todo esto, te juro que si yo hubiera sabido todo lo que estaba pasando…

\- No te preocupes Rose, yo sé que tú nunca te hubieras atrevido a ocultarme algo así.

\- Jamás Bert, jamás. Oye, ¿y de verdad vas a casarte con Candy?

\- Sí bueno, eso espero… Si es que ella me acepta.

Los dos comenzamos a reír.

\- Aún no puedo creer que soy tía. Ay Albert, él es tan parecido a ti, te juro que lo vi y recordé toda muestra infancia en Escocia, éramos tan felices y no teníamos ninguna preocupación.

\- Lo sé Rose, ¿en qué momento crecimos? ¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan complicado?

\- ¿Sabes? Pensaba hablar con mamá sobre mi relación con George, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea prudente…

\- No me digas que pensabas pedirle permiso para que fuera tu novio – Le digo bromeando.

\- No, pero sí para que sea mi esposo…

En ese momento me quedo completamente pasmado, mientras que Rose me muestra su más grande sonrisa.

\- Me pidió que me casara con él… ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Pero, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

\- Ayer en la noche, cuando regresé del bar fui a buscarlo a su habitación, le dije que lo amaba y que quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, que ya no quería seguir ocultando nuestra relación… Y entonces él me lo propuso, me pidió que fuera su esposa y le dije que sí…

\- ¿Y el anillo?

\- Me lo pensaba dar cuando pidiera oficialmente mi mano… Pero así como están las cosas, lo mejor será que omitamos ese paso…

\- Ya veo, así que ayer cuando entré a su cuarto, los dos estaban celebrando.

Rose se pone completamente roja y me da un fuerte golpe en el brazo, los dos soltamos una gran carcajada.

\- Eres de lo peor… - Me dice, todavía apenada.

\- Felicidades Rose, sabes que me siento muy feliz por ti, estoy seguro de que los dos van a ser completamente felices.

\- Lo sé…

Yo tomo mi maleta y comienzo a meter las pocas pertenencias que tengo fuera.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A un hotel…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero estar cerca de mamá, en este momento siento que la odio.

\- Entiendo… El abogado nos citó mañana por la tarde para volver a leer el testamento. George y yo pensábamos viajar hacia Londres pasado mañana, a primera hora.

\- Yo espero viajar dentro de un mes, es verdad lo que le dije a mamá, voy a renunciar a la empresa, sé puedo vivir bien con la parte de las acciones que me dejó papá.

\- No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré con George, después de todo, aunque tú estabas al frente, él seguía siendo el jefe – Me dice bromeando.

\- Sé que harán un excelente trabajo.

Me despido de mi hermana y salgo de la casa, me hospedo en un hotel que está cerca de la casa de Candy, después de dejar mi maleta, salgo a buscar una cafetería, ya que me muero de hambre. Mientras estoy comiendo, pienso en mi pecosa, sé que no han pasado ni tres horas desde que nos separamos, pero deseo tanto verla. Tomo el teléfono y le marco, ella contesta después del cuarto intento.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

 _\- Candy, soy yo, Albert._

 _\- Hola ojitos._

 _\- ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Estoy esperando a mi mamá, fue al cine con Bill._

 _\- ¿No quieres esperar conmigo?_

Puedo escuchar una pequeña risa del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Ven, te extraño…_

 _\- ¿En dónde estás?_

 _\- En un hotel a dos calles de tu casa…_

 _\- Ah, sí, ya sé cuál._

 _\- ¿Entonces vienes?_

 _\- Solo un rato, Bill no tarda en llegar. Llego en quince minutos._

 _\- ¿Por qué tanto?_

 _\- Estoy en casa de mi madre._

 _\- Está bien, te espero._

Una vez que cuelgo, me apuro a comer y me regreso al hotel, al entrar a la habitación, me meto al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, al salir ni siquiera me visto, solo me pongo el pantalón de la pijama y espero impaciente a que ella llegue. Me emociono al escuchar que tocan la puerta, al abrir, la jalo rápidamente hacia el interior de la habitación y comienzo a besarla, solo tengo un solo deseo, hacer el amor con ella hasta quedar exhausto.

Rápidamente bajo el cierre de su vestido, creo que mis manos están temblando, jalo la prenda hacia afuera de sus brazos y esta cae rápidamente hasta el piso. Puedo ver su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo de diosa, ella sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre, no hay ningún rastro de que, alguna vez, una vida se hubiera desarrollado en su vientre.

 _Albert me mira con devoción, sé que no debería hacer el amor con él en este momento, pero es tarde para decir que no, además, yo estaba consciente de lo que pasaría al venir a buscarlo a la habitación de su hotel. Estoy nerviosa y creo que él lo ha notado, así que lentamente se acerca a mí y me desabrocha el sostén, tal y como lo hiciera muchos años atrás, para luego lanzarlo por los aires como si fuera un vaquero. No puedo evitar reír ante esa escena y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo a sus brazos._

Comienzo a besar su cuello y sigo bajando lentamente, beso sus hombros pecosos y continúo mi camino hasta sus pechos, capturo uno de ellos con mis labios. Candy se tensa por un momento, pero después de unos segundos vuelve a relajarse y coloca sus manos sobre mi nuca en lo que yo succiono uno de sus pezones, está tan duro, que siento unas inmensas ganas de morderlo… y lo hago. Ella suspira y comienza a masajear mi cabello en lo que yo me doy vuelo, pasando de un pecho a otro, una vez que me canso de ellos, sigo mi camino cuesta abajo, depositando pequeños besos sobre su piel, hasta que me topo con una vieja conocida mía, su pantaleta.

 _Él baja lentamente mi pantaleta, puedo ver ese aire de lujuria en sus ojos mientras lo hace, después se levanta y vuelve a besarme, mientras me lleva lentamente hacia la cama. Yo me recuesto en el colchón y él coloca su cabeza entre mis piernas, cierro los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios y separo un poco las piernas para permitirle actuar con libertad. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hizo, fue durante nuestros primeros encuentros sexuales, cuando nos dedicábamos a explorar por completo nuestros cuerpos, en ese entonces yo me sentía sumamente avergonzada, pero poco a poco, la pena fue disminuyendo, mientras que el placer iba aumentado, hasta desencadenar uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que he tenido en toda mi vida._

Una vez que ella alcanza el orgasmo, me separo lentamente, puedo notar que su cara está sonrojada y su respiración muy agitada. Candy está lista para recibirme, así que me bajo el pantalón y me acerco lentamente a ella.

\- Quiero estar arriba – Me dice y yo sonrío, ya había olvidado que a la pecosa le gustaba tener el control mientras hacíamos el amor.

Yo no opongo resistencia, me recuesto en la cama y dejo que ella tome el mando. Candy se acomoda lentamente sobre mí y me deja entrar poco a poco en ella, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Independientemente del hecho de que no he tenido relaciones con nadie en mucho tiempo, el estar de nuevo dentro de ella y sentirla tan húmeda y tan caliente, me hace perder completamente la razón.

Candy comienza a moverse, vaya que extrañé el vaivén de su cadera, nunca nadie me hizo sentir todo lo que ella despierta en mí. Veo que ha perfeccionado sus movimientos, intento no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que fue con alguien más con quien mejoró la técnica, sé que es lo mejor, si no quiero tener un ataque de celos mientras hacemos el amor.

 _Luego de algunos minutos, Albert se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, yo continúo moviéndome mientras él vuelve a apoderarse de mis pechos, después me toma de la cadera y me aprieta contra él con fuerza, yo tomo su rostro con mis manos y comienzo a besarlo con mucha pasión, jalando suavemente su labio inferior con mis dientes._

 _Sé que no falta mucho para que llegue al clímax, así que lo abrazo con fuerza y espero paciente, segundos más tarde aprieto los dientes mientras mis manos se aferran a su espalda, lanzando un pequeño gemido, ya que nunca me ha gustado hacer demasiado escándalo. Creo que ni siquiera puedo describir todas las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan plena, tal feliz. Lo amo, lo amo demasiado y si por mi fuera, estaría toda la vida pegada a su cuerpo, respirando su aliento, besando sus labios._

Vaya, como extrañaba ese pequeño y casi enternecedor gemido suyo. Ella coloca su frente sobre la mía y me sonríe, como agradeciéndome, después me da varios besos por todo el rostro hasta terminar besando mis labios. Sé que es momento de tomar las riendas, así que la recuesto sobre la cama con cuidado y me coloco de rodillas frente a ella, subiendo sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Empiezo a moverme de manera lenta, para después ir subiendo la intensidad, mientras que mis manos acarician sus pechos; casi al final de la faena, me muevo de manera frenética, como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de su ser.

Ella permanece con los ojos cerrados, sé que no falta mucho para que llegue al clímax, puedo sentirlo cerca. En ese momento ella grita y sus manos aprietan con fuerza las sábanas, me quedo completamente sorprendido, es la primera vez que la escucho gritar. Yo no tardo mucho en imitarla y poco a poco comienzo a llenarla de mí. Sé que es muy imprudente que no nos hayamos protegido, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se embarace de nuevo? Para ser sincero, creo que en este momento de mi vida, nada me haría más feliz.

 _Albert se recuesta a un lado mío y coloca su cabeza sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo tiernamente, yo coloco mis manos sobre su cabeza y empiezo a jugar con su cabello._

 _\- Cuéntame de Bill – Me dice._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres saber de él? – Le pregunto._

 _\- Todo, absolutamente todo… - Me responde, levantando su hermoso rostro hacia mí._

 _\- Solo déjame hacer una llamada._

 _\- Sí, está bien._

 _Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para asearme un poco, una vez que salgo, me dispongo a vestirme, pero él me pide que no lo haga, así que permanezco desnuda. Tomo mi celular y le marco a mi mamá para pedirle que se quede con Bill unas horas más, con la promesa de que iré a buscarlo antes de que anochezca. Ella no pone ninguna objeción._

 _Regreso a la cama con Albert y lo abrazo, el se acurruca rapidamente entre mis brazos, aferrándose a mi cintura. Poco a poco, mi mente vuelve al día en que nuestro hijo nació…_

* * *

 **CHICAS LINDAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO, PERO NO DEMASIADO. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. LES DEJO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS, POR SI NO LAS HABÍAN VISTO.**

 **ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR MAÑANA, AUNQUE NO ASEGURO NADA, YA QUE ANDO UN POCO ATAREADA EN LA CASA Y EN EL TRABAJO.**

 **\- Erika Ochoa: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia.**

 **\- Kata78: Al menos ya dieron el primer paso, solo falta que Albert enfrente a su madre y Candy enfrente a su hijo.**

 **\- Pinwy love: Claro, su amor era verdadero y persistió a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Claro que Terry bombón va a ser feliz... :)**

 **\- Mabolla15: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **\- Fiorela: Ustedes luego luego se me aceleran... jajaja... podría decirse que subí el capítulo en 2, porque si no, iba a ser muy largo y a mí, en lo personal, no me gustan los capítulos largos. Yo también me emocioné al escribirlo, que bueno que pude transmitirles esas misma emociones.**

 **\- El broche: La primera conversación fue todo un fracaso, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a bajar sus defensas, pero ya que se tranquilizaron un poco, pudieron solucionar sus diferencias.**

 **\- Balderas: Bueno, en esta historia, Terry nunca tuvo el amor de Candy, ella lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba, así que lo más sensato era que se alejara. Gracias a ti, por seguir mi historia.**

 **\- Alexas90: Sí, tienes razón, Candy actuó de acuerdo a sus principios, tal vez no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero en ese momento, ella lo consideró correcto. También tienes razón en decir que ellos se quedaron en esa relación adolescente, sé que podría poner mil y un trabas para que ellos volvieran, pero no quiero hacer mil y un capítulos del mismo drama. Obviamente no van a tener un amor de ensueño a la primera, los dos tienen que conocerse de nuevo, han pasado diez años y obviamente su forma de ser y de pensar ha cambiado. Gracias por tu comentario, insisto, tu pequeño fic me pareció muy bueno...**

 **\- Abuelita de Bert: Que bueno que ya haya encontrado paz y tranquilidad, ahí nos vemos en el otro mundo :)**

 **\- Sol G: Creo que es preferible terminar una relación en la que uno no se siente completamente enamorado, a seguir con alguien solo por gratitud.**

 **\- Maria Soledad: En esta historia, el amor de Albert y Candy es profundo y verdadero.**

 **\- Padre de Bert: Una vez más: Sáaaqueeeseee perrrooooooo! Siga la luz al final del túnel...**

 **\- Ene: Sí, bueno, no creí conveniente poner un encuentro íntimo entre los dos, si Candy todavía estaba con Terry, además de que apenas están comenzando a solucionar sus problemas.**

 **\- Guest: ¿A poco tú no has perdonado a la primera? Bueno, en lo personal, yo si suelo perdonar fácilmente, no es bueno vivir con rencores y menos si de verdad quieres a la otra persona.**

 **\- Guest: ¡POR LOS CLAVOS DE JESUCRISTO REDENTOR! ¿Con las nalgas abiertas? Jajajaja... ¿Yo cuando puse que Candy tenía las nalgas abiertas? Tranquila Guest, no hagas billis :)**

 **\- Biank: Lo mismo pienso, no vale la pena alargar más su sufrimiento, ya sufrieron mucho los dos. Obvio que a Terry le daré el final que se merece :)**

 **\- Susy: Claro, la vida es corta como para andar guardando resentimientos atrasados, tienes razón sobre Bill, él será el que más resienta todo lo que está pasando. Bueno aún le faltan algunos capítulos más a la historia, todavía tengo que quitar algunos cabos sueltos.**

 **\- Guest: ¿Por qué me pasé? :3**

 **\- Rubí: Creo que logré mi objetivo, transmitirles todas las emociones de esa reconciliación.**

 **\- Guest: Creo que es más dignificante para Terry, aceptar las cosas con madurez y dejarla ir.**

 **\- Pivoine: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, creo que Terry es el que mejor ha reaccionado de todos, hubiera sido más denigrante para él, aferrarse al amor de Candy o tratar de chantajearla con Bill, es preferible irse con la cabeza en alto y la dignidad intacta, eso habla bien de él. Bueno, el el próximo capítulo viene el enfrentamiento madre e hijo, a ver qué tal le va a Albert. Siempre trato de poner alguna escena chistosa en mis historias, para bajar un poco la tensión que se pueda generar en las lectoras.**

 **\- ALY: Claro, no es bueno permanecer unido a alguien por culpa, porque al final solo haces sufrir más a la otra persona. Y bueno, el corazón de Candy le pertenece exclusivamente a Albert.**

 **\- A.P.V.: ¿Para qué prolongar la agonía del adiós? Siempre he creído que es mejor que las cosas se terminen rápidamente, a estar sufriendo por un largo tiempo. Sé que pude escribir mil y un capítulos de cómo Albert sufría y se arrastraba pidiéndole perdón a Candy, pero no lo creí necesario, los dos sufrieron su separación, es tiempo de que sean felices.**

 **\- Guest: Pareciera que ya voy a terminar la historia, pero todavía faltan varios puntos que tratar aquí, así que al menos tendrán una semana más de este fic. :)**

 **\- Ana Isela: Al menos ya dieron el primer paso, reconocer sus errores, ahora depende únicamente de ellos el ser felices.**

 **\- Elo Andrew: Candy ya estaba cansada de correr y de huir de Albert, ahora tienen que hacer frente a todo lo que se les viene, sobre todo con la mamá de Albert y con Bill.**

 **\- Celestte: Pobre de Albert, es cierto que fue orgulloso y cabeza dura, pero también sufrió por los engaños de su papá y por el actuar de Candy, ¿por qué hacerlo sufrir más? Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **\- Gabriela Infante: Espero en Dios, mañana poder subir esa conversación.**

 **\- JUJO: No sé cómo le haces para que siempre me muera de risa con tus comentarios. No te preocupes, yo sé que contigo es tarde pero seguro, yo también preferiría una salidita con el novio (o en mi caso con el marido)**

 **Bueno, el trauma psicológico no le durará muchos años al señor Robinson, ya anda en la tercera edad. Y bueno, debería sentirse agradecido de que Candy le diera ese regalito mañanero, jajaja.**

 **Sobre Terry, pues ni hablar, así es la vida... de caprichosa, a veces negra, a veces color rosa... (Perdón, divagué un poco)... Pero ya llegará alguien, así que no te sientas "ligeramente" culpable...**

 **\- Loreley: ¿qué es palta?**

 **\- Erika White: Como terminé pronto el capítulo, adelanté la entrega. A ver cuantos chamacos le pongo a ese par de rubios, se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **\- Guest: Te agradezco inmensamente por tus felicitaciones, después del incidente que tuve en mi última historia, me desanimé un poco de escribir, hasta les dije que la inspiración hacia Terry me había abandonado. La verdad no sé por qué, pero me inspiré mucho escribiendo esta historia y a mí también me sorprende que haya sido así con una historia de Albert.**

 **\- Guest: Cuando me dices canelita, me siento como una galleta… jajaja… Gracias por tus palabras :)**

 **\- Guest: No ps es que ustedes me han recibido muy bien, es difícil no ser linda y amable, bien dicen que como trates serás tratado, y yo les agradezco inmensamente por el apoyo que le han brindado a mi historia. Nunca pensé que sería tan bien recibida, más por el hecho de que solo había escrito fics de Terry.**

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO DÍA.**


	17. Escape en la madrugada

_\- Quiero que me cuentes todo, desde que supiste que estabas embarazada - Me pide Albert, con ojos suplicantes._

 _\- Sé que está mal que lo diga, pero enterarme que estaba embarazada, no fue la noticia más feliz de mi vida... Al contrario, ha sido una de las más aterradoras._

 _\- Perdóname..._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Por no haber estado contigo._

 _\- Eso ya no importa... - Yo comienzo a acariciar su rostro - Recuerdo que tuve un pequeño retraso, al principio no le di importancia, pero después de algunas semanas y muchos malestares, decidí comprar una prueba casera. La primera salió positiva, pero como yo me negaba a aceptar mi realidad, compré tres más, ya sabes, para estar bien segura - Le digo riendo._

 _Albert también comienza a reír._

 _\- Cuando no me quedó ninguna duda, comencé a llorar. ¡Dios! Estaba tan asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer... La primera persona a la que se lo dije fue a Annie, ella se puso a llorar conmigo, me dijo que te buscara, que arreglara las cosas contigo, pero yo me negué._

 _\- Orgullosa - Me dice él, en tono de reclamo._

 _\- No era orgullo, era miedo, vergüenza... ¿Cómo iba a decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, si un mes antes te había pedido que te alejaras de mí, porque estaba enamorada de otro? Así que me quedé callada y oculté mi embarazo el mayor tiempo posible._

 _\- Pero, ¿y la panza?_

 _\- Gracias a Dios no me creció demasiado, fue hasta el quinto mes que se me abulto el vientre, solían decirme que me veía muy graciosa._

 _\- Me lo imagino._

 _\- Lo que vino después no fue muy agradable, mi madre me corrió de la casa, así que intenté irme con mi tía, pero no fui bienvenida. Annie logró convencer a sus padres de que me recibieran, pero solo fue por un par de semanas, así que tuve que buscar otro lugar dónde vivir._

 _\- ¿Y a dónde fuiste?_

 _\- ¿A dónde crees?_

 _\- No sé._

 _\- A casa de tu abuela... Ella siempre me apoyó - Yo no puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar a la señora Elroy._

 _\- No lo sabía..._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, yo le prohibí decir palabra alguna..._

 _\- Por Dios, Candy..._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, estaba mal, pero en ese momento yo creí que hacía lo correcto._

 _\- Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza, es como ella te hizo caso..._

 _\- La amenacé, le dije que si hablaba, yo iba a huir con mi bebé, dónde no pudieran encontrarnos nunca..._

 _\- No creo lo hicieras._

 _\- Tal vez no, tal vez sí._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó después?_

 _\- Ella me llevó al ginecólogo, ahí me hicieron mi primer ultrasonido, no sabes la emoción que sentí al ver a nuestro hijo a través de la pantalla. Tu abuela entró conmigo y las dos comenzamos a llorar cuando vimos una de sus manitas moverse en el monitor, fue hermoso._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste con mi abuela?_

 _\- Solo unos meses, poco después de que Bill nació, regresé a vivir con mi madre. A los pocos meses volví a la universidad, no quería dejar mi carrera inconclusa. Lo bueno es que tu abuela se quedaba cuidando a Bill casi todo el día, en lo que yo trabajaba y estudiaba._

 _\- ¿Cuándo nació Bill?_

 _\- El 22 de marzo del 2007, a las 3:47 de la mañana, después de casi 7 horas de trabajo de parto._

 _\- El 22 de marzo… - Murmuró Albert._

 _\- Era tan pequeño… Casi no tenía pelo y el poco que tenía era casi transparente. Elroy me mostró unas fotos tuyas cuando eras bebé, se parecía tanto a ti…_

 _\- Aun se parece a mí… Aunque quisiera, no podría negar que es mi hijo…_

 _\- El primer año con Bill fue muy pesado, agotador diría yo. Él se levantaba varias veces por la noche y yo tenía que irme a la universidad muy temprano por la mañana, así que la mayoría del tiempo parecía zombie. Sí me hubieras visto en ese entonces, no me hubieras reconocido, estaba muy flaca y ojerosa._

 _\- Que bueno que no te vi – Me dice bromeando y yo le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

 _\- Pero conforme fue creciendo, todo fue más y más maravilloso… Cuando empezó a caminar, andaba por toda la casa agarrando y tirando todo, pobre de tu abuela, Bill le rompió casi todas sus figuritas de porcelana, él era un torbellino viviente._

 _\- Me sorprende que no haya puesto el grito en el cielo…_

 _\- Ella adoraba a su bisnieto, nunca la vi enojada con él, a pesar de que dibujó en todas sus paredes y mató a Poseidón…_

 _\- ¿Mató a Poseidón?_

 _\- Sí bueno, no creo que le quedara mucho tiempo de vida, si no mal recuerdo… se lo regalamos en el último cumpleaños que pasamos con ella…_

 _\- Y como murió el pobre…_

 _\- No sé cómo pasó, pero en un momento de descuido, Bill lo sacó de su pecera y lo puso en el piso, en ese entonces él tenía 2 años. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, el pobrecito pez ya no se movía._

 _\- Que cruel destino…_

 _\- Dos años después, intentó prenderle fuego al gato peludo del vecino…_

 _Albert suelta una carcajada_

 _\- Era tremendo, mi mamá solía decirme que era igual de travieso que yo. Lo bueno es que al ir creciendo, enfocó toda su energía en cosas más constructivas._

 _\- ¿Qué le gusta hacer?_

 _\- Le encanta leer, tu abuela le inculcó el hábito desde muy pequeño, él le leía todas las tardes, como tú solías hacerlo. También le gusta mucho patinar, siempre que podemos vamos al parque y pasamos varias horas recorriéndolo en patines. Le fascina todo lo relacionado con la astronomía, de hecho le regalamos un telescopio hace un año, aunque últimamente lo ha dejado de lado, porque se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que quiere ser actor…_

 _\- ¡¿Actor?!_

 _\- Sí, bueno, es que siempre que Terry venía a vernos, ensayaba con Bill los libretos de sus obras…_

 _\- Mmmm, lo quiere mucho, ¿no es así?_

 _\- Sí, él le agarró mucho cariño…_

 _\- Creo que eso será un problema para poder acercarme a él…_

 _\- Estoy segura que te aceptará, aunque claro, va a llevarle su tiempo._

 _\- Tengo tantas ganas de poder convivir con él, de abrazarlo, de recuperar todos estos años de ausencia…_

 _\- Lo harás, pero será poco a poco, hoy voy a hablar con él sobre mi separación de Terry, sé que no será fácil, pero espero que lo entienda…. Una vez que asimile esa noticia, comenzaré a hablarle de ti…_

 _\- Espero que me alcance la paciencia._

 _Mi celular comienza a vibrar y veo que tengo un nuevo mensaje de mi mamá, diciéndome que ya llegó a la casa._

 _\- Me tengo que ir…_

 _\- No, quédate conmigo…_

 _\- No puedo, tengo que ir por Bill_

 _\- Él está con tu mamá, no creo que le pase nada malo. Solo quédate una hora – Él se levanta y toma mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme – Déjame disfrutarte un poco más, solo un poco más…_

 _Él coloca una de sus manos inquietas sobre mi pecho, sé muy bien en dónde va a parar todo esto, pero no me resisto, creo que yo también quiero disfrutarlo solo un poco más. Después de volver a hacer el amor, me doy una ducha y salgo de su hotel, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente._

 _Tomo un taxi y me dirijo a casa de mi madre, al entrar, me encuentro con ellos en la sala, viendo la tele._

 _\- ¿Dónde está Terry? – Me pregunta Bill._

 _\- Sé tuvo que ir a Nueva York._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Él me dijo que se iba a quedar con nosotros toda la semana – Me responde él, visiblemente desilusionado._

 _\- Sí, bueno, él tuvo un llamado del teatro y tuvo que regresarse._

 _\- ¿Y cuándo va a volver?_

 _\- Bill, él…. – Yo tomo un poco de aire para agarrar valor – Él ya no va a volver…_

 _Puedo ver el desconcierto en sus ojos - ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque él…_

 _\- Ah, ya sé, nos vamos a ir a vivir con él a Nueva York – Me dice recobrando de nuevo su alegría._

 _Yo volteo a ver a mi madre, ella se encoge de hombros y se levanta para irse a la cocina._

 _\- Bill, Terry y yo… ya no vamos a estar juntos, él ya no va a volver y tampoco nos vamos a ir a vivir a Nueva York._

 _\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Me pregunta, bastante molesto._

 _\- Nada cariño, es solo que…_

 _\- ¿Es por culpa del señor que nos persiguió hoy por la escalera?_

 _\- No, no es culpa de nadie._

 _\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?_

 _\- Bill…_

 _\- ¿Es cierto que él es mi papá?_

 _Yo me quedo sin palabras, mientras que mi mamá observa consternada toda la escena._

 _\- Sí - Le respondo._

 _\- Pues yo no quiero que ese señor sea mi papá, quiero que Terry sea mi papá – Bill se levanta del sillón y puedo ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, intento acercarme a él, pero él se aleja rápidamente de mí – Le voy a decir a Terry que me lleve a Nueva York con él, no quiero estar contigo, ni con ese señor._

 _Bill corre hacia mi antiguo cuarto y se encierra con seguro, yo intento ir a hablar con él, pero mi madre me detiene._

 _\- Déjalo Candy, deja que se calme, este no es un buen momento para que hables con él – Yo puedo sentir como mis lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla, mamá se acerca a mí y me abraza._

 _\- Tienes que darle tiempo, tú sabes lo mucho que mi nieto quería a Terry y es obvio, él nunca había tenido un padre cerca y se aferró al único que parecía querer cumplir con ese papel._

 _\- ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que Bill esté enojado conmigo, tú misma lo escuchaste, ni siquiera quiere vivir conmigo…_

 _\- Si quiere vivir contigo, es solo que está molesto, confundido… Imagina que sentirías tú si tu padre apareciera de repente, a estas alturas de tu vida…._

 _Yo asiento con la cabeza, sé que si eso sucediera, también me sentiría frustrada y molesta._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?_

 _\- ¿Quiénes?_

 _\- Tú y Albert, porque estoy segura que estabas con él hace rato._

 _\- Él quiere recobrar el tiempo perdido, quiere que seamos una familia…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no buscó a Bill antes?_

 _\- Porque no sabía de su existencia… Lo supo hoy, cuando lo vio en el despacho del abogado._

 _\- Ya veo… ¿Y qué quieres tú?_

 _\- Yo también quiero que seamos una familia, quiero estar junto a mis dos amores…_

 _\- Tienes que darle tiempo a Bill, no puedes imponerle como padre, a un hombre que ni siquiera conoce…_

 _\- No pensaba imponerle nada, estoy consciente de que tengo que actuar con prudencia._

 _\- Deja que mi nieto se quede a dormir conmigo, yo lo llevo y lo recojo de la escuela, ya vienes por él saliendo del trabajo…_

 _\- No sé mamá…_

 _\- Anda Candy, los dos tienen que tranquilizarse. Además, estoy segura que él no va a querer hablar contigo esta noche._

 _\- Esta bien, voy a estar en la casa, cualquier cosa me marcas._

 _Me despido de mi madre y camino hacia la puerta, al salir le mando mensaje a Albert para que me alcance en mi casa, cuando llego, él ya está ahí esperándome._

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me pregunta._

 _\- Mal, no quiere saber de ti, ni de mí…_

 _\- ¿En dónde está él?_

 _\- Se va a quedar en casa de mi madre por esta noche, él estaba tan molesto, nunca se había enojado conmigo – Le digo, sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo._

 _Albert me abraza – Tranquila, todo va a salir bien._

 _Los dos entramos a la casa, tengo hambre, así que preparo algo de cenar. Después de comer, nos sentamos en la sala y yo le enseño todos los álbumes que tengo de Bill, él está sumamente emocionado viendo cada una de las fotos. También le muestro una caja con todos los recuerdos que tengo de nuestro hijo, donde está su primer chambrita, su ropón de bautizo, el primer mechón de pelo que le corté, entre otras muchas cosas._

 _Los dos nos quedamos platicando hasta la madrugada, antes de irnos a dormir le enseño el cuarto de Bill, así como el estante donde están colocados todos sus diplomas y trofeos deportivos. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Albert y yo nos vamos a la cama y nos dormimos abrazados._

 _Cuatro horas después, mi celular comienza a sonar, al contestar me doy cuenta de que se trata de mi madre, quien intenta decirme algo, pero no logro entenderle, debido a que está completamente alterada._

 _\- Mamá, ¿qué pasa? No te entiendo…_

 _\- Bill… Se fue…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que se fue?_

 _\- Vine a su cuarto para despertarlo, pero no estaba, solo encontré una nota que decía que se iba de la casa…_

 _\- ¿A DÓNDE?_

 _\- ¡NO LO SÉ! Revisé mi bolso y me hace falta dinero._

 _\- Por un momento siento que me falta el aire, me levanto con torpeza de la cama y trato de cambiarme de ropa lo más rápido posible._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta Albert._

 _\- Es Bill, huyó de la casa… - Le respondo, con el corazón en la boca…_

 **CHICAS LINDAS, PERDÓN POR HACERLAS ESPERAR, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA. :D**

 **SÉ QUE LES PROMETÍ CONTESTARLES LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO POR ANDAR SONSEANDO EN EL TRABAJO, YA ME GANÓ EL TIEMPO Y NO CREO PODER TERMINAR DE RESPONDERLOS TODOS (PERDÓNNNNN), PERO IGUAL QUE LA VEZ PASADA, EN LA NOCHE ME DOY MI TIEMPO PARA CONTESTARLES UNO POR UNO CON CALMA EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS. (AHORA SÍ ES VERDAD, LO JURO POR CHUCHITO) :3**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, YO CREO QUE ÉSTA ES SU ÚLTIMA SEMANA (COMO PONEN EN LAS TELENOVELAS "ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS") :O**

 **VEO QUE MUCHAS QUIEREN QUE LOS RUBIOS TENGAN GEMELOS Y HASTA TRILLIZOS, VERÉ QUE PUEDO HACER POR USTEDES ;)**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE INICIO DE SEMANA, SALUDOS AFECTUOSOS A TODAS, GRACIAS :)**


	18. Perdóname

Me levanto rápido de la cama, puedo ver qué Candy está completamente alterada, ni siquiera es capaz de vestirse, ya que sus manos no dejan de temblar, me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

\- Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Bill es un niño, solo tiene 9 años y está afuera, solo. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar, yo... - Ella comienza a llorar de manera desconsolada, yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que está sucediendo.

Tomo mi celular y le marco a George, sé que él conoce mucha gente importante en Chicago y estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos con la búsqueda. George me contesta todavía medio dormido, yo coloco el altavoz y comienzo a hablar.

\- ¿George?

\- Sí, ¿quién habla?

\- Soy yo, Albert.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert?

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

\- Ajám…

\- Es Bill, mi hijo, se escapó de su casa y necesitamos encontrarlo.

Se escucha un silencio en la línea, puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermana preguntándole qué está pasando - Es Albert - Le contesta.

\- ¿George?

\- Si, te escucho.

\- Tú conoces mucha gente aquí en Chicago, por favor, ayúdame.

\- Necesito una foto suya.

\- Te la mando en un minuto.

\- ¿No tienen alguna idea de dónde pudo haber ido?

\- Nueva York - Murmura Candy.

\- ¿Nueva York? Le pregunto, ofuscado.

\- Sí, él me dijo que quería irse a vivir con Terry.

\- Dice Candy que el niño dijo algo de irse a Nueva York.

\- No creo que lo hayan dejado viajar, tal vez deberían darse una vuelta a la estación de autobuses.

\- Sí, eso haremos, gracias.

\- Mientras voy a llamar a algunos contactos, cualquier cosa te aviso.

Gracias George.

Le pido a Candy que me mande una foto de Bill, una vez que llega a mi celular, se la envío a George. Me visto de prisa y le pido a ella que haga lo mismo, tengo que repetirle dos veces lo mismo, porque tal parece que su mente no está aquí con ella.

\- ¿Tu mamá ya le avisó a la policía?

\- No sé...

\- Por qué no le preguntas.

\- Sí, yo… le voy a marcar.

Me doy cuenta de que ella está completamente bloqueada y no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Después de algunos minutos hablando, Candy cuelga la llamada - Dice que ya dio aviso a la policía, en estos momentos están llegando a su casa.

\- ¿Quieres ir con ella?

\- No, quiero salir a buscarlo.

\- Vamos a la estación de autobuses.

\- Voy yo sola, tú ve a la estación del tren.

Los dos salimos de la casa y tomamos caminos diferentes. Cuando llego a la estación del tren, me acerco a los policías y les pido su ayuda para localizar a Bill, ellos me ayudan con la búsqueda en lo que yo comienzo a recorrer los andenes y la sala de espera, sin mucho éxito. Por último me acerco a las ventanillas para preguntarles a las vendedoras, pero nadie puede darme seña de mi hijo.

* * *

 _Llego a la estación de autobuses con el alma en un hilo, me siento completamente desesperada, no puedo creer que Bill me haya hecho esto, ¿por qué lo hizo? Intento calmarme y no llorar, ¡no, no debo llorar! Necesito mantenerme tranquila para poder encontrar a mi bebé._

 _Me acerco a unos policías que están parados en una esquina y les pido su ayuda, ellos comienzan a movilizarse enseguida, yo comienzo a buscar a Bill en las salas de espera, en los restaurantes, en los baños, sin nada de éxito._

 _Cuando siento que estoy perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo, escucho mi celular vibrar, veo que es mi mamá, así que contesto de prisa._

 _\- ¿Lo encontraron? Le pregunto completamente angustiada._

 _\- Sí... – Siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo al escuchar esa palabra._

 _\- ¿Dónde está?_

 _\- En la estación de policías, lo vieron vagando solo por la calle y lo recogieron, dicen que se negó a darles su nombre porque no quería que nos contactaran._

 _En ese momento mi angustia se convierte en enojo, estoy enojada con él, enojada con Albert, enojada conmigo misma por ser tan imprudente._

 _\- ¿Tienes la dirección? - Le pregunto a mi madre._

 _\- Sí, te la mando por WhatsApp._

 _\- Ok._

 _Pocos segundos después recibo una llamada de Albert._

 _\- ¿Tienes buenas noticias? - Me pregunta._

 _\- Sí, ya lo encontramos, él está en la estación de policías. Justamente iba saliendo para allá._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

 _\- No sé si sea buena idea..._

 _\- Tal vez es mejor que hablemos con él, de una vez por todas._

 _\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado._

 _\- Candy, ¿cuándo va a ser el momento adecuado?_

 _\- No lo sé Albert... Ni siquiera sé si habrá un momento adecuado..._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _\- Después te hablo._

 _Cuelgo la llamada y apago mi teléfono, en este momento no quiero saber nada de nadie. Sabía que sería difícil que Bill aceptara a Albert, pero jamás imaginé que las cosas se complicarían hasta este punto. Y si me ponen a escoger entre mi hijo y él, siempre estará primero mi hijo._

* * *

Las palabras de Candy me dejan intranquilo, lo que menos quiero es que ella se arrepienta de la posibilidad de hacer una vida juntos, no ahora que todo parecía marchar de maravilla. Me siento en una de las bancas y comienzo a meditar en todo lo que ha pasado, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar en sí estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Hace dos días ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Bill y ahora lo único que deseo es que seamos una familia y es ese deseo el que me ha hecho actuar impulsivamente. Es más que obvio que ella y yo nos precipitamos y no supimos cómo manejar la situación; ahora no solo mi hijo está asustado, si no que Candy también lo está.

Me levanto de la banca y salgo hacia la calle, tomó un taxi y me dirijo hacia mi hotel, lo mejor es dejar que se calmen las cosas, si sigo presionando a Candy la voy a terminar alejando. Será mejor que ella me busque cuando esté más tranquila. Cuando estoy en mi cuarto, mi celular comienza a sonar, me emociono al pensar que se trata de Candy, pero la desilusión es grande al ver en la pantalla el nombre de mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

\- Parece ser que ya encontraron a tu hijo. Lo tienen en la estación de policía.

\- Si, gracias Rose, ya Candy va en camino - Le contestó, un poco desanimado.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, todo bien...

\- Recuerda que hoy es la segunda cita para la lectura del testamento.

\- Ah, sí, lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Es a las 5, no vayas a faltar.

\- No, ahí estaré.

\- Deberías decirle a Candy también.

\- Le voy a mandar un mensaje. Bye.

\- Bye.

Tomo mi celular y le mando mensaje a Candy, recordándole de la reunión con el abogado, pero este ni siquiera le llega a su WhatsApp. Salgo de nuevo del cuarto y me dirijo hacia mi casa, necesito hablar con mi hermana.

* * *

 _Llego al departamento de policías y camino hacia la recepción, ahí pregunto por Bill y me mandan con uno de los oficiales, él me lleva a una de las oficinas para platicar conmigo a solas._

 _\- Buenos días, mi nombre es John Sanders, soy el jefe de servicios infantiles. ¿Usted es?..._

 _\- Candice White, la madre de William._

 _\- Mucho gusto señora White - Me dice él, extendiéndome la mano, yo hago lo mismo._

 _\- Igualmente – Le respondo._

 _\- El motivo de que la haya traído aquí, es para saber qué clase de relación tiene usted con su hijo, ¿tienen algún problema?... Como comprenderá, no es normal que un niño de nueve años se escape de su casa para intentar viajar a otro estado y que se niegue a dar informes de su familia._

 _El escuchar al oficial decir eso, me siento sumamente nerviosa, ¿y si me quitan a mi hijo por mala madre? No, no podría soportarlo - Yo... Bueno…. Él…_

 _\- Tranquila señora White, solo es un interrogatorio de rutina._

 _\- Yo soy, bueno, era madre soltera, hace un año y medio inicié una relación con una persona y mi hijo se encariñó mucho con él. Pero el padre biológico del niño regresó y mi hijo no lo acepta… Por eso huyó de la casa, él quería o quiere irse a vivir a Nueva York con mi ex pareja._

 _\- Ya veo... ¿Ha buscado ayuda?_

 _\- ¿Ayuda?_

 _\- Sí, con un psicólogo tal vez…_

 _\- No, yo no creo que sea necesario… No es para tanto…_

 _\- Yo creo que sí…_

 _Sus palabras me dejan fría, creo que en ese momento no puedo sentirme peor._

 _\- Puede ser el psicólogo de la escuela, si no, yo puedo recomendarle unos muy buenos…_

 _\- Sí, gracias._

 _El señor Sanders anota algunos nombres y teléfonos en una hoja y después me la entrega._

 _\- Voy a ir por su hijo… él está bien, no se preocupe._

 _\- Muchas gracias, oficial._

 _Espero en la oficina por algunos minutos, mi corazón se detiene cuando veo a Bill entrar, en ese momento siento unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hago, siento que sería premiar su comportamiento y creo que él debe aprender que lo que hizo no es correcto. Él ni siquiera voltea a verme, mantiene la mirada al piso sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su rostro denota enojo. Me levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, él ni siquiera se mueve._

 _\- Vámonos ya, no pensarás quedarte aquí._

 _Bill no me responde, solo comienza a caminar detrás de mí. Salimos de la estación como dos completos extraños, yo paro un taxi y él se sube primero, acomodándose hasta el otro extremo del auto, su actitud me duele en el alma y no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar. Bill voltea a verme, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a mí y me abraza._

 _\- Mamita no llores, por favor perdóname._

 _Yo también lo abrazo, pero no soy capaz de decirle nada._

 _\- Te prometo que jamás volveré a escaparme de la casa, pero ya no llores._

 _\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso – Le respondo, dándole un beso en la frente – Me asustaste mucho._

 _\- Perdóname, pero es que yo no quiero vivir con ese señor._

 _\- Bill…_

 _\- Por favor mamá, prométeme que no vamos a vivir con él – Me ruega Bill, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- No cariño, no vamos a vivir con él…_

 _Al llegar a la casa, Bill se va a acostar a su cuarto, él está muy cansado, al parecer no durmió nada en toda la noche. Yo enciendo mi celular y le marco al director del hospital para disculparme por no haberme presentado a trabajar, además le explico mi problema y le prometo que mañana sin falta estaré presente. Él se muestra bastante comprensivo con mi situación, lo cual verdaderamente agradezco._

 _Después de colgar, veo que tengo un mensaje de Albert._

" _Candy, espero que ya estés mucho más tranquila, me gustaría que me marcaras en cuanto puedas, necesitamos hablar con calma sobre nosotros. Recuerda que hoy es la segunda lectura del testamento de mi abuela, es a las 5, no vayas a faltar. Te amo hermosa, nos vemos al rato."_

 _Mi corazón se oprime como una pasa, sé que debo de tomar una decisión muy dolorosa, pero es lo mejor para Bill, porque por nada del mundo voy a hacer sufrir a mi hijo._

" _Lo siento Albert, no pienso ir a la lectura del testamento, tampoco pienso aceptar nada de lo que tu abuela me haya dejado, no lo necesito. Sé que habíamos hecho planes de estar juntos como familia, pero por el momento eso no va a ser posible, para mí primero está mi hijo y no pienso hacerlo sufrir imponiéndole tu presencia. Espero que puedas comprenderlo y deseo que en un futuro las cosas se solucionen y ustedes puedan tener algún tipo de acercamiento. Por el momento prefiero que te mantengas alejado de nosotros, perdóname."_

 _Después de enviar el mensaje, apago mi celular, sé muy bien que Albert intentará hablar conmigo y si lo hago, terminaré cediendo ante él. Camino hacia el cuarto de Bill y me acuesto junto a él, para después abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _\- Te amo – Murmuro y le doy un beso en la cabeza. Minutos después me quedo dormida._

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, YA NO PUDE PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO POR LA MAÑANA, TUVE EXCESO DE TRABAJO EN EL HOTEL Y NO ME FUE POSIBLE TERMINARLO. PERO AHORA QUE TUVE UN TIEMPO LIBRE ME APURÉ A ESCRIBIR. LES AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, YA HABÍA COMENTADO ALGUNOS, LO VUELVO A PUBLICAR AQUÍ POR SI NO LO LEYERON.**

 **\- Loreley: Ya sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero me ganó el tiempo, espero poder escribir uno más extenso el miércoles.**

 **\- Balderas: Gracias a ti por leerme.**

 **\- Elo Andrew: Gracias, pues tienes razón al pobre de Bill le quitan de golpe a la única figura paterna que él conoce y trata de revelarse, pero poco a poco ira aceptando a Albert...**

 **\- ROSS: Esas cosas pasan, a una amiga le pasó, claro que en su caso, el papá si sabía de la existencia del chamaco, jajaja...**

 **\- Elluz: Bueno, ya sabrán lo que pasó con Bill en el próximo capítulo, pero no, no llegó hasta Nueva York...**

 **\- Candyfan777: Tranquila Candyfan, no pienso hacer que Terry salve el día (no esta vez, jejeje), creo que tienes razón en que las decisiones de Candy no son las mejores ni las más sensatas, pero también es cierto que a veces (al menos en mi caso) uno toma decisiones que en ese momento cree "correctas" o "fáciles" y que a la larga te das cuenta de que fueron una terrible metida de pata. Y quien diga que nunca lo ha hecho, pues o está mintiendo, o es muy afortunado...**

 **\- Guest: Gracias a ti, la continúo el miércoles.**

 **\- helenharket2: Te comprendo, mi padre también fue, por así decirlo, un padre ausente, aunque en mi caso yo si sabía quién era él y dónde estaba, pero por problemas con mi mamá, él se alejó de nosotras, y quiso acercarse cuando yo ya estaba en la universidad, pero obviamente esa relación nunca prosperó... Pero bueno Bill es más pequeño y de cierta manera más moldeable...**

 **\- Moonlove: Siento mucho que andes "gui pienta" jajaja, y no te preocupes, entiendo que no siempre se puede comentar, sobre tu pregunta de cómo los voy a integrar, pues me creerás que todavía no lo sé, me pondré a meditar sobre el tema toda la tarde para escribir el capítulo por la noche...**

 **\- ALY: Nunca se me ha escapado un chamaco, pero supongo que sí ha de ser muy angustiante, más por todos los peligros que actualmente existen en las calles, sobre todo para los niños.**

 **\- PIVOINE: Jajaja, ahora sí que este Bill tiene bien puestos los pantalones, al menos los padres están juntos, solo falta que el hijo lo acepte.**

 **\- E.K.V.V.: No sé qué tan beneficioso sea que Terry siga estando presente en la vida del niño, creo que tal vez eso pueda crear más confusiones en él y generar más rechazo hacia su padre, creo que es un tema complejo...**

 **\- Abuelita de Bert: Yo ya la hacía descansando con los ángeles del Señor, pero no se preocupe, su bisnieto está bien. :)**

 **\- Sol: Concuerdo contigo con eso de que padre no es el que engendra si no el que te da amor.**

 **\- Biank: No sé si sea la última semana, pero en definitiva si son los últimos capítulos y es que ya viendo bien el panorama, aún me faltan solucionar algunos conflictos de la historia. :3**

 **\- Lucy M: Sí, tal vez no debió permitir tanta cercanía entre Terry y Bill, pero en ese entonces ella estaba segura de que Albert nunca regresaría a con ellos e intentaba rehacer su vida.**

 **\- Susy: Pues sí, tarde o temprano (yo creo que más tarde que temprano) él va a aceptar las circunstancias por las que su padre no estuvo presente en su vida, aunque claro, será un camino largo y difícil. Sí ya casi llega el final... Según yo sería una historia corta, pero bueno se alargó un poco más de lo que pensaba.**

 **\- Rubí: Es cierto, Candy es culpable por no haber incluido a Albert en la vida de su hijo, pero la negativa de él a acercarse a ella, la motivaron a tomar esas decisiones.**

 **\- ErikaWHITE: Claro, ellos deben encontrarlo primeramente y después tener una buena charla con él, al menos Candy, porque no sé qué tan buena idea sea que Albert también esté presente.**

 **\- Gabriela: Igual de travieso y temerario que su madre, está claro cuál era el destino de Bill, pero no va a llegar hasta él.**

 **\- Padre de Bert: Jajajajaja, Oh viejo, es ahora que no estás con nosotros que te entendemos, jajajaja, sí, sí, (aunque no te perdonamos por lo que hiciste : ) Al menos tendrás la satisfacción de ver como tu nieto le saca canas verdes a tu hijo... :P**

 **\- JUJO: Jajaja, ese chamaquito imprudente, de veras, que le den sus tres chanclazos para que se componga y deje de andar haciendo tonterías :3**

 **En esta ocasión ya prometí que no voy a meter a Terry en ese asunto, luego me quieren linchar porque Candy no se da cuenta de lo que está dejando ir... (Sí, reconozco que me esforcé por hacer quedar bien a Terry, discúlpenme, sé que ustedes aman a Albert y a mí también me gusta, de verdad que sí, me cae re bien)**

 **\- Anastasia: Sé que cada cabeza es un mundo, pero no le veo nada de malo en que Candy le quiera mostrar a Albert las cosas de su hijo, (bueno, ese es mi punto de vista)**

 **Concuerdo contigo en que tal vez no fue el mejor proceder de Candy, aunque, en mi opinión, tampoco era justo que Candy se mantuviera con Terry solo por su hijo (y no por ella, ni por el niño, si no por el mismo Terry) Como sea, intentaré darle una buena solución a esta situación, así que respiren profundo y no se me sulfuren.**

 **\- YAGUI FUN: Así es, los hijos son los que terminan pagando por las malas decisiones de los padres, al menos Candy ya está tratando de hacer lo correcto, o bueno, lo que cree correcto. Jajaja, yo también escribo incoherencias cuando escribo en el celular, ese auto corrector nos juega muy malas bromas.**

 **\- María Soledad: Creo que a veces es mejor ser un poco comprensivos, a veces la mano dura solo provoca más rebeldía.**

 **\- El broche: Pues sí, es cierto ha podido olvidar a su príncipe, pero también es cierto que ella pensó que él nunca volvería.**

 **\- A.P.V.: Así es, tendrán que buscar una solución para poder estar juntos sin dañar a Bill.**

 **\- Celestte: Es obvio que Bill no quiere ver sufrir a su madre, pero Candy tampoco quiere ver sufrir a su hijo.**

 **\- Ana Isela: Pues sí que la tienen difícil.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS, NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES O EL SÁBADO A MÁS TARDAR.**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA NOCHE.**

 **SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA VER COMO PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR SU SITUACIÓN CON BILL :)**


	19. Un sueño

_Una vez que cierro los ojos, me voy quedando dormida lentamente, me siento muy cansada, no solo del cuerpo, también del alma. Yo comienzo a soñar y mi mente se sitúa diez años atrás, justo en esa visita a Lakewood, cuando el padre de Albert me pidió que me alejara de su hijo. Vuelvo a sentir la impotencia, el enojo y el dolor que sus palabras me provocaron esa noche y que me llevaron a cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida._

 _De repente el escenario cambia y ahora me encuentro en la sala del departamento de la señora Elroy, ella está sentada en su mecedora y Bill está a su lado, leyéndole su libro favorito. Yo me siento feliz de verla de nuevo, la extraño mucho. La señora Elroy se da cuenta de mi presencia y me invita a acercarme, yo camino con sigilo, temerosa de que, de un momento a otro, ella se evapore frente a mis ojos._

 _\- Hija, ¿por qué insistes en hacer las cosas mal? - Me pregunta._

 _Yo me quedo observándola, sin poder entender a qué se refiere._

 _\- Otra vez estás actuando impulsivamente, estás alejando a Albert de tu vida, por una tontería._

 _\- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Bill, no quiero que él sufra por culpa de mis decisiones._

 _\- ¿No crees que le vas a hacer más daño, actuando de esa manera?_

 _\- Yo siento que estoy haciendo lo mejor para él… No quiero que vuelva a escaparse, no quiero que vuelva a mirarme con rencor - Le respondo, mientras comienzo a llorar._

 _\- Candy, no debes alejar más a mi nieto de su hijo. Sé que el camino será difícil, pero estoy segura de que tú podrás sobrellevar bien esta situación. Albert tenía derecho a estar con Bill y tú se lo negaste durante todos estos años... Y ahora que por fin se han reencontrado, quieres hacer lo mismo, no puedes seguir huyendo de los problemas, tienes que enfrentarlos._

 _Cuando estoy a punto de responderle, ella me gana la palabra._

 _\- Sí, ya sé que mi nieto fue un orgulloso y un cabeza dura, pero ahora los dos tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, no lo arruines con esos miedos tontos, Candy._

 _\- Pero Bill no lo acepta._

 _\- No lo acepta porque no lo conoce y si tú le haces caso a este pequeño manipulador, al igual que le hiciste caso a mi hijo, jamás le vas a dar a Bill la oportunidad de poder convivir con su verdadero padre._

 _Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo._

 _\- Hija, ¿de verdad quieres esto para tus hijos y para ti? – Me pregunta._

 _\- ¿Mis hijos? Solo tengo uno - Le respondo, desconcertada._

 _Ella me sonríe - Cuídalos mucho Candy, y no alejes a Albert de tu lado, estoy segura de que juntos podrán encontrar la mejor solución._

 _Entre sueños escucho la voz de Bill, que me dice "mamá" con insistencia. Al abrir los ojos, veo su rostro pegado al mío._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?_

 _\- Mami, alguien ha estado tocando la puerta y ha gritado tu nombre varias veces._

 _\- Ahorita veo quién es, amor - Yo me levanto media adormilada y camino hacia la sala, cuando estoy a punto de salir del cuarto, Bill me llama de nuevo._

 _\- Mami, soñé con la abuela…_

 _\- Yo también la soñé, cariño – Le confieso, sonriendo._

 _\- Me pidió que me portara bien contigo y me dijo que me quería mucho... La extraño... – Yo puedo ver una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, así que me acerco a mi hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza_

 _\- Todos la extrañamos._

 _En ese momento se escuchan varios golpes en la puerta - Voy a ver quién es, espérame aquí en el cuarto, ¿sí?_

 _\- Si mami._

 _Cierro la puerta de su cuarto y camino hacia la entrada, al abrir me encuentro con Albert, se nota que está sumamente enojado conmigo. Yo salgo al patio para evitar que Bill escuche la conversación._

 _\- ¿Qué significa esto Candice? – Me pregunta, agitando su celular con la mano._

 _¡Candice! Él nunca antes me había llamado Candice y para ser sincera, me causa un poco de gracia escucharlo decir mi nombre completo._

 _\- ¿Qué significa qué? – Le respondo._

 _\- Ese estúpido mensaje que me enviaste – Me grita._

 _\- Baja la voz, Bill está en su cuarto y no quiero que vuelva a asustarse._

 _\- Entonces explícame, a qué demonios estás jugando, porque yo ya no entiendo nada…. Cuando por fin hemos aclarado las cosas y hemos decidido empezar una vida juntos, tú sales corriendo despavorida ante la primera dificultad que se nos presenta._

 _\- Yo… Lo siento, estaba asustada, todo lo que pasó con Bill me afectó demasiado… No debí enviarte ese mensaje, perdóname._

 _Veo como los rasgos de su cara comienzan a suavizarse, él guarda el celular en su pantalón y se acerca a mí para abrazarme._

 _\- No vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje de ustedes, porque NUNCA lo voy a hacer, ¿entendiste?_

 _\- Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes, estoy segura de que juntos encontraremos la manera de que Bill te acepte…_

 _Albert se acerca a mí y me besa con ternura – Te amo – Me dice, rozando su nariz con la mía un par de veces._

 _\- Yo también te amo…_

 _Los dos nos abrazamos por varios minutos, sin decir una sola palabra. Poco a poco me separo de él y lo tomo de la mano - Ven - Le digo y lo conduzco hasta la sala de la casa – Espérame aquí._

 _Me dirijo hacia la habitación de Bill, al entrar, veo que él está acostado en la cama, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros favoritos - ¿Quién era? – Me pregunta._

 _\- Bill, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero, antes de hacerlo, necesito que me prometas que me dejarás hablar y que te mantendrás tranquilo._

 _Él me mira con incertidumbre - ¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirme?_

 _\- Primero prométeme lo que te pedí._

 _\- Está bien, te lo prometo._

 _Yo me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la frente._

 _\- Tu padre está afuera en la sala._

 _\- Mamá, no quiero…_

 _\- Recuerda lo que me prometiste._

 _Bill se queda en silencio._

 _\- Tu padre no es un hombre malo, él quiere acercarse a ti y ser tu amigo._

 _\- Si no es malo, ¿por qué me abandonó todo este tiempo?_

 _\- Él no te abandonó, yo... yo nunca le dije que tú habías llegado a mi vida._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque era muy joven y en ese momento pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no fue así… Me equivoqué y no quiero volver a equivocarme, es por eso que quiero pedirte que le des la oportunidad de acercarse un poco a ti._

 _\- Pero yo no lo conozco, además me da miedo._

 _\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué, amor?_

 _\- Porque nos persiguió por la escalera y por su culpa me caí._

 _\- Ese también fue un error mío, no debí salir corriendo como lo hice. Si nos persiguió, fue porque no quería que te alejara de él…_

 _\- Pero, ¿cómo supo que yo era su hijo?_

 _\- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero los dos se parecen muchísimo, son como dos gotas de agua._

 _\- Yo no quiero que él sea mi papá…_

 _\- No tienes que decirle papá si no quieres, pero lo que si te voy a pedir, es que le des una sola oportunidad Bill... Solamente por un mes, si después de ese tiempo no quieres volver a verlo, no te lo volveré a pedir jamás, te lo prometo – Le digo, acercando mi dedo meñique a su mano._

 _Él me mira con desconfianza - ¿Y qué va a pasar con Terry? ¿No se va a molestar conmigo?_

 _\- No amor, es más, te puedo asegurar que a él le va a dar mucho gusto._

 _\- Mmmm... Está bien, pero solo por un mes - Me responde, juntando su dedo meñique con el mío._

 _\- Voy a preparar algo de almorzar, ¿qué te parece si en lo que cocino, platicas un poco con él?_

 _\- No mamá, no quiero estar solo con él._

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si los dos me ayudan a cocinar?_

 _\- Bueno..._

 _Tomo a Bill de la mano y salgo con él del cuarto. Puedo ver la emoción en el rostro de Albert cuando nos ve salir de la habitación._

* * *

Veo a mi hijo salir del cuarto y me siento sumamente emocionado, he deseado acercarme a él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Camino despacio hasta dónde él se encuentra y me agacho un poco para quedar a su altura, no tengo idea de que decirle. Creo que lo mejor será empezar por las presentaciones.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Albert, pero si quieres, puedes decirme Bert.

Yo le extiendo la mano. El voltea a ver a su madre y ella asiente con la cabeza.

\- Hola, Albert, yo soy William, pero todos me dicen Bill - Me responde, estrechando mi mano.

Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero creo que un apretón de manos será suficiente por ahora.

\- Le pedí a Bill que nos ayudara a preparar el almuerzo. Voy a hacer espagueti con albóndigas, ustedes pueden ayudarme a hacer las bolas de carne.

\- Me encanta el espagueti con albóndigas, mi abuela solía prepararlo para mí siempre que hacía algo bueno… A mamá nunca le ha quedado igual que a ella.

\- Yo lo sé preparar como la abuela, ella y yo solíamos cocinar juntos – No puedo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al expresar esas palabras.

\- Bueno, entonces Albert va a preparar el espagueti, y nosotros vamos a ser sus ayudantes – Nos dice Candy.

Yo me dirijo hacia el refrigerador para sacar las cosas que voy a necesitar, hace años que no me cocino ni un huevo, así que espero que no me quede tan mal. Candy me mira divertida, tengo tantas ganas de plantarle un gran beso, pero me las tengo que aguantar. La siguiente hora la pasamos cocinando, ninguno de los tres puede dejar de reír al ver las bolas deformes que hace Candy, no sé si lo haga a propósito o de verdad no pueda hacer una bola decente, pero sea como sea, ella disipa un poco de la tensión existente entre mi hijo y yo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto, que la sola idea de pensar que esta va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante, hace que me emocione hasta el tuétano.

Después de comer, Bill se levanta y le pide permiso a Candy para irse a leer a su cuarto, ella se lo concede, con la condición de que se meta a bañar primero. Una vez que Bill se mete al baño, yo me acerco rápidamente a Candy para robarle un beso.

\- Creo que fue un buen inicio – Me dice ella.

\- Al menos se comió mi espagueti.

\- No solo se lo comió, también dijo que le había gustado, porque sabía igual que el de tu abuela.

\- Ella también solía cocinarlo para mí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tenemos que ir a la lectura del testamento.

\- También lo sé…

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos allá, no quiero fastidiar a mi hijo. Ya es suficiente con el avance que tuvimos hoy.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Por hoy es suficiente.

\- Te amo Candy…

\- Yo te amo más…

\- Mentirosa, si hace unas horas querías que me alejara de ti.

Ella comienza a reír – Créeme que mi decisión no tenía nada que ver con el amor que siento por ti.

\- Te veo al rato, yo también voy a irme a bañar al hotel.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas en el departamento de tu abuela?

\- Porque ahora te pertenece, al igual que la casa.

\- Sinceramente no creo irme a vivir a esa casa, es demasiado grande para mi hijo y para mí.

Yo carraspeo la garganta – ¿Y yo qué?

\- Tú todavía no vives con nosotros y no creo que lo hagas en mucho tiempo.

\- Pero algún día lo haré y desde ahora te advierto que no seremos "tres" por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Me lo estás advirtiendo?

\- Sí, futura señora Andrew…

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso…

\- A mí también.

Candy toma su bolso y saca unas llaves, después me las da.

\- Bueno, voy a aprovechar estas horas para pasar mis cosas, nos vemos al rato.

\- Sale, cuídate mucho… Te amo.

\- Yo igual.

Ella se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Un par de minutos después, salgo de su casa y me voy al hotel a recoger mis cosas para llevarlas al departamento. Cuando estoy llegando al edificio, recibo una llamada de mi hermana, creo que la dejé muy preocupada con eso del mensaje de Candy. Yo le contesto y le cuento lo bien que me fue con los dos, puedo escuchar la alegría en su voz, sé que ella está feliz por mí.

Yo arribo a la oficina del abogado unos minutos antes de las cinco, mi hermana y mi madre ya están ahí sentadas. Esta vez no me quedo junto a ellas, aún me siento molesto con mamá y prefiero mantener mi distancia. A las cinco en punto Candy hace su aparición con Bill, en esta ocasión, ella se ve mucho más relajada que la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. Candy toma asiento a mi lado y mi hijo al lado de ella.

El abogado no pierde el tiempo y comienza inmediatamente con la lectura del testamento, él prácticamente repite lo mismo que la última vez. Al final, nos pide que firmemos algunos documentos para que todo ese asunto quede finalizado. Antes de que nos retiremos, él me llama para entregarme un sobre – La Señora Andrew me pidió que se lo diera personalmente – Me dice.

\- Gracias – Le respondo y me retiro de su oficina.

Cuando salgo a la calle, veo a mi hermana platicando con Candy, yo me acerco a ellas, las dos están sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? – Les pregunto.

\- Le estaba contando a Candy sobre mis planes de boda.

\- Es una lástima que mañana te regreses a Londres. Me hubiera gustado tomar un café contigo – Le dice Candy.

\- No te preocupes, linda. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, te lo aseguro.

Mi hermana se despide de nosotros, antes de irse se acerca a Bill y le da un fuerte abrazo. Una vez que Rose se va con mamá, Candy se despide de mí, para después parar un taxi e irse.

Yo también tomo un taxi y me dirijo hacia el departamento, al llegar saco la carta que mi abuela me dejó, pero no me atrevo a leerla, tengo miedo de lo que ella pudo haberme escrito, así que mejor me recuesto en su mecedora y comienzo a mecerme hasta que, sin darme cuenta, me quedo profundamente dormido.

Despierto cerca de las diez de la noche, es una noche muy fría y no quiero pasarla solo, así que le envío un mensaje a Candy.

 _\- ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Preparándome para dormir._

 _\- Crees que pueda ir a tu casa, no quiero dormir solito._

 _\- De que puedes, puedes, pero tendrás que irte muy temprano, antes de que Bill se despierte._

 _\- No tengo ningún problema con eso._

 _\- Entonces aquí te espero, me mandas mensaje cuando estés afuera._

 _\- Ok._

En menos de quince minutos ya estoy parado afuera de su casa, ella me abre la puerta y me conduce rápidamente a su habitación. Yo cierro la puerta con seguro y me abalanzo sobre ella, necesito que me quite este frío que he sentido durante todos estos años que ella no ha estado conmigo.

* * *

 **CHICAS, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO HE ESTADO MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO Y TAMBIÉN DE INSPIRACIÓN. LES AGRADEZCO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, PROMETO CONTESTARLOS EN CUANTO TENGA UN POQUITO MÁS DE TIEMPO LIBRE.**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	20. La mujer de mi vida

Después de hacer el amor con Candy, me acurruco a su lado, si hay algo que amo en esta vida, es estar abrazado a su cintura, mientras ella me hace piojito.

De repente su mano deja de moverse, volteo a verla y me doy cuenta de que se está quedando dormida; como yo no tengo sueño, comienzo a hacerle cosquillas para que se despierte.

\- Bert, déjame dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano - Me dice, casi gruñendo.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo, con todo lo que te dejó la abuela, no necesitarás trabajar durante el resto de tu vida.

Ella comienza a reír - Me gusta mi trabajo...

\- Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario.

\- Tal vez deberías buscar un empleo, así dejarías de estar de ocioso y me dejarías dormir tranquila...

\- Si quieres me voy - Le respondo, haciéndome el ofendido, mientras me siento en la cama. Ella se levanta rápidamente y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho.

\- No, no quiero que te vayas nunca... – Me susurra, besando mi espalda.

Yo me volteo y me recuesto sobre ella, luego comienzo a besar todo su rostro, para después bajar hasta su cuello y recorrerlo con mis labios.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar a cuidarnos - Me dice.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿No quieres que tengamos más hijos?

\- Sí, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento, sobre todo por Bill.

\- ¿No crees que lo haga feliz tener un hermanito?

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez deberíamos esperar a que él te acepté primero, y ya después pensar en agrandar la familia.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, hoy soñé con tu abuela

\- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

\- Soñé que estábamos en su departamento, y que las dos nos poníamos a platicar.

\- ¿Y de qué platicaban?

\- De ti...

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí, me dijo que no te alejara de mi vida... bueno, de nuestras vidas.

\- Mmm... Por lo que veo le hiciste caso...

\- Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, como siempre... ¿Sabes? Todo se sentía tan real, que por un momento llegué a pensar que de verdad ella estaba conmigo, cómo en los viejos tiempos, cuando yo le contaba mis temores y ella me aconsejaba... Bill también la soñó.

\- Creo que deberíamos taparnos.

\- ¿Taparnos? ¿Para qué? - Me pregunta, desconcertada.

\- No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que el espíritu de mi abuela me vea desnudo... - Le digo, bromeando.

\- Eres un tonto, Albert - Ella me da un golpe en el brazo - Lo que te estoy diciendo es en serio.

\- Yo también lo digo en serio - Le contesto, sin poder aguantarme la risa, haciendo que ella también comience a reír.

\- Amo tu sonrisa, Candy...

\- Yo amo tus hermosos ojos de cielo...

Los dos nos besamos y nos abrazamos - Me encantaría quedarme así por siempre - Murmura ella, mientras me da pequeños besos en el pecho. Yo tomo su rostro y le planto un beso tronador en la frente.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, mi abuela me dejó una carta, pero no me atreví a leerla.

\- ¿La traes contigo?

\- Si...

\- ¿Quieres que la leamos juntos?

\- Sí, eso estaría bien.

Me levanto de la cama y ella aprovecha para darme un pellizco en las nalgas, luego comienza a reír de forma traviesa.

\- Eso lo vas a pagar muy caro - Le advierto, haciendola reír con más fuerza.

\- Me lo debes, por no dejarme dormir.

Busco mi pantalón para sacar el sobre, una vez que lo encuentro, regreso a la cama. Candy se acomoda rápidamente entre mis piernas, mientras yo la rodeo con mis brazos, algunos segundos después, ella comienza a leer en voz alta.

 _Querido Albert._

 _Sé que en este momento te estarás preguntando el porqué de esta carta. No te asustes, no es nada malo, es solo que me siento muy vieja y cansada, y ahora que tú te has alejado tanto de mí, estoy segura de que será imposible que nos despidamos, antes de que yo me vaya de este mundo._

 _Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí, haciéndole compañía a esta vieja cascarrabias. No soy tonta, siempre supe los motivos que te orillaron a acercarte a mí, pero quiero creer que después de todo, nació dentro de ti un cariño sincero hacia mi persona. Muchas gracias por todos esos momentos maravillosos que compartiste conmigo, durante esos dos años que vivimos juntos; gracias por escuchar mis relatos, por leerme mis libros y por ayudarme a cocinar. Gracias por todos esos abrazos que me diste y por todos esos "te quiero abuela" que me hicieron sentir amada y valorada, después de tantos años de soledad. Quiero que sepas que esa fue una de las épocas más felices de toda mi vida._

 _Supongo que para cuando leas esta carta, tú ya sabrás de la existencia de William, creo que también debo agradecerte por darme la dicha de tener ese bisnieto tan hermoso, el cual me ha hecho compañía y me ha llenado de amor, durante los últimos nueve años. Te pido perdón por no haberte dicho que tenías un hijo, pero le había prometido a Candy guardar su secreto y yo siempre me he considerado una mujer de palabra. Créeme que muchas veces intenté hacerte volver a Chicago, con la ilusión de que te encontrarías con ella y solucionarían sus problemas; pero para mí mala suerte, sacaste la necedad de tú padre y también la mía, razón por la cual, se me hizo muy difícil cumplir con esa misión. Mi última esperanza, es que a mi muerte, ustedes se reúnan de nuevo._

 _Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, dispuse todo para que Candy y tú se encontraran en la lectura del testamento, no creas que lo hago para fastidiarte, lo único que deseo, es que seas capaz de dejar a un lado tu orgullo y decidas ser feliz al lado de ella y de tu hijo. Anticipándome a la posibilidad de que tu orgullo y tu necedad sean más grandes que tu amor por Candy, y elijas seguir tu camino solo, he resuelto dejar todos mis bienes en manos de ella. Creo que puedes entender que no puedo dejarlos desamparados, por lo que estoy segura que ni tú madre, ni tu hermana y mucho menos tú, se opondrán a mi decisión._

 _En caso de que ustedes decidan formar un hogar, juntos, espero que sean capaces de superar todas las dificultades que conlleva la vida en pareja. Deben estar conscientes de que el amor, al igual que una planta, debe de cuidarse y alimentarse diariamente para que se mantenga vivo. Y sobre todo, deben comprometerse a hacer de su hijo, un hombre de bien, del que puedan sentirse sumamente orgullosos, así como yo me siento orgullosa de ti._

 _Ojalá que Dios, nuestro señor, me permita cuidarlos y guiarlos desde el cielo._

 _Lo único que me resta decirte, es que deseo, de todo corazón, que seas muy feliz._

 _Te ama, tu abuela, Elroy Andrew._

Siento como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, Candy se voltea hacia mí y me abraza - Tranquilo Bert.

\- Fui muy malo con mi abuela. La dejé sola en sus últimos años.

\- Ella no estuvo sola, nosotros siempre estuvimos cerca de ella. Así que ya no te tortures más y piensa que la hiciste muy feliz durante el tiempo que estuviste junto a ella.

A pesar de sus palabras, no puedo dejar de llorar, ella se mantiene junto a mí, abrazándome hasta que logró tranquizarme.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día lleno de emociones… Además, ya es tarde y recuerda que mañana te tienes que ir temprano.

Los dos nos acostamos en la cama, yo abrazó a Candy con fuerza, mientras que le agradezco mentalmente a mi abuela, por haberme reunido de nuevo con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **6 meses después**

Hoy es el día en que se casa mi hermana. Candy, Bill y yo, hemos viajado hasta Escocia para asistir a la celebración, que se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora, en nuestra casa de Ayr. Mi esposa no ha podido ocultar su emoción desde ayer en la noche, cuando llegamos a esta ciudad. Ella siempre soñó con conocer estas tierras escocesas y en los siguientes días, me dedicaré a hacer su sueño realidad.

Mientras ella se arregla para la ceremonia, yo la contemplo fascinado, luce sumamente hermosa a sus seis meses de embarazo. Creo que nunca la vi tan bella como ahora, tal vez sea ese brillo especial que emana de sus ojos y de su rostro, tan propio de todas las mujeres embarazadas. Me levanto de la cama y la abrazo por la espalda, para acariciar suavemente su vientre, hasta que una pequeña patadita hace que mis manos se detengan.

\- Tus hijos siempre se emocionan cuando me sobas la panza.

\- Creo que ese par de traviesos saben lo mucho que los amo.

Estos últimos meses, después de mi primer encuentro con Bill, han sido más que perfectos, yo puse todo mi empeño en ganarme el cariño de mi hijo y al parecer todo mi esfuerzo ha comenzado a rendir frutos. Desde ese día, mi rutina diaria ha consistido en ir por él a la escuela y llevarlo a la casa, donde su madre, quien dejó de trabajar después de algunas amenazas de aborto, nos espera para comer. Una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa, mi hijo suele contarnos cómo estuvo su día y cuando el termina de hacer sus tareas, los tres solemos ir al parque por un par de horas. Al final de nuestros recorridos vespertinos, acostumbro a llevarlos de vuelta a la casa, para luego retirarme al departamento de mi abuela, donde hago tiempo para que Bill se duerma y yo pueda regresar y dormir abrazado a Candy.

Desde hace cinco meses, hemos comenzado a pasar nuestros fines de semana en la casa de Lakewood, dónde ir a pasear en bote se ha convertido en nuestra actividad favorita, Candy no mintió al decir que nuestro hijo es un niño maravilloso, y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón; para mí buena a suerte, he logrado ganarme su cariño y su confianza, de tal forma que él ha empezado a considerarme su amigo.

Fue hace cuatro meses que Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, yo no cabía de la emoción cuando ella me lo dijo, y la emoción se hizo más grande al ir a la revisión con el ginecólogo, ya que el doctor nos informó que ella estaba esperando gemelos. Los dos decidimos esperar un par de meses antes de darle la noticia a Bill, ya que Candy tenía miedo de que nuestro hijo reaccionara de forma negativa. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, Bill se emocionó mucho al enterarse de que venían dos hermanitos en camino.

El mes pasado, en un arranque de euforia, le pedí a Candy que nos casaramos. Los dos habíamos acordado que no formalizaríamos nuestra relación hasta que Bill me aceptara y me reconociera como su padre, pero lo cierto es que yo ya moría de ganas de hacerla mi esposa. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, nos dirigimos al registro civil para convertirnos oficialmente en esposos, con Rose y George cómo mis testigos, y Annie y Archie como testigos de Candy.

Yo le prometí a mi hermosa pecosa, que una vez que nuestros bebés estuvieran un poco más grandes, nos casaríamos por la iglesia y haríamos una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestra unión. Así mismo, cuando nuestros hijos nazcan, los cinco nos mudaremos a la casa que le heredó la abuela, para vivir como una verdadera familia. También he decidido tomarme libre todo este año, para disfrutar por completo de mi familia, una vez pasado ese lapso de tiempo, planeo volver a hacerme cargo de los negocios que tenemos en Estados Unidos, para aligerar la carga de trabajo que tienen George y mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? - Me pregunta Candy.

\- En lo feliz que he sido en estos meses que he estado contigo.

\- Yo también soy muy, muy feliz, amor mío - Me dice ella, besándome en los labios.

Me separo de ella y veo el reloj, ya es tarde, así que comienzo a vestirme para la ceremonia. Hoy usaré mi kilt para entregar a Rose al altar, es mi obligación en ausencia de mi padre. Una vez que terminó de vestirme, notó que ella me observa.

\- Me encanta como te ves vestido así.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, te ves demasiado sexy – Me dice, acariciando mi pierna con su mano, de manera lujuriosa, haciendo que yo comience a reír.

\- Señora Andrew, déjeme decirle que es usted una mujer muy perversa… y me encanta.

\- Y usted es un hombre sumamente guapo, ¿está casado?

\- Lamento decirle que sí… Estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa y más maravillosa del mundo… Además, tenemos un hijo y dos más en camino…

\- Qué lástima – Candy alza ligeramente la parte trasera de mi kilt - Pensé que no usaban nada debajo de eso…

Yo vuelvo a reír, esta vez de manera estruendosa – Bueno, eso se deja a consideración de cada persona, pero para serte sincero, a mí no me gusta sentirme tan "libre"

Ella aprieta uno de mis glúteos – Es una pena, Señor Andrew – Me dice, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Señora Andrew, si sigue provocándome de esa manera, la lanzaré a la cama y la haré mía en este preciso momento.

\- No sé qué es lo que está esperando… - Cuando estoy a punto de lanzarme al ataque, escucho que tocan la puerta. Al abrir, veo que se trata de mi madre.

\- Albert, tu hermana ya está lista, te está esperando en su habitación.

Hace dos meses mi mamá viajó a Chicago y nos pidió perdón, a mi esposa y a mí, por todo el daño que sus acciones pudieron haber provocado. Pude ver que ella estaba realmente arrepentida, así que decidí dejar atrás los rencores y perdonarla.

\- Ya voy mamá – Le respondo y salgo de mi cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso a Candy.

Cuando entro a la recamara de Rose, me quedo con la boca abierta, siempre he creído que mi hermana es una mujer bonita, pero hoy se ve espectacular, con su vestido blanco y una estola que cubre sus hombros, del mismo tartán que está hecho mi kilt.

\- Rose, no encuentro palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

Ella me sonríe abiertamente – Tu también te ves muy guapo.

\- Deseo que seas muy feliz – Le digo acercándome a ella y abrazándola.

\- Gracias Bert.

\- Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar al novio.

Ella se sujeta de mi brazo y los dos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al jardín.

Una vez que salimos de la casa, un tío, hermano de mi mamá y varios primos, comienzan a tocar la gaita, ellos también visten su kilt. Mientras caminamos hacia el altar, puedo ver la emoción en los ojos de George, creo que es una de las pocas veces que lo he visto sonreír de esa manera. Cuando llego hasta donde se encuentra él, me acerco a darle un abrazo.

\- Cuida mucho a mi hermana – Murmuro.

\- Lo haré, por siempre – Me responde.

Al final de la ceremonia religiosa, vuelven a sonar las gaitas, esta vez yo me uno a ellos. Volteo a ver a Candy, quien me mira emocionada, por un momento recuerdo aquella noche de Halloween, cuando toqué la gaita para ella.

Al sentarme a la mesa, Bill comienza a interrogarme.

\- Albert, ¿por qué todos visten esa falda rara?

Candy comienza a reír.

\- No es una falda, se llama Kilt, y es la prenda tradicional escocesa.

\- ¿Y por qué la tuya es diferente a la de esos señores?

\- Porque cada familia tiene un diseño diferente.

\- ¿Pero qué no toda esa gente es de tu familia?

\- Sí, pero la familia de mi madre usa ese tipo de tartán, y yo, como único representante de la familia de mi padre, debo usar este.

\- ¿Qué es un tartán?

\- Es este tipo de tela cuadriculada.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que tocaban?

\- Es una gaita, un instrumento musical muy típico de este lugar.

\- Quiero aprender a tocarla.

\- Yo te voy a enseñar, igual que mi padre me enseñó a mí.

La fiesta transcurre de manera amena y termina cerca de las diez de la noche. Después de que Candy acuesta a Bill, regresa a nuestra habitación y comienza a desvestirse, yo la observo desde la cama, me encanta ver su vientre abultado y pensar que dentro de ella está creciendo el fruto más grande del amor que nos tenemos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta, al notar la manera en que la estoy mirando.

\- Nada, es solo que luces muy bella.

\- Gracias.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia ella.

\- Gracias a ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Oh, Bert…

\- Te amo y nunca, pase lo que pase, dejaré de amarte. Tú eres mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi alma gemela.

Ella me da un tierno beso en los labios – Pienso lo mismo que tú…

\- Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi entrar al salón, corriendo y con tu cabello completamente alborotado, supe que serías especial para mí…

\- Yo también lo supe, recuerdo que te veías tan tierno e inocente y a la vez tan formal con esa camisa y ese pantalón de vestir… Y qué decir de esos zapatos lustrados…

Yo no puedo evitar reír - Más que formal, creo que me veía ridículo.

\- Te veías muy guapo, aunque no niego que desentonabas con todos… Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de ti, fueron ese par de hermosos ojos, con los que me observabas fijamente.

\- Tú también tienes unos ojos hermosos y expresivos, espero que nuestros hijos te los hereden.

\- Te amo Albert, y te amaré hasta el final de mis días.

\- Yo también…

Los dos comenzamos a besarnos y poco a poco caminamos hacia la cama, donde yo la recuesto suavemente, para evitar lastimarla.

No sé qué nos depare el futuro, lo que sí sé, es que pase lo que pase, nunca volveré a darme por vencido, porque ella es mi felicidad, mi destino… Porque ella fue mi amor de juventud y ahora es la mujer de mi vida...

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Chicas lindas, sé que prometí contestar los comentarios, pero he tenido un montón de trabajo. Yo soy recepcionista en un hotel de la Riviera Maya, así que como comprenderán, en estas épocas de vacaciones, es cuando más trabajo tengo (Gracias a Dios), por lo que se me ha complicado mucho escribir, ya que casi no tengo tiempos libres.**

 **Además, mi familia vino de vacaciones, así que ando súper complicada. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia, ya que planeo escribir un epílogo, pero no puedo darles fecha de entrega, por las razones anteriormente mencionadas, pero de que es en esta semana, es en esta semana.**

 **Si tengo chance, responderé a sus comentarios en estos días, en la sección de reviews.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, por comentarla, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir mi fic. De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, les mando un abrazo grande y afectuosos a todas ustedes. Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Epilogo

Hoy es un día muy triste para todos, ya que Bill se va de la casa para estudiar actuación en Nueva York. A sus dieciocho años, él está determinado en convertirse en un gran actor, al igual que su gran amigo, el inglés.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que mi hijo nos habló sobre su deseo de dedicarse al teatro, fue a los catorce años, yo se lo atribuí a la relación tan cercana que Bill había mantenido con Terry durante todo ese tiempo. Llegué a pensar que sería un gusto pasajero, y muy dentro de mí, rogué al cielo porque así fuera, pero su pasión por la actuación no desapareció, al contrario, se hizo mucho más fuerte con cada año que siguió. Los últimos tres veranos, mi hijo ha pasado sus vacaciones en "La Gran Manzana", junto a Terry, quien lo ha metido en algunas obras, con pequeños papeles.

\- Albert, ya estamos todos listos – Me grita Candy, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

\- Ya voy… - Yo tomo mi pequeña maleta y bajo al primer piso de la casa, donde veo a toda la familia reunida en el recibidor.

\- Papá, si no te apuras, vamos a llegar en la madrugada – Me dice Bill, con algo de molestia.

\- Tengo que rectificar que no nos falte nada – Miento, la verdad es que no quiero que mi primogénito y mi consentido, según Candy, se vaya de la casa.

Tomo las llaves de la camioneta y me dirijo al garaje para comenzar a acomodar las cosas en la cajuela, en lo que Candy sujeta a Elroy y a Christian en los asientos traseros del auto, y Bill sienta a Joshua en su portabebés. Una vez que todo está listo, me subo al auto y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Observo a mis hijos a través del espejo retrovisor, aún no puedo creer que el tiempo se haya pasado tan rápido, Candy pone su mano sobre la mía, ella no puede ocultar la tristeza que le provoca que su "polluelo" emprenda el vuelo.

A petición de mi hermosa esposa, todos acompañaremos a Bill a Nueva York y nos quedaremos en esa ciudad por una semana, en lo que buscamos un departamento para él y lo dejamos completamente instalado en ese lugar. Mientras conduzco, llegan a mi mente muchas memorias, han sido demasiados acontecimientos importantes en los últimos nueve años.

Algunos meses después de la boda de Rose, el 18 de febrero del 2017, para ser exactos, llegaron a nuestras vidas Elroy y Christian. Candy estuvo casi 20 horas de trabajo de parto, al final, tuvieron que practicarle una cesaría de emergencia, debido a que ese par de traviesos se negaban a nacer de forma natural y su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a disminuir. En ese momento yo era un manojo de nervios, el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le pudiera pasar a ella, o a los bebés, hacía que muriera de miedo.

El primero en nacer fue Chris, con 2 kilos 530 gramos de peso, algunos minutos después sacaron a Elroy, ella pesó 2 kilos con 480 gramos. Ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de verlos, porque se los llevaron inmediatamente para revisarlos, tampoco pudimos cargarlos en las horas siguientes, ya que los dos presentaban dificultades para respirar.

Mi esposa fue dada de alta al tercer día, los bebés permanecieron en el hospital toda una semana; para ese entonces, mi mamá y mi hermana ya habían llegado a Chicago para ayudarnos con los niños y vaya que necesitábamos de esa ayuda. Todos nos emocionamos cuando nos dijeron que ya podíamos llevar a nuestros bebés a casa, la primer semana fue un "ir y venir" de amigos y familiares de Candy, que querían conocer a los recién llegados. Todos coincidían en que ese par era una mezcla diabólica de nosotros dos, con un poquito de cabello rizado, los ojos azules, la naricita respingada de la madre y los labios gruesos, al igual que los míos. Para sorpresa de todos, ninguno de los dos fue rubio, más bien tenían el cabello color castaño cobrizo, como lo tenía la abuela, en su época de juventud.

Los primeros meses fueron todo un caos, con dos recién nacidos muy demandantes y un niño de diez años sintiéndose celoso y reemplazado por sus hermanos; tuvimos que armarnos de mucha paciencia para poder manejar sus rabietas y sus intentos de huir de nuevo de la casa. Pero gracias a Dios, salimos bien librados. Al final, Bill entendió que sus hermanos no le iban a quitar el cariño ni la atención a la que estaba acostumbrado, por haber sido hijo único por casi diez años, y los gemelos crecieron y dejaron de requerir tantos cuidados. Mi hermana sólo estuvo un mes con nosotros, mamá se quedó casi ocho meses, que sirvieron para que las relaciones con su nuera y con su nieto mejoraran considerablemente.

Un mes antes de que mis hijos cumplieran un año, Rose nos dio la feliz noticia de que iba a ser mamá y que tenía diez semanas de embarazo; ella estaba muy emocionada, al igual que el orgulloso papá. Siete meses después, mi hermana dio a luz a un hermoso niño de ojos azules y de cabello rubio, al que llamó Anthony. Todos insistieron en que mi sobrino, al igual que Bill, era muy parecido a mí. Tres años más tarde, nació Angie, una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, muy parecida a mi mamá.

Poco después del cumpleaños número dos de Chris y Elroy, justo el día en que Candy cumplió 31 años, ella y yo unimos nuestras vidas ante Dios, los dos escogimos esa fecha, debido al significado que tenía en toda nuestra relación. La celebración se llevó a cabo en nuestra casa de Lakewood, los dos quisimos que la ceremonia se realizara en la tarde, justo cuando el ocaso del sol pinta la superficie del agua de tonos dorados.

La mayoría de la familia, por parte de mamá, estuvo presente. Al igual que en la boda de Rose, todos los hombres vestimos nuestro kilt, hasta Bill, quién se sentía sumamente orgulloso con su recién adquirido traje. Una vez más, ellos tocaron las gaitas, mi hijo también quiso participar en esa tradición y lo hizo de manera extraordinaria.

Stear fue el encargado de entregar a mi esposa al alta, aunque tuve que esperar un buen rato antes de que ella se dignara a aparecer. Cuando comenzaba a ponerme impaciente, el sonido de las gaitas me indicó que el momento había llegado; sin pensarlo dos veces, me volteé y vi a Candy caminar a paso lento hacia mí, tomada del brazo de su primo. No pude evitar emocionarme hasta las lágrimas, ella se veía tan hermosa, que le agradecí infinitamente al cielo por poner a esa mujer tan maravillosa en mi camino.

Unos segundos después, ella llegó hasta donde me encontraba, yo levanté su velo y pude ver esos brillantes ojos verdes que tanto amaba, los dos nos tomamos de la mano, sintiéndonos muy emocionados. Mientras el sacerdote nos daba una cátedra acerca del amor verdadero e incondicional, ella y yo nos mirábamos con complicidad y nos sonreímos de manera pícara. Cuando el clérigo pronunció las palabras: "los declaró marido y mujer", ambos sellamos nuestra unión con un beso cargado de amor.

Varios minutos después, nos dirigimos a una improvisada pista en el jardín. Yo escogí la canción de "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran, para nuestro primer baile, sentí que la letra reflejaba perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia Candy. Mi bella esposa no pudo ocultar la emoción en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de la canción que había elegido para ella y varias lágrimas de alegría resbalaron por su rostro. Al terminar de bailar, los dos nos abrazamos y nos besamos mientras nos decíamos "TE AMO" al unísono.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta pasada la medianoche, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en toda mi vida; Ella y yo bailamos, platicamos, comimos y bebimos hasta que nos cansamos. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para hacer el amor como si fuera la primera vez, con la certeza de que tendríamos muchas noches parecidas durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Un mes después de nuestra boda, llegó a la casa un gran paquete procedente de Nueva York, grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la caja y encontrarme con la vieja gaita de mi abuelo, además de una pequeña carta, que leí en compañía de mi amada esposa.

 _Hola Albert_

 _Primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu boda, creo que puedes entender perfectamente los motivos por los cuales no quise asistir, a pesar de que Bill me pidió con insistencia que lo hiciera._

 _Tal vez te estés preguntando como demonios llegó esa gaita a mi poder y también por qué he decidido regresártela hasta ahora. Pues bueno, te relataré una pequeña historia de "terror", de la que fui protagonista justamente en una fiesta de Halloween, hace más de doce años._

 _Recuerdo que esa noche yo me sentía muy orgulloso de tener como novia a una chica muy hermosa, con quien llevaba poco más de seis meses de relación y de quien estaba profundamente enamorado. Los dos nos dirigimos a una fiesta que habían hecho mis compañeros del último grado, ella iba vestida de hada del bosque y se veía mucho más bella que de costumbre. Entramos al lugar tomados de la mano, mientras caminábamos, noté como su mirada se iluminaba y con dolor me di cuenta de era porque te estaba observando a ti, cuando vi que te sonreía de esa manera tan especial, me sentí furioso._

 _Decidí ir por algo de tomar, necesitaba aplacar todos esos sentimientos que quemaban mi interior, al regresar, la encontré platicando contigo y rápidamente los celos comenzaron a hacer estragos en mí, así que opté por llevarme a Candy lejos de tu presencia. Para mi mala suerte, algunas horas después mis compañeros me llamaron para platicar conmigo y tuve que dejarla sola por algunos minutos, cuando me volví para buscarla, no la encontré por ningún lado. Por mi mente cruzó la idea de que ella se encontraba contigo._

 _Luego de revisar la casa de pies a cabeza, vi a Rose y a Stear a la distancia, para ese entonces yo ya estaba desesperado, así que me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por mi novia y de paso por ti, pero ella me dijo que no los había visto, lo cual acrecentó mis sospechas de que ustedes estaban juntos. Ella sacó su celular y se alejó de nosotros, por lo que no pude escuchar claramente su conversación, pero estaba seguro de que estaba hablando contigo._

 _Cuando llegaste con tu enorme cara de felicidad, tuve ganas de golpearte, pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacerlo sin hacerte confesar primero, así que comencé a interrogarte y me saliste con la tontería de que te habías ido con Luisa, jajajajaja. Si no hubiera sabido que esa chica era novia de una de mis compañeras de clase, tal vez te hubiera creído. En ese momento llegó Archie a decirme que había encontrado a Candy dormida en uno de los closets, al tenerla enfrente, me di cuenta de que una de sus alas ya no estaba en su sitio._

 _Antes de irnos, ella entró al baño y uno de mis compañeros se acercó para decirme que los había visto en el parque. Dominado por los celos, caminé de prisa hacia ese lugar, solo para darme cuenta de que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ya que ahí estaba tu gaita y el ala que le hacía falta a mi hada. Ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar, sentía el corazón roto y tenía un remolino de emociones dentro de mí, de lo único que estaba seguro, es que no me iba a dejar vencer por un chamaco sonso, así que tome la gaita, regresé a la fiesta y se la di a Archie para que me la guardara. Obviamente no le dije ni una sola palabra a Candy._

 _Reconozco que me alegré cuando te vi llegar a la escuela con ese enorme chichón morado, y mi felicidad fue mayor cuando Candy me dijo que estarías castigado por un mes, en ese momento creí que era el castigo que te merecías por quererme quitar a mi novia. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, al final tuve que aceptar que ustedes dos estaban enamorados y que no podía seguir haciéndome tonto ante esa situación, así que tomé la mejor decisión de toda mi vida: hacerme a un lado… Y hace tres años, por salud mental, volví a tomar la misma decisión._

 _El tiempo pasó y nunca encontré el momento indicado para devolverte la gaita, con los años me olvidé por completo de su existencia. Fue hasta el año pasado que la encontré, mientras limpiaba la casa que mi abuela tenía en Chicago. Me sentí avergonzado por haberla conservado durante tantos años y no supe de qué manera devolvértela. Cuando supe que ustedes dos por fin se iban a casar, supuse que sería un buen regalo de mi parte, es por eso que decidí enviarla de regreso con su dueño y con este gesto, quiero que sepas que, al menos de mi parte, no existen rencores._

 _Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a los dos._

 _Atentamente, Terrence Grandchester._

Candy y yo volteamos a vernos y comenzamos a reír.

\- ¿Le dijiste que te habías ido con Luisa al parque?

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Ella era lesbiana.

\- Yo que iba a saberlo.

\- Todos lo sabían…

\- Pues yo no…

\- Ay Albert… Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que fue lo que pasó con tu gaita – Me dice sonriendo.

\- Creo que Rose va a reír mucho cuando se lo cuente…

Si bien Terry y yo nunca vamos a ser los mejores amigos, al menos hemos logrado llevar una relación bastante cordial, sobre todo por Bill, que le tiene un cariño muy grande y especial. Poco tiempo después de recibir la gaita, él comenzó a salir con una actriz pelirroja de su misma compañía teatral, ellos mantuvieron una relación por mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin se casaron, hace dos años y medio. Ante la insistencia de Bill, fuimos a la dichosa boda, la cual fue muy sencilla, pero elegante; en la celebración también estuvieron presentes Archie y Stear, con sus respectivas familias, por lo que no me sentí tan incómodo. Nueve meses después de haber contraído matrimonio, nació su primogénita, a la que llamaron Eleanor, al igual que su madre y que su abuela.

Los siguientes tres años fueron sumamente felices, en especial cuando Bill comenzó a llamarme Papá. No niego que hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, sobre todo cuando él entró de lleno a la adolescencia y es que no sé de dónde sacó ese don de meterse en tantos problemas, ¡JA! Siempre he tratado de comportarme más como su amigo, que cómo un padre controlador y hasta el momento me ha funcionado; si de algo estoy seguro, es que yo no quiero ser jamás como mi papá y bajo ese pensamiento, trato de darle la libertad suficiente para que tome sus propias decisiones, aunque claro, siempre estamos al pendiente de él, para evitar que tome algún camino equivocado.

Poco después de que mi primogénito cumpliera 15 años, Candy se embarazó de nuevo, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Joshua es producto de la celebración de nuestro aniversario de bodas. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos esperábamos quedar embarazados, creíamos que tres hijos eran suficientes, pero aun así, recibimos a nuestro pilón con mucha emoción. De todos nuestros hijos, él es el que más se parece físicamente a su madre, aunque creo que tiene el mismo carácter tranquilo que yo.

Llegamos a Nueva York a las siete de la noche, Terry insistió en que fuéramos a cenar con él, así que nos dirigimos a su casa. La velada transcurre de forma amena, su esposa es una mujer muy amable y también muy divertida; de vez en cuando ella suelta uno que otro comentario picante, que nos hace reír. Cerca de las diez de la noche nos vamos a nuestro hotel, ha sido un día cansado, y mañana lo será también, ya que tendremos que recorrer la ciudad en busca de un departamento para nuestro hijo.

Mientras me desvisto, Candy se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda.

\- Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que Bill emprendería su propio camino – Me dice.

\- Es parte de la vida, amor.

\- Tengo miedo de que se quede aquí solo, de que le pase algo, de que haga tonterías.

\- No está solo, estoy seguro de que Terry lo va a cuidar. Y sobre hacer tonterías, bueno, todos las hacemos, pero es gracias a esos errores que cometemos, que podemos rectificar el camino y convertirnos en mejores personas.

\- Lo voy a extrañar – Susurra, recargando su cara a mi espalda, puedo sentir que está llorando. Me volteo y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Yo también, pero no podemos truncarle el camino… Lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero no por eso deja de dolerme el tener que separarme de él.

\- No se va a ir al fin del mundo, podemos venir a visitarlo seguido.

Ella sonríe – Sí, tienes razón.

Yo seco sus lágrimas con mis dedos y después comienzo a besarla – Además, todavía tenemos en casa a tres pequeños traviesos, que no se irán pronto.

\- Sobre todo Josh.

\- Mucho menos Josh…

Comienzo a desvestirla lentamente, a pesar de los años, mi deseo por ella sigue igual de vivo que cuando éramos un par de adolescentes, al igual que mi amor. Sé que aún me quedan muchas cosas por vivir, agradezco al cielo el que pueda vivirlas junto a ella.

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, PUES BUENO, QUISE SUBIR DE UNA VEZ EL EPÍLOGO, APROVECHANDO QUE LOGRÉ TERMINARLO DURANTE LA NOCHE. SÉ QUE LES HABÍA DICHO QUE IBA A COMENTAR SUS REVIEWS, Y NO LO HICE (SÍ, NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS), PERO AHORA SÍ, LES PROMETO POR CHUCHITO QUE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA NOCHE LOS RESPONDO, DE VERITAS!**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SEGUIRME, POR PONERME EN SUS FAVORITOS, DE VERDAD (COMO DIRÍA GUSTAVO CERATTI) GRACIAS TOTALES!**

 **LES MANDO UN ABRAZO FUERTE Y AFECTUOSO, NOS LEEMOS EN LA NOCHE (O EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA MADRUGADA)**

 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE** **DÍA** **.**


	22. Agradecimientos

Hola, hola chicas, bueno solo quería agradecerles por haber leído y seguido mi historia de principio a fin, muchas, muchas gracias.

Sé que les había prometido responder a sus comentarios desde hace varios días, pero entre el trabajo y el hecho de que me puse a leer la nueva historia de Azul70 (Sí, ella es la culpable, jajajaja) que por cierto esta buenísima (lo reconozco, me pique leyéndola) pues ya no escribí nada, hasta apenas hoy, que retomé la escritura.

\- Abuelita de Bert: Muchas gracias a usted (jejeje) por haber leído mi historia. Que todos sus buenos deseos se multipliquen.

\- Guest: No llores, espero pronto subir otra historia...

\- Ene: Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Como lo dije en un principio, siempre quise escribir una historia de Albert, pero tardé mucho en atreverme. Creo que no lo hice tan mal, así que tal vez pronto me anime de nuevo.

\- Guest: Bueno, como lo dije al principio, mi idea era escribir una historia corta y sin tanto drama, ya en el trayecto, me inspiré y se alargó más de lo que yo esperaba. Tengo en mente otra historia, no tan rosa cómo esta, pero tan poco tan cruda como caramelo. A ver qué sale.

\- Elo Andrew: Gracias a tí por las flores, la verdad es que yo soy meramente aficionada, y bueno, trato de mejorar con cada historia que escribo. Es cierto que tengo una imaginación inmensa, por eso me gusta escribir. Espero regresar pronto con otro Alberfic.

\- Lucy M: No quise dejar pendiente lo de la gaita, estoy segura que ya ni sé acordaban, pero yo sí tenía ese detalle presente y quise dejarlo para el final. Sobre el pilón, es algo que pasa, yo también fui el pilón de mi familia. Gracias por tus palabras.

\- Anastasia: Sabes? He leído algunos fics de Albert, donde a Terry lo ponen como lo peor. Siempre he creído que debe haber respeto, a pesar de que no sea tu personaje favorito, por que al final, solo se trata de ficción. Y aunque mi personaje favorito (con todo y sus defectos) sea Terry, jamás lo dejare mal parado ( Tampoco lo he hecho con Albert, en mis Terrifics) Te agradezco tus palabras, esta historia salió mucho más rosa de lo que pensé (Sobre todo por qué mis historias suelen ser drama puro) Pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Padre de Bert: Gracias por sus comentarios, más de una vez me hicieron el día. Y gracias por continuar leyendo, aunque lo pinté como "el más pior"

\- Mj: Pues no sé si todo el mundo esté contento, pero les agradezco por tan buen recibimiento. Espero poder complacerlas muy pronto, saludos.

\- Guest: Bueno, mis primeros fics fueron de Terry y al igual que tú, he leído muchos fics del castaño (tengo predilección por él) Pero decidí a aventurarme a escribir del rubio y me gustó la experiencia. Saludos desde Playa del Carmen, aquí también nos andamos cocinando en nuestro propio jugo.

\- EverBlue: Ese epílogo ya lo traía en mente creo que desde que empecé a escribir la historia, así que fue fácil plasmarlo. Gracias por leer la historia. Y sobre lo travieso que salió Bill, bueno, es más que obvio de dónde lo sacó, jejeje.

\- A.P.V: Si es triste cuando una historia que nos gusta se acaba, pero ya vendrán otras. Y sobre el chat, a mí también me encantó, con todas sus ocurrencias, sobre todo cuando casi linchan a Albert por andar de pica flor, jajaja. A mí también me encantan los comentarios de JUJO.

\- Biank: Creo que es parte de la vida, nosotras nos fuimos de casa para encontrar nuestro propio camino y lo mismo harán nuestros hijos, ni modo. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

\- Sol G: Nunca de los nunca dejaré en mal a Terry, escriba de quién escriba. Saludos y gracias por leer, aunque fuera un Albertfic.

\- E.K.V.V.: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, yo también espero que nos leamos mutuamente en futuras historias de Albert. Gracias. A pesar de nuestras preferencias, no veo el motivo de pelear o insultar a quien tiene un gusto distinto al nuestro, siempre debe haber respeto y tolerancia.

\- Susy: Muchas gracias, traté de no dejar cabos sueltos en la historia. Tus comentarios siempre se me hicieron tan amables, de verdad gracias.

\- MaríaSoledad: Siempre trato de actualizar seguido, yo también tengo mis historias favoritas y no me gusta tener que esperar siglos por una actualización. Yo también te deseo lo mejor.

\- elenharket: Muchas gracias, a tí por seguir mi historia, me siento satisfecha sabiendo que mi fic logró remover sentimientos en ustedes. Nos leemos pronto.

\- ALY: Fue amor a primera vista y su destino era estar juntos y con muchos hijos. Saludos!

\- Rubi: Espero escribir pronto otro fic de Albert. Gracias por tus palabras.

\- ErikaWHITE: La bienvenida me la dieron ustedes y de manera muy cariñosa. Gracias.

\- Celestte: Traté de que así fuera, al fin y al cabo, también los personajes secundarios merecen su final feliz. Los leemos pronto.

\- Fiorella: Claro que no me olvido de ustedes ni de su chat. Yo contestó, aunque sea tarde, pero seguro. Bendiciones a tí.

\- AzuKrita: Gracias por leer mi historia de principio a fin, me complace saber que les gustó.

\- JUJO: Te adelanto que seguiré escribiendo de Albert (Sí, ya lo decidí) Por el momento terminaré la historia de Caramelo, aunque la he tenido abandonada, pienso continuarla ( Sí, seguiré torturandote con Don Bigotes maligno, jajajaja)

Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, que me sacaron más de una carcajada. Nos leemos pronto.

Au revoir.

\- Loreley Andrew: Gracias por seguir la historia, traté de hacer un final bonito y agradable. Muchas gracias por los elogios.

\- Jacky Andrew: Gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, entiendo que no me hayan leído antes, pero espero que en un futuro me sigan leyendo. Que todos tus buenos deseos se te multipliquen. Gracias.

\- venezolana lópez: Tienes razón, algunas historias acaban, pero otras igual o más bellas llegan. Me alegra que te haya gustado el epílogo. Espero que nos leamos pronto.

\- Eliza: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Traté de darle esos pequeños momentos de la historia original, creo que es un buen detalle para las seguidoras fieles de Albert . Saludos.

\- Gloria Monroy: Gracias por invertir tu tiempo en leerme, significa mucho para mí. También te agradezco por tus palabras tan lindas. Gracias.

\- Pivoine: Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, creo que tiene un mérito especial el leer una historia que no está en tu mismo idioma. Te mando un gran saludo.

Mil gracias a todas, para quienes siguen mi historia de Caramelo, espero actualizar el lunes, sin falta.

Para quienes no, espero publicar otra historia de Albert muy pronto, ya tengo una idea en mente, pero tengo que aterrizarla bien.

Saludos afectuosos a todas ustedes.

Que tengan un excelente día.


End file.
